The Wild Omega
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: What does it mean to be human? How far can you justify murder? What do you do when you have a power you didn't ask for but must now control? Why would fate bring someone to a place where danger and corruption lurks at every corner? Now, he has to survive in the dangerous, corrupt world while trying to find the answer. Will his actions show he is human... or a monster?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Sorry about the late updates and such, I have been busy with work and college which has prevented me from more time to work on my chapters. Now, I am here with new crossover! In this crossover, it will feature the newest Rider, Amazon Omega from the newest Kamen Rider show, Kamen Rider Amazons! I know you guys say that I should slow down and I am. Some of the other stories I lost inspiration to write so some stories you may have read will be gone except the three current stories that I am working on and I want them to be better than before.

Also, the show is awesome so far! Not to mention different than the previous Kamen Rider Amazon show. Plus it's not like the other Heisei Rider shows due to the violence and dark themes and meant for an older audience. (Well Gaim gets darker as the series goes).

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **'Remnants of Desire'** (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY), **Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Hyperdimension Road** (Kamen Rider Drive x Hyperdimension Neptunia V), and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Also to inform you guys that some of my other stories will be deleted soon. Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover of Kamen Rider Amazons (2016) and Akame Ga Kill, **The Wild Omega**. Also in this crossover the age will be the current age, 20. And the story will follow along with the manga.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME VERY INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016).**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

The sky was peaceful as it was sunny in the Summer season as everyone was on vacation from school or College. For me… I simply rested my head against the wall as I looked out the window with a slight saddened look on my face. The weather outside was nice was I decided to stay in the apartment than go out.

I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Enrique and I am 20 years old. I have black hair that is in a short messy style but a bit spiked, light ivory skin with a young complexion, and dark brown eyes, not to mention some people can mistaken me to be younger for my age which gets kinda annoying if you ask me. I was wearing a black, hoodie-like vest that has a strap where the collar would be as the vest itself was unzipped, revealing a short-sleeved, white v-neck shirt. I was also wearing black cargo pants to match the vest. On my feet were gray shoes with black laces with the top slightly covered by my pants. I also have military dog tags hanging around my neck.

The reason for my slight sadness was the fact that Memorial Day past not too long ago and I felt pain knowing that it rough losing a family member who was in the military, even more being someone you looked up to. Believe me… it was tough accepting what happened. I looked at the dog tags in my hand before I heaved a sigh and turned my head to my TV and the game controller before I decided that maybe some games can get me out of my mood. As I turned looked at my game collection, I was thinking about what to play but… most of the games I play continuously I sometimes get bored playing it. So, I decided that playing games wasn't the best choice before looking out the window once more.

"Well… the weather does seem nice…" I muttered to myself. Maybe I can go to the lake that I often go to? I pondered for a little more before I decided going to the lake seems the best option right now. Seeing that I made my decision, I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet before leaving the apartment. Once I was out the door, I locked the door behind me and made my way out of the apartment complex before taking the bus that often stops by the forest.

When I got onto the bus and paid, I sat down and waited for my stop while looking out the window. Everything was peaceful for me… even though I went through a lot during my middle school years. I sighed until I notice my stop was nearing so I pulled the bar, requesting the stop in which the bus began to slow down. Once it made its stop, I got up from my seat and exit the bus as I saw the pathway of the forest that I take. I looked at the time on my phone before entering the forest and start my walk to the lake from there.

I continued my way to the lake that I often go to for relaxation and it brings back peaceful and happy memories since I used to go there all the time when I was little. However as my walk continues, I suddenly heard something.

 _ **Help me…**_

"Huh?" I asked myself as I began to look around. It almost sounded like a very young girl calling out.

' _That was odd…'_ I thought to myself. It was a bit odd that I would hear something like this in this forest. I knew this forest like the back of my hand. I knew where to go and even more so what every tree or even leaf was in here. So.. There shouldn't even be a voice like that out here. But for some reason, the voice just stopped. I started to ponder if it was just in my head as I started to walk around again.

 _ **Please…. Help me….**_

I stopped myself again as that voice called out to me again. Yet this time it was a lot more clearer.

"Who's out there?! Are you alright? Do I need to call the ambulance?" I called out to the voice, worrying if this girl was alright.

 _ **Please help me!**_

This time the voice sounded more scared than anything. I then picked up my pace as I started to follow the voice calling out to me as fast as I could. I just hope I made it in time…. Yet after awhile of traversing the forest, I came across what looked like a stray dog. This dog seemed to gnawing on something as if it was a chew toy. I couldn't make it out so I walked a bit closer to see what it was chewing on.

In its mouth was a small medallion. Its design was very hard to describe, but it looked rare and very fancy. It keep tossing it around as it caught it with its mouth, still biting down on it hard.

 _ **Please help me!**_ The voice shouted out, more louder than before.

My eyes widened as I heard her voice coming from the medallion. I don't know why or how, I just knew I needed to stop that dog. I then grabbed a stick near by as I banged it against the rock below my feet, to catch its attention.

"Oi, drop that!" I shouted before throwing the stick to the left.

The dog looked up quickly as it dropped the medallion and dashed towards the stick, ready to play fetch. As it rushed off, the medallion in its mouth landed softly on the ground as I ran over to it, seeing if it was alright and if the voice really did call out from it?

Once in my hands, I looked at it closely. It was still very hard to describe the design, but it felt almost far eastern in the archetique, lots of scribbles and odd designs were all over it. But the strangest part was in the center. In the center of this medallion was a very large pink gem. It almost looked like the rare pink diamond some cultures said to have. I started to ponder if this was still in my head as I looked at the gem closely.

" _ **Excuse me sir? But mind letting me out of this accursed thing?"**_ Called out the voice once I got close enough.

"Eh?" I blinked before looking left and right then back at the medallion. "I swore I heard it again."

" _ **No, you heard right sir. But I'm inside this thing you have in your hands right now."**_ The voice said again, much more audible now as the pink gem lite up a bit.

I looked at the object in question before it registered in my mind. "EEEH!?" I dropped the medallion as I fell back. "So I'm not hearing things!?"

" _ **Ow! Easy! I maybe inside this thing, but the space is so cramped!"**_ The voice replied, groaning as the pink gem lite up every time it talked.

I got up before picking up the medallion. "S-sorry it's just that I thought something like this was pure fiction." Geez, I'm talking to a medallion. I don't know if I am crazy or not.

" _ **I assure you. I am quite real. Just as much as the air you humans breath."**_ It replied back with a giggle.

"Sooo… why are you in that medallion?" I asked.

" _ **I was sealed long ago and cast into a void…. I've been trapped here for a millenia. Please… free me?"**_ It asked, sounding in need.

I looked at it for a moment before I asked, "How can I free you?"

" _ **Do you happen to know 12 Level Tier magic?"**_ It questioned me.

I blinked. "Magic? That hardly exists." I slightly chuckled. "That and I only see it in video games…"

" _ **Hehe…. I assure you… Magic does indeed exist…."**_ It giggled at me. _**"But.. I do admit to not feeling much magic as it was when I first got here. Shame…."**_ It said sadly, almost as if it missed it?

"You miss your home or wherever you came from?"

" _ **Yes…. I don't even know what's going on there anymore….. So please, I beg you, free me from this prison."**_ It pleaded out.

"There?" I repeated. I wonder what she meant by that but if I break the medallion then maybe she can provide the answer. "Well I don't know where you are from but I'll get you out."

" _ **Thank you so much! I promise to repay you for your kindness, once I'm out."**_ The voice said happily.

I let out a smile before I turned the medallion over to see how I can break it. "Hmm…" I pondered. I looked around to see if there was anything I can use until I remember something. I got up and carried the medallion with me as I soon found a rock that looks good enough. "This will work." I said before I swept off the sand and pine.

I tapped the medallion a couple of times to test the sturdiness against it. "Are you sure that this will work?"

" _ **Yes. I am sure."**_ It reassured me.

I looked at it before raising it in the air. "Here goes nothing…" I quickly brought it down against the rock with as much force as I can muster.

Once it made contact with the gem, a large blast of energy shoots out of it, pushing me a bit away as the large white beam keep pulsating out. It then quickly dies down, and standing in front of me was a beautiful woman. She had long snow white hair running down her back, black eyes and bronze armor. Oddly enough the markings on her armor matched that of the medallion… She was just… so stunning to look at, almost like a goddess…..

" _ **Thank you…. After a millennia of being trapped in there, I am finally free…."**_ She said as she smiled down at me.

I blushed lightly before looking away. Her smile was angelic that was for sure.

" _ **Pray tell, what is your name young man?"**_ She asked as she waved her hand, once so I find myself lifted up from the ground by strange forces before being gently placed back onto the ground.

"E-Enrique…" I answered. "The name's Enrique."

" _ **Enrique hm?"**_ She said softly as she floated around me, looking at my body before moving close enough to see me, face to face. Once close enough, I see her black eyes… Weren't so black. It more looked like empty space, filled with stars all over it… It was awe inspiring.

" _ **Yes…. Yes you are a unique one that's for sure…."**_ She smiles as she places her hand on my cheek gently.

"Unique?" I blushed. "I'm not like that… I'm just… A normal college guy who lives his life like any other person would."

" _ **Heh… You may not see it, but for me, it is clear as day… Your eyes show me your heart, and it is one that is the purest, I have ever seen…. Yes… Yes. I think a reward is needed for sure a kindred soul such as yourself."**_ She giggled before floating back. Once far enough, her eyes glowed white as a white pool of energy appears underneath me. As I stand there, I start to notice the area around me, slowly turning white.

"W-what's going on!?" I frantically looked around me.

" _ **For such a pure soul, I shall be sending you to a world that could use your help… You may feel scared at first, but trust me. You are needed there…. You will also even gain a greater power than anyone could imagine…. For this, is my gift to you."**_ She said to me as the white around me started to grow more and more, my world vanishing from my eyes.

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

"Ugh… my head…" I groaned, sitting up as I rubbed my head. My vision was blurry at first before my vision cleared up, making me see my surroundings. However to my shock, I woke up in a dusty, old room. "What the hell?" I uttered.

I got up from the floor as I looked around. "Where am I?" I wondered. How did I end up in this place first of all? More importantly, where exactly? I remember that… woman who was trapped in that medallion.

Wondering what is going on, I decided to explore the place after I left the room. The moment I left the room, I saw a whole lot of broken pods but also one other detail that was on the glass of the shattered pods…

Blood, as if something attacked this place.

My face went pale as I covered my mouth, preventing the onset of vomiting from happening. I stumbled back as my arms hit a desk but I heard the sound of glass cracking the moment my left hand was on it. "Gah!" I cringed as I look at my hand, seeing my own blood. I looked back at what my hand was on to cause it to bleed, only to see a broken vial that said AMZN-000. It was a vial that held something but I had to find gauze and disinfectants.

I needed to find a first aid kit before the cut gets infected or worse. That is if there is one in this place.

Deciding to find first aid, I quickly looked around for any sights of it while trying to ignore the sights of blood that was in certain areas. Looking at them was nauseating to my stomach that I was on the verge of vomiting but I had to take care of my wound then find out just where I am at.

After searching for about 5 minutes, I made it to what looks to be a medical room based on what was laid around so I looked and found some by the cabinet. I quickly grabbed what was inside as I started to clean myself up.

I hissed in pain when I applied the pad to wipe away the blood before placing on some gauze to stop the bleeding.

Once finished, I sigh with some relief, seeing as how the bleeding stopped and the wound cleaned up. I grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around my hand so I won't have to worry about further infections. After I wrapped up my hand, I left the medical room to find a way out of this place.

As I made my way out, a cold chill ran down my spine. I looked around and saw nothing, only the ominous feeling of this place. "Guess being here brings chills…" I muttered before finding the exit.

When I saw the exit, I walked my way towards it and soon made my way out of the place, the sunlight finally showing.

However, not only I made my way out of the lab, I was greeted with a forest. I looked back at the lab and saw it was starting to show signs of the plant life covering it; this showed that the building was somewhat an abandoned lab. "Why did I end up in an abandoned lab anyway…?" I asked no one in particular.

Just what in the world is going on? To be honest I was scared, trying to find out what happened and why did I end up in that abandoned lab.

I scratched my hair being letting out a sigh. "Guess I have to find out…" I muttered before making my way to the path I discovered and followed it. Still, this got me very nervous, scared, and worried about the place I am at.

* * *

I continued my walk across the path but I took notice of something in the air. The air was completely clean of pollution and not a single sign of any aircraft in the sky. Just where the hell did I end up at for it to be like this? More importantly, where am I supposed to go? "How am I gonna find out where I am…?" I groaned as I gently rub my hand. It felt weird for some reason.

Was it something from that vial?

I shook my head thinking it wasn't since there was no presence of any fluid in that vial when it broke. It guess it's from the medicine that I had to apply. At least the medical lessons that my dad taught me paid off. I reached in my pocket to see my phone and tapped the screen. However, there was no bars displayed which was strange. "No signal…. Just great." I muttered before putting it back in my pocket.

How can there be no signal here? I mean I'm in an open path and it should have gotten a signal, yet there isn't.

"This is getting me nowhere…" I groaned.

" _ **I see you are now traveling…"**_ a familiar voice said.

Wait a minute, I remember that voice.

I quickly looked back and saw that woman from before seeing the woman from before. "It's you!" I remembered. "Just where did you take me? I mean this doesn't look like the path to the city I live at."

" _ **You are in a new world Enrique. A world, unlike anything you could imagine… And one where you are needed."**_ She said to me calmly, still with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" I tilted my head. "Can you repeat that?"

" _ **I brought you to the world where I come from. A world that needs your help Enrique…."**_ She said with a slight frown on her face.

"Oohhhhhh…" I said before it hit me. "EEEEEEHHHHH?! ANOTHER WORLD!? YOU BROUGHT ME TO ANOTHER WORLD!?"

" _ **Yes. This was your reward for saving me."**_ She said calmly, giving me another smile.

"N-Now hold on! I didn't think you would bring me to some other place more exact to another world!"

" _ **Normally, I would've granted your hearts desire, but your pureness touched me, and so I believe that by bringing you here, you can change this world forever."**_ She stated as she tilted her head slightly.

"But I have a little sister and my mom back home." I pointed out, now getting very worried. "Won't they wonder what happened to me?"

" _ **Do not fret. Your world is frozen in time for the time you are here. By the time this mess has been cleaned up, you shall be transported back home, without missing a single second."**_ She smiles brightly at me.

I looked at her in both shock and surprise. How was that even possible? I rubbed my bandaged hand, preventing the onset of pain occurring. "So… what _exactly_ am I supposed to do now…?"

" _ **Just keep walking down this path… There you will find your first quest…. After that, you will have to figure the rest on your own. But do not fret, you are now intertwined with this world's fate."**_ She smiles softly at me as she starts to disappear slowly.

"Wait, what's your name..?"

" _ **Heh… I do not have a name young Enrique, I'm mostly referred to as, The Goddess of Eternity…"**_ She introduced before finally vanishing from me, only her white trail remained for a few moments.

I stared at the spot she vanished before looking back at the path. "The path to my fate huh...?" I muttered. It sounded like it wasn't true to hear since I never had a path. Not only that, I'm now scared out of my mind; I was sent to another world that I know nothing about. I am basically now on my own from here.

However, if she said that this is some quest, why would she choose me? I mean if she said I have a pure heart then why send me here? It's not like I can accomplish anything all grand.

I shook my head, not wanting more thoughts to make me more worried than I already am. Deciding to find out where to go, I started my walk on the path that would hopefully lead me somewhere.

As I made my way down the path, it almost felt like it was taking forever! I sighed, wondering if she sent me on a wild goose chase. But as I feel like starting to give up, I come along a crosswalk, but laying down in the center of it were what appears to be two teens. Laying down, face first and what I believe to hear, is their stomachs growling loudly.

I knelt down, "Um… are you guys hungry?" I asked, hoping they understand English.

Both of them, slowly looked up, their mouths drooling as they plummet back down, their stomachs growling even more louder than before. This showed that they understood the language surprisingly.

"I take that as a yes," I chuckled lightly. "Do you know which way is the nearest town?"

They both groan weakly out "Yes" in unison. Both of them too weak to do anything else.

I looked at them for a moment before I got up. I pondered for a moment so I checked my pockets before I strangely felt a small bag. I pulled the bag out of my vest and looked inside and saw… silver and gold coins!? How in the hell did I get this much!? It must be worth thousands!

I then notice a paper inside it. Getting it out, I unfolded it and read it.

 _ **[For your journey, Enrique. Enough money for food. As well as a map to the capital. - The Goddess of Eternity]**_

She actually left me with some form of currency to get through the day. Since the two look hungry, they must have knowledge about using the coins. "Uh if you guys want, I can buy you some food once we get to the… capital." I offered.

Their stomachs growl, somewhat agreeing with the idea as they weakly thumbs you up.

I sighed before I helped them up as I got a good look of the two teens. They look to be younger than me. One is a girl while the other is a boy with spiked up hair and a headband.

"Come on, let's head to the capital." I gestured the two to follow as I look at the map.

They both weakly get up as they start to follow me, each step made their stomach growl more and more as we walk the path to the capital.

* * *

After a bit of a long walk, we eventually came to the capital and it was semi-medieval. There were some things you would find in modern times but it was mixed with the medieval stuff. However, it was a huge place as we continued our walk.

Near by was a nice looking cafe as the aroma from it even started to get me hungry. And before long I too heard my stomach crying out for food. Only this time, I was starving. Since when did I get hungry that fast? I shrugged off that feeling since I can guess that being in a new world can make one person hungry. I led the two to the cafe but I was gaining a few glances from some people. I was wondering why until I remembered the clothes I wear. I'm basically the one who sticks out of the crowd.

Once inside, the waiter came by for our order and after telling them what we wanted, he nodded as he went in the back. Yet quickly enough he came back to our table as he handed us the food. It looked very delicious and something you would see from food channels back home. The two teens hungrily digged into their meals, eating like it was either their last meal or a prey they just captured.

I sweatdropped upon seeing them until the smell of the food quickly entered my nose. I slowly looked down as the food became a lure, inviting me to feast on it. _'Hungry… to hell with it. I'm starving!'_

I quickly ate the food that was on my plate, mostly the meat that was cooked very well. I didn't know why but it was satisfying to eat.

After the meal, we all sighed with relief and the food that was being digested."Ah…. That was great… Thanks for helping us out buddy…" The boy said to me as he patted his stomach.

"It's no problem. I was hungry too." I waved off.

They then both bowed at me. "Still, we can't thank you enough for helping us. We're in your debt!" They both said in unison.

I chuckled, "My dad always told me this: No debt is needed to help someone, the only thing is to see them okay."

"Chehe, sounds like he was a wise old geezer." The boy chuckled before getting slapped by the girl.

"Don't insult him you idiot!" She shouted out in anger.

"He's wise but not old," I mused. "He's a soldier. Well… was…" I looked down, the painful memory coming back.

They both looked at me, their eyes widen a bit before bowing their heads a bit. "I'm…. Sorry… I didn't know…" The boy apologized, understanding me.

I shook my head and waved off. "It's alright. Like you said, you didn't know." I responded. "But hey, I'm here still standing strong. My dad was a man with beliefs to protect people. That and likes to joke around, sometimes pulling pranks."

"Sounds like he was an amazing person." The girl said, smiling softly.

"Don't I know it," I took a drink of my water.

"Still we can't thank you enough for helping us. We owe you a lot…. Uh?" The girl said, wondering who I was.

"Oh, the name's Enrique."

"Nice to meet you Enrique. My name is Sayo." The girl bowed gently at me.

"That's a strange name you-" The boy noted about my name until Sayo elbowed him. "Oh, I'm Ieyasu. That's my name."

"So Ieyasu, Sayo. What brings you guys to the Capital?"

"We're here to join the royal army along with Tatsumi." Sayo said to me.

"The royal army…?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked between the two and they looked to be at least a year or two younger to meet the qualifications. Then again, this is another world so the laws might be different. "I see.."

"What about you?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

"Yeah, why are you here in the capital for?" Ieyasu asked me.

"I... well I'm just trying to find my path." I answered, remembering the 'Goddess' words.

"Path huh? Well, whatever it is, I bet it'll be nice…." Sayo said as she leaned against her hand, eyes half lidded as she looked at me.

"Hopefully…" I muttered. "Most of my life I never had much to take. I was a simple kid who was trying to find what can only be something to fill in the void in his heart and mind..." I looked at the water. "Hopefully I can find what I am looking for…"

"Well, fate brought you to find and help us. I'm sure you'll find what you're trying to find…" Sayo smiled lightly before Ieyasu elbowed her.

"Why not let the guy be Sayo?" He whispered before she grabbed his cheek and pinched it hard.

I looked at the two and laughed. "Take it easy you two," I laughed. "The last thing I want is for you two to start a fight since we just got here."

Sayo quickly let go of Ieyasu. "Oh! Heh, sorry Enrique…" she smiled as a light blush appeared on her face, along with Ieyasu rubbing his cheek. "So Enrique, if you're trying to find your path, maybe you want to join us in the army?" Sayo asked brightly.

"That is if we can find Tatsumi in this big place…" Ieyasu added on with a groan.

"I'll think about it," I answered.

We continued our talk to one another for a couple of hours. I got to know Ieyasu and Sayo a lot more as I talk to them. They along with their friend Tatsumi were from a village and the reason they wanted to join the Royal Army was to help their village with the money. When they asked me questions, I had to put in some half-truths since they wouldn't believe that I was from another world.

"So what do you plan on doing right now?" Ieyasu asked.

"Actually I'm just gonna look around for now." I answered. I still wanted to know more about the place I ended up in.

"Okay. We'll try to find an Inn for all three of us? Rather not sleep in the cold tonight huh?" Ieyasu chuckled.

"Well I still have some money left." I said. "Just let me know if you guys found an inn and I'll help out. I'm gonna be here for a bit."

They smiled and both nodded as they went out to search for an inn to stay in for the night.

* * *

Several hours past as the sun was finally setting, I was still enjoying my drink along with the food. My hunger was getting to me often. "That hit the spot…" I mused.

 _ **Let…. out…**_

I blinked before looking around. "I thought I heard something…" I muttered. I shrugged before going back to drinking my water.

 _ **OUT…**_

I looked behind me this time as I started to scan the area. Oddly enough, there weren't many people in this cafe. But for the ones that are, they were sitting too far for me to hear. "Odd… That sounded close…" I muttered again. I looked at the water and smelt it, making sure it wasn't alcohol. Luckily it was only water. "I'm not at that age yet anyway… still one more year…"

Just then, the door opens as a lady walks in and _what a woman_. She seemed to be around my age as she was an attractive young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. I don't know what to say but she has the body that some girls would die for. She sighed with relief as she walked in. "Heya again barkeep!" She smiled as the bartender groaned at her sight.

From the sound of it, it sounds like she did something for him to be like that.

"Leone... And WHAT brings you here…. Again…. For the sixth time this week?" He asked her, putting some venom in his words.

I decided to ignore it and went back to my meal and drink. I have to admit, they know how to cook good meat.

"The usual of course! The best drink you got!" She beams out, leaning against the counter as she shows him her cleavage.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me this time, Leone." He ignored her as he washed some cups.

"Aw…. come on… Just one drink?" She complained, teasing him a bit more.

"And have you skip out again? No thank you…" He denied her request again.

I let out an irritated sigh before waving two silver coins. "Just let her old man." I said and placed it by the edge of the table before going back to eating my meal. From what I learned from the past 6 hours along with Sayo's and Ieyasu's help, certain drinks were worth about a silver or two depending on the beverage of course along with the food.

She gasped as she grabs them and hugs me tightly, her 'friends' touching my neck and head, causing me to blush. "Oh! Thank you so much cutie!" She smiled.

I blushed more from her comment. "I-I'm only doing what I can. I'm not at that age to drink yet anyway." I stuttered before prying myself off of her and going back to my food.

She blinked at me confused. "Eh? 'Not that age'? But you're like… 20 correct?" She asked.

"Correct. 20 years old." I nodded, taking a bite of my food.

"Then you're MORE than old enough to drink. The age limit is 16, bro." She smirked as she paid the bartender the money as she grabbed her drink and sat down next to me.

"Still… I have my rules back home…" I responded with a sigh. I know the laws are different but I still abide with the ones back home.

"Mmm…. I can understand." She said before chugging down the keg, her face having a slight flush to it from the alcohol. "AH! That hits the spot…"

"And I thought my dad could do that," I chuckled.

"Heh, I've got an iron kidney. I can ALWAYS outdrink anyone." She boasted as she chugged more down. Jeez, just how much is her drinking limit?

I shook my head with a sigh before ordering another plate of meat and Leone took notice of my meal.

"Oh? Like meat do you? Hehe, my friend would love to meet you." She winked at me.

"Not as much as before strangely." I answered, holding back a blush. "Been craving it."

"Hm, maybe your body was just low on protein? Happens from time to time…" She stated. I shrugged.

After eating the first piece, I looked at her. "And why are you sitting with me anyway?"

"Aw…" She says before wrapping her arm around my neck, bringing me in closer to her… assets. "Easy cutie. You did me a favor… So I'm in debt to you…" She then leans in and whispers. "Maybe you would like to go somewhere more… 'private'?"

I blushed madly to what she meant, causing me to jolt back. "Y-You don't have owe me a-any debts." I stuttered.

She then cackled as she slapped my back, surprisingly enough her strength almost made me hit the table. "Just kidding! Hahaha! You can be fun to tease, ya know?" She smiled before chugging more down.

I sighed before finishing my meal. "Well, I should be going." I informed, getting up from my seat.

"See ya cutie pie!" She waved as she chugged more down.

Outside stood Sayo and Ieyasu as they walk up to me. "We found a room for the night. Luckily enough it's cheap!" Sayo smiled.

"Alright, let's go. I'm already tired." I said before letting out a yawn. What we didn't know was that as soon as we left, Leone eyed us leaving.

When we made it to the inn, we got our own rooms and as we were on our way to the rooms we rented, I heard Ieyasu and Sayo talking to each other. It was fun to see the two talk to each other. They are a nice duo and good friends. After meeting them, I already got to know them when we ate our meals. But... I was still worried about that it will take forever for me to find my way back home when this 'quest' ends. At least Sayo and Ieyasu are nice enough to tell me more about this place.

This place looked peaceful but I don't know why but a gut feeling says that there is something that this place is hiding. One thing I learned in books and movies is that there is always a dark secret about a peaceful place.

I let out a sigh before I closed my eyes, letting the onset of sleep to take over.

* * *

 _Dark….. It was completely dark….. Concrete filled the area as only faint winds and dripping water can be heard for miles….._

 _It was cold….. Not a single shred of heat or light can be seen or felt…._

 _Suddenly…. something can be heard…. A low growl at first….. It seemed to just…. draw me in…._

 _Along the walls first looked like rust…. But it wasn't. It was blood._

 _Blood seemed to fill the hall more and more… Then the limbs started to appear. Each one was more horrific than the next. The sounds of a chain ominously scraping against the wall only added more fright in the atmosphere as if something is chained._

 _It was terrifying…_

' _ **Let me out**_ _….' It called out…. It first sounded familiar, then it started to distort… turning into what sounds like an animal._

 _I saw a cage that was meant to hold something._

 _Something…. Something was moving inside it….. I couldn't make it out… But all I knew, was that the blood and limbs lead to it…. Almost like an arrow…_

 _It then started to wail, wail like… a monster. It moved around rapidly… Like it was trying to get out…._

 _I was scared…._

 _Then… finally I moved closer… The curiosity started to get to me… I wanted to know what this was…._

 _But… As soon as I got close enough, a face quickly appeared…. It was my face….But it quickly turned into some… monster as it screeched loudly at me._

* * *

I quickly shot up from the bed, my breathing was rapid from the dream. I looked at myself at the window, showing my reflection. "It was just a nightmare…" I muttered. Yet it frighteningly didn't feel like one… it was almost too real for it to be a nightmare.

I never had a nightmare like that before. I rubbed my head, trying to wonder what that was but at the same time, it was frightening to see myself become… whatever that thing was.

I got up from the bed before grabbing my hoodie-vest and put it over my shirt that I was currently wearing. Once ready, I looked at my hand and felt no itching or pain whatsoever, showing that I won't have to worry about any infections but I still have to keep it in case just in case.

As I got out of the door, there stood Ieyasu and Sayo. "Morning you two. Any luck finding your friend, Tatsumi?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Nothing on this side of the capital at least…" Sayo frowned.

"I'm sure you will find him again. You guys said so yourself, you three trained to protect yourselves." I assured.

"That's right!" Ieyasu agreed with a grin. "Come to think of it, do you know how to fight?"

I shook my head, "I don't have any knowledge of fighting to be honest." I answered. "I lived at a place where there's hardly any trouble."

"Must be nice… For us, we had no choice but to come here and join the army…. The taxes on our village is crippling us. To the point where we barely have much food or water for even 4 months." Sayo explained, trying to fight back some tears.

My eyes soften from hearing this. Me and my big mouth. "I'm sorry to hear about that… truly I am."

"Hey, it's okay man. We're doing this to save our village after all. It's not your fault, sides. If you didn't come from your place and save us, we would probably be eaten by some Danger Beasts?" Ieyasu reassured as he smiles.

"Oh…" I muttered but in my head, _'What the heck is a Danger Beast?'_

"Well at least I made it in time, didn't I?" I grinned. The two smiled with nods of their own. I then decided it was time for me to learn more about the Capital "Alright, listen. I'm gonna travel around to get any information. This is my first time here so I wanna see what I can learn about this place."

"Okay. We'll go try to join the army and 'maybe' find Tatsumi along the way." Sayo giggled.

"You best be careful out there Enrique, alright?" He smiles as he holds out his fist to me.

I nodded with a grin before I obliged with my own, sharing a fist bump. "Same goes for you two." I said.

They both smile as they wave at me before heading off in the opposite direction. I have to admit, they are good people to hang out with.

The travel was taking a long while as I wanted to learn about this Capital even though I keep receiving glances from people who were looking at my choice of clothing since they probably never seen something that I wear.

I then took notice of posters on a wall. Each one had a very high bounty on them. But they were all gathered in a circle. Each one did have a name, but above their name was what I assume to be is their group.

' _Night Raid huh?'_ I thought to myself, making sure to keep away from people like that as I kept my walk around the town.

* * *

The next day, I was starting to get familiar with the Capital. At first, it was troubling to know where to go and where to eat. However last night I experienced the same nightmare from before. It was frightening and it still felt too real. I just didn't know why the nightmares have been happening for the past two nights. I kept on seeing that same… monster or whatever it was as it was moving around in its cage, the chains being pulled by it as if it wants freedom.

Also, the strange thing is that I haven't seen Sayo or Ieyasu at all since yesterday. Sure they would have found their friend or joined the army by now but they said they would have told me. I wonder where they go?

I looked around as my stomach growled again, causing me to sigh in slight annoyance. "Again… I already ate two plates." I muttered in annoyance. Seriously, I think this sudden, extreme hunger is getting annoying. So, I decided that it was best to ignore it and try to look around more.

Hopefully I will encounter Sayo, Ieyasu, or their friend Tatsumi.

After a while, night finally began to fall so I decided to head back to the inn. Oddly enough as I started to travel a little more, an odd aroma filled my nose. It wasn't exactly, good, but somehow it just drew me in. But as I kept following the scent, I came across a very large wall that stood in my way…. But in a instance, I see the wall, I blink and now I'm surrounded by the forest.

' _How…. did I do that?'_ I thought to myself as I started to smell that scent again. My stomach growled louder as I started to follow it again. But as I do, somehow an image of Sayo and Ieyasu appeared in my mind for a moment.

"Sayo... Ieyasu..." I panted. Why is my body feeling like it's on fire? My breathing became ragged as I tried to focus on find the two teens. Sweat began to bead down my face as well with my body feeling like it's burning all over.

They were my new friends and now I don't know where they are. What happened to them anyway?

"Where... are you... two?" I weakly said, leaning against the wall. My breathing became more ragged yet heavy as I could barely wonder why I am walking towards wherever I am heading to. I could also strangely smell blood along with flesh. How can I be able to smell it…? Why does it smell… nice?

I tried to shake off the feeling but it only grew as my breathing was now more heavy. I looked around, trying to find out where the smell is coming from. Some smelled fresh while the other smelled… dead.

Close by was what looked like a large storage facility…. And the smell was coming from it as more of the… sweet.. sweet aroma poured out of it, my mouth starting to water up as I get closer to it.

"HEY! You! Stop right where you are!" Shouted out a voice.

I turned my head and saw some of the guards of the mansion, their armor slightly gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hold it intruder! You're under arrest for trespassing!" Shouted one of the guards.

They then began to close in on me, my heart racing more and more until….

 _ ***BA-DUM!* *BA-DUM!***_

I clutched my chest in pain again, now feeling worse than before. "Grrrhhh." I cringed as the pain continues. My body felt like it was burning.

Just what is going on with me? Why do I feel like this!?

"Hey, we told you that you need to-"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, my entire body feeling like something is changing inside me. My vision became blurry and red as blood with steam beginning to envelop me before my vision became a total blur.

And in my mind, a caged beast broke loose.

* * *

 _The guards stood back as they saw the steam envelope the body of the young man. Whatever is going on, it is not good. They had to stand back and shield themselves from the intense heat that was being emitted from the young man. Before they knew it, the heat created a shockwave, blasting them away from him. Once it died down, they all got up and pointed their weapons at the young man._

 _The steam died down, as they saw a prone figure on the ground instead of the young man. But, the young man was no longer in that spot; They were in front of an unknown, humanoid creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. His chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red._

 _Its head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what it's mouth is. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange while the back of its head had openings._

 _Overall, it's skin almost looked like it's a mix between flesh and metal melded together into a new type of skin._

 _It slowly raised its head at the guards before crawling a few steps towards them while letting out a growl. The guards quickly got their weapons ready but also trying to figure out what just happened._

 _But before they could even move, the creature made a quick swipe, cutting two guards in half._

 _It then slashes the third guard across the chest, its claws cutting through the armor like tissue once more as this proved that it's body was capable of going through the metal they are wearing. Seeing the blood leak out of the guard's armor it thrusted its arm into the man's chest, its hand on the other side of the guard's back as fear and death was in the latter's eyes._

 _The creature hissed before it crushed the heart and reeled back to avoid a slash from another guard. It roared at its opponent before jumping onto the ceiling and used its claws and feet to tightly hold onto the wood. It crawled before landing on the man's shoulders, the guard struggling to get the monster off of him. However the creature grabbed onto the man's head before using full force and ripped his head clean off the body and threw it out the window. It jumped off the body which spilled blood onto the floor, the guards now trembling in fear to what they witnessed._

 _This thing… this monster has single handedly killed four guards in seconds. It was like all it cared about was spilling blood into its own hands. Its eyes were the most disturbing feature; the blood red eyes revealing its bloodlust to kill and seeing that the guards are the only ones standing, it decided to go for its kill or more exact beginning its slaughter._

 _In the other part of the mansion, the older woman hummed to herself, as she walked through one of the manor's hallways._

 _"Now then...time to write today's journal entry." Aria's mother said, as she held her small journal close to her chest. "Heh, I just can't seem to quite this hobby..." Before the woman could say another word, her entire world turned upside down and immense pain coursed through her body. "Huh?" In that instant Aria's mother saw that she had been cut clean in half at her midsection. Blood sprayed from her severed torso, coating the walls and her unknown attacker. The older woman died before the top half of her body even hit the ground._

 _The assassin, revealed to be a busty purple-haired woman, swiped her large scissor like weapon; spreading the blood that coated it across the hallway. "I'm terribly sorry." The purple-haired woman said, as she bowed her head. The woman in question was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She was also wearing glasses and had a scar on her right cheek._

 _Within a room, a certain young man was resting in bed. The young man in question was in his teens with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick. He is wearing a white, collared shirt under a wool shirt, a pair of black pants and boots. However his sleeping was interrupted when a chill ran down his spine, causing him to sit up._

 _"...This...This is killing intent." he said, and his eyes narrowed as he grabbed onto his sword._

 _"I better check this out!" the brunette said, running out of the door to stop whoever is here. After moving past a few hallways, he stop as he looked at the blood red moon... Standing there on tops of what looks like to be several wires were 4 people... all looking down below._

 _He looked down to see several guards gather under them, weapons and guns ready to fire at the intruders. He continued run across the halls until he stopped where he stood when he was the other guards being killed. They were being slaughtered by an unknown creature who was busy slaughtering half of the guards that were trying to kill it but having extreme difficulties. It pounced at another guard before lunging its arm in the guard's chest before crushing the latter's heart. Once he was killed, it looked at the other guards as he let out a blood curdling screech, showing that it was ready to spill more blood._

 _It knelt down, its claws moving against each other as it roared at the guards. However, in its mind it was being prevented it from eating, only increasing the bloodlust to kill more and more. It chased after the fleeing prey, wanting to continue its kills._

" _What… is that thing?" The young boy asked as he watched in horror._

 _As soon as he sees the creature fleeing from his view, he snapped back into reality and started to worry._

" _Oh no… What if it goes after Aria?" He panic as he quickly turned around and raced off to find her._

 _He quickly search for her before he made it to the room. "Aria!" he called out, hitting the door. "Open the door hurry!"_

 _The door slowly opens to show nothing but an empty room inside. Aria, nowhere to be found in it. He frantically searched throughout the room before he heard the quiet sound of a door. He turned his head to the closet and approached it. Once he opened it, it revealed Aria._

" _T-Tatsumi!" She gasepd before hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face._

" _W-We have to go! The Night Raid are here!" He informed._

" _Night Raid?! Quickly, I know of a place where we'll be safe!" She said as she tugged his arm._

" _Wait, there's also something here as well…" The two heard the sound of a blood-curdling roar._

" _W-What…. What was that?" Aria asked him, worried._

" _Not good…" He answered as the duo were about to leave the room before they left the room. They continue to hear the sounds of fighting, both outside and inside the Manor. However Tatsumi couldn't tell what is worse. The Night Raid or the creature that is here._

 _The two continued their escape, making it to the storage facility but was confronted by the Night Raid._

 _The black haired girl dropped down in front of them, giving off a killer glare as she drew out her sword and pointed it to them both, ready to fight._

 _Tatsumi then withdrew his sword as he got ready to protect Aria. The black haired girl then got into a stance, waiting for Tatsumi to do the same. Once ready, they both dash towards each other, Tatsumi growled as he swung his sword…. Only for this girl to jump off of his head._

" _You're not the target…" She said before dashing towards Aria, but luckily enough a few guards rushed in, either swords drawn or guns firing at her. She was able to deflect the bullets, causing them to ricochet back at the gun men, making them drop their guns._

 _But for the ones who charged at her, were easily cut down with her blade. Markings appeared from their cut as it spread throughout their bodies before they dropped dead, leaving only one left._

 _The last remaining guard who was by the entrance went pale as he saw Night Raid, seeing as how all the guards were killed by them and the other half killed by the creature that was inside the manor. He turned his head to the rest of the assassins who noticed him. "I'm out of here!" He shouted before making a run for it._

 _However, the assassins weren't gonna let him escape._

" _Mine." The black haired girl said._

" _Got it," she nodded before aiming her gun at the runaway guard. Before she can pull the trigger, a blur pounced at the guard, forcing him out of her line of fire. "What the-?"_

 _The guard fell by the bushes as he rubbed his head. He looked around before a claw reached out from the bushes, grabbing the man by the leg resulting with a fall. The man darted his head to the hand and his face filled with fear. "Not me! No!" He screamed as he clawed the ground, digging his hands into the dirt before he was forcefully dragged into the bushes, the plants shaking violently as the man screamed in horror. The group could even hear bones and armor being crushed before the sound that they recognize was heard._

 _*SNAP!*_

 _The shaking died down as blood began to leak out of the bushes before the guard's helmet flew out and landed in front of the pig-tailed girl. She saw the decapitated head's eyes filled with horror and fright. Whatever attacked him, they could tell it's still here, prompting them to go on guard, looking at the greenery of the plants. Even the one with the lion ears and claws was using her heightened senses to find out what attacked the now slaughtered guard._

 _The young teen was wondering what is going on. Whatever is here killed, no slaughtered the guard. The blonde's lion ears twitched before darting her head to the tree. "It's there!" she pointed._

 _The pinkette pointed her gun at the tree and fired a round, destroying the tree. However, the figure quickly jumped away before landing on the ground, presenting itself. Now they saw what killed the last guard. They were in front of an unknown creature growling as it was on all fours. Its body was humanoid that is dark green with dark, blood red streaks and spikes protruding from his arms and back. Its chest also had raised parts as if it acted as bone but blood red._

 _It's head was green as well, remind them that of some type of reptile with two large blood-red eyes and an open mouth but no teeth, only pitch black as if you can't see what is in its mouth. A small horn that is on its forehead was orange with a round amethyst tip while the back of its head had openings._

 _Overall, it's skin almost looked like it's a mix between flesh and metal melded together into a new type of skin. It let out a blood-curdling screech as it faced the members of the Night Raid and Tatsumi._

" _It's back again.." Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he was still in front of the girl from the rich family that saved him._

" _It… It's gotta be a Danger Beast, right?" The little girl asked._

 _Akame on the other hand was a bit surprised by this thing. While it looks like a regular Danger Beast, even the killing intent was on the same level…. But its reactions and body movement didn't seem normal compared to a regular Danger Beast._

" _P-Please Tatsumi! Don't let that.. 'thing' or the assassins kill me! I beg you…" The little girl pleaded as she put on a 'cute' face for him._

 _Tatsumi blushed slightly as he shook his head. "Don't worry Aria. They won't even get near you!" Tatsumi proclaimed as he got in a stance._

 _The creature though, took notice of his stance as it turned its attention towards him, growling out more, as if it was waiting for some reaction. To which Akame took notice of._

" _This thing has human intelligence but it seems to run on animal instincts," The black haired girl noted as the group watched the creature hiss at them, its claws moving slightly as it eyes each one. She could literally feel the killing intent on the monster. It was ready to spill blood anytime, anywhere for it craved to kill anyone or anything it comes across._

 _However when it tried to move more, it lost its balance a bit as if it is losing energy, the girl noticing it._ 'It must be starving…' _she realized in thought. Most creatures rely on eating food to get their energy back but this one looked like it hasn't ate anything, as if something is preventing it from eating._

" _Che, if this thing is gonna waste our time, then I might as well kill it." Mine said as she pointed her gun at the creature. But before she could pull the trigger, it jumped at tremendous heights, avoiding the shot before it was on the roof of the shed._

" _What in the world?! How could one freak move so fast?!" Mine gasped out loud._

 _It hissed at the girl, as if it heard her. It jumped once more, landing on top of the tree before jumping onto the manor, showing that it's avoiding her sights._

" _Huh?! Where did it go?!" She shouted out, looking around for the creature, unaware of it being a few meters behind her._

 _Seeing its kill unaware, it jumped before its claws were on her and slammed her to the ground._

" _Mine!" Shouted out the armored warrior. He then quickly rushed towards Mine to strike at this new creature. But as soon as he swings it, the creature quickly grabs his spear, with just one hand._

" _I-Impossible!" He shouted before the creature flung him across the area, making a crater from the impact._

 _It roared out loud as it grabbed Mine, squeezing on her as if it was trying to squeeze the life from its target. Mine choked and gasped as she could feel it about to crush her windpipe. But before it could, as blonde blur passes by, striking the creature hard. It slowly released Mine from its grip as it collapsed right next to her._

 _Standing there was the blonde haired woman who had the creature at the back of its neck before it had the chance to kill Mine as its body went limp before she moved it aside. "You alright?"_

" _Yeah," Mine nodded, rubbing her neck. "Stupid Danger Beast. How is there even one within the Capital anyway!?"_

 _The black haired girl and her comrades wanted to know the same thing since a Danger Beast would never set foot inside the Empire Capital. However, they felt heat emitting from its body, causing them to step back a bit while steam began to surround its body. Once it died down, they were treated with something that took them by surprise._

 _The creature became human who is an unconscious young man who looks to be in his late teens, early 20s. He has short black hair that is in a messy style but a bit spiked and light ivory skin with a young complexion. He was wearing a black, hoodie-like vest that has a strap where the collar would be as the vest itself was unzipped, revealing a short-sleeved, white v-neck shirt. He was also wearing black cargo pants to match the vest. On his feet were gray shoes with black laces with the top slightly covered by the pants. There was also a type of necklace hanging around his neck. His clothing looked completely foreign, above all he looked like he was not from any known place they have been to during their missions. They also took notice of bandages wrapped around his right hand._

" _What the…?" The green-haired teen muttered in confusion and shock. "It was a person?"_

" _Could it be some sort of new Imperial Arm?" The armored man asked._

 _However for Leone, she easily recognize the young man as the green-haired teen took notice. "Leone?"_

" _I… know this guy. I met him at the bar two days ago. He's the one who paid for my drinks" Leone mentioned, stunned that he turned into this thing._

" _Wait, you met him?" Mine asked._

" _Yeah, but I didn't know he could do this sort of thing." Leone stated, as she started to ponder. "I think that explains the large appetite he had… I even remember him saying that he never craved a lot of meat before."_

" _So… what should we do with him then?" The armored man asked them all._

" _Hmm… I think we should bring him with us back to HQ." Akame stated to them._

" _WHAT?! Are you insane Akame?! What if this…. 'thing' wakes up and tries attacking us again?!" The green haired teen complained._

" _Oh relax Lubbock…" Leone said nonchalant._

" _Besides…. I don't sense any ill or killing intent from him….." Akame added on._

" _Yeah.. now that you mention it, it did seem to disappear right when this thing changed into a human.." Leone mentioned to them, as a light smirk of amusement appeared on her face._

" _And the thing lost balance when it moved." Akame recalled. "It was losing energy. In other words, it hasn't eaten in awhile."_

" _Well! Once he's up, let's feed him!" Leone smiles, causing both Mine and Lubbock to frown in disappointment._

" _He's not some pet Leone! Don't just decide this for everyone!" Lubbock complained, everyone forgetting the two obvious people still around them._

" _Let's go while we have a chance," Tatsumi whispered to the little girl. She nodded as the two walked back before the blonde's lion ears twitched._

" _And where do you two think you're going?" she asked._

 _They saw Akame with her sword ready but was stopped by the blonde. "Hold it." Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw a blonde woman grab ahold of Akame. "Cool your jets Akame."_

 _"What are you doing, Leone?" Akame asked, leaning her head back to look at Leone._

 _"We still have some spare time, don't we?" Leone asked, looking up to smile at Tatsumi. "Besides I owe this kid. So let me pay him back."_

 _The blonde woman let go of Akame, and walked towards the storage shed. "Listen kid. You were worried about us hurting an innocent girl..." When Leone reached the storage shed's locked door, she swiftly kicked it open. "...I wonder if you can still say that after seeing this." Leone stepped aside, so that Tatsumi could look into the opened storage shed. "Take a good hard look." Tatsumi walked up to the storage shed, and gazed inside...It was an action he immediately regretted. The storage shed was filled with mutilated human bodies, most of them hanging from the ceiling and missing limbs. The entire building reeked of decaying bodies and human waste. "This is the dark side of the capital."_

 _"Wha-What the hell is this?!" Tatsumi said, almost too stunned and disturbed to speak. Tatsumi couldn't tear his eyes away from the disgusting display before him._

 _"These people would invite in no name people from the countryside with their sweet offers...and then play with them by torturing them to death." Leone explained, crossing her arm underneath her chest. "This is the true nature of those 'innocent' people you wanted to defend."_

 _It was then that Tatsumi saw something that knocked all of the breath from his lungs. Hanging amongst the mass of bodies was Sayo. The girl was naked and covered in blood. Numerous cuts and bruises littered her body, and one of her legs was even but off. "S-Sayo? Is..Is that you Sayo?" When he didn't get a response, Tatsumi felt his heart drop. "...Sayo!"_

 _"So one of them was your friend." Leone asked, just as Aria tried to sneak away into the woods. "Where do you think you're going? You're asking for way too much if you think you can run away, little missy."_

 _"The family that lives here did this?" Tatsumi asked in an emotionless tone._

 _"Yes. And their guards kept silent about it, so they're just as guilty." Leone said, as she held onto Aria to keep her from escaping._

 _"S-She's obviously lying!" Aria pleaded, struggling against Leone's grasp. "I never even knew this place was here. Are you going to believe me, the one who saved you, or them, Tatsumi?!"_

 _"Ta..tsu...mi..." A weak voice called out from a cell to Tatsumi's left. "It...really is...you...isn't it..." Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw his other friend Ieyasu locked in the cage. The boy's body was covered in blood and sores._

 _"Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in a shocked tone._

 _"That girl approached me and Sayo...and she led us back to her home." Ieyasu explained, as he glared at Aria. "We passed out after eating a meal she gave us. When we woke up, we were in here." Ieyasu grabbed ahold of the bars of his cell, and grit his teeth. "T-That bitch... would torture Sayo for hours!"_

 _"And what the hell is wrong with that?!" Aria shouted, slapping Leone's hand away. "You were all just useless country bumpkins! You're no better than livestock! I can treat you any way I want!" Aria had an almost demonic look on her face, as she continued her rant. "And for a farm animal, that girl had such beautiful hair and way too much attitude! While I have to suffer with this unruly hair of mine. So I made her pay for it! You should thank me for how thorough I was with her!"_

 _"They were just demons disguised as humans." Leone said, snarling slightly at Aria. "Sorry I stopped you Akame."_

 _"I will end her slowly, like she did with her victims." Akame said, as she raised her sword._

 _"Wait." Tatsumi said, his hair hiding his eyes._

 _"Please don't tell me you're still going to defend this girl?" Leone asked in an annoyed tone._

 _"No..." Tatsumi said, unsheathing his sword. With a single slash, Tatsumi bisected the girl at her waist. "I'll be the one to kill her." Tatsumi's eyes were emotionless, as Aria's blood stained his shirt and his blade._

'I know she was a despicable person...but to cut her down without hesitation.' _Leone thought, as she rubbed her chin._

 _"Heh, heh...that's my Tatsumi..." Ieyasu said with a toothy grin. "I'm happy to see that bitch go." However Ieyasu stopped suddenly when he threw up some blood._

 _"What is it Ieyasu?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he threw the cage door open and held Ieyasu in his arms._

 _"He's in the final stages of Rubola disease." Akame explained, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "The wife of the house enjoyed injecting her victims with drugs, and recording the symptoms in her journal...I'm sorry but there's no saving him."_

 _"Ta-Tatsumi..." Ieyasu struggles to say; his voice was extremely weak and labored. "Sayo...Sayo didn't give into that bitch, even to the very end...it was so cool." Ieyasu said, before growing a grin on his face, as he soon started clenching his fist._

 _Ieyasu weakly smiled, "A-And that guy over there…" He weakly gestured to the unconscious young man. "He's a good friend… to be with. You should… talk to him when you have a chance." He said, and gave one last grin for the world to remember. "Ieyasu here...will keep it real..."_

 _And with those last words, his whole body fell limp. Here was a friend...who died in the arms of his friend. Tatsumi could only stare at Ieyasu, not knowing what to feel at this point._

 _"He was in a state where he could only survive with willpower alone." Akame stated at Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi could only shake at what he discovered on this very night._

 _"...What's wrong with the capital?" Tatsumi asked in a painful tone._

 _"Let's go, Leone." Akame said, turning to leave._

 _"Wait...why don't we bring him back with us?" Leone suggested, as she reached towards Tatsumi and grabbed onto his shirt. "Our hideout is a bit short-handed on members." Leone said, as she soon started dragging Tatsumi._

 _"Hey, let me go! I have to dig their graves!" Tatsumi shouted out as he struggled against her, but no avail. Leone just chose to ignore him, and looked at Akame with a suggestive look._

 _"Don't you think he has luck, guts, and skill as well?" Leone said, bringing up some points, and then turned to Tatsumi._

 _"Ah, and don't worry Tatsumi. I'll bring their bodies to the hideout later, so don't worry." Leone said, trying to comfort him. However, that still didn't sit well with Tatsumi._

 _"What!?" Tatsumi exclaimed at her._

 _Leone looked at the armored warrior. "You can carry Tatsumi here, I'll get the other guy." She said as she handed the young teen to the armored man._

" _Sure thing, Leone." The armored man nodded before carrying Tatsumi. "I told you guys to let me go!" He said, flailing his arms._

" _Don't worry. You'll like what we have in store for you…" The armored man said as what looks like sparkles are appearing from his body, glowing at Tatsumi as he looked at him strangely._

 _Leone approached the young man she met before, they were still curious to how it was possible for someone to morph into… whatever he became since there was not a single sight of an Imperial Arms or Teigu. It was as if he never had one on him. It may pose a problem if the authorities get him, seeing what he can do since he avoided very quickly and knows how to blend into the greenery of plant life._

 _But seeing how much potential he has, not only intrigued her, but she knew he would be vital to the team. Smiling she then picks him up as she slings him over her shoulders, looking at the others who were ready to go. They all then nodded as they started racing back towards their HQ before anything occurs._

" _I hate the fact we are bringing him along," Mine said, referring to Tatsumi. "And that… whoever or whatever he is!" she pointed at the unconscious young man._

" _Oh relax Mine. If you keep acting like that, you'll never find a boyfriend, or even get laid for that matter." Leone smirks._

" _Shut up!"_

" _Still… What will Najenda say about this? Will she even approve?" Lubbock asked them all, concerned to the fact they are bringing someone who became an unknown monster._

" _I believe she will accept them." Akame stated out to them, focused on getting home._

" _I hope you're right…" Lubbock muttered, glancing a look at the person._

* * *

 **(On the Next Hunt)**

"What have I become…" I muttered in horror.

"What those things!?" Lubbock exclaimed, trying to wonder what the creatures were.

" _RAAAAAHH! ..._ _AMAZON!_ " I roared and all of a sudden my body flashed and released a burst of hot energy.

 **Next time:** Kill the Amazonz

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that is it folks for the first chapter of **The Wild Omega**. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as well as the start of the story. Don't forget to check out my other stories as letting me know what you think of it as well as if this should continue? Stay in the shadows everyone! Follow, Favorite, review!

So, should this continue or not? Also I know you guys say that I should slow down and I am. Some of the other stories I lost inspiration to write so some stories you may have read will be gone except the three current stories that I am working on and I want them to be better than before.


	2. Chapter 2: Kill the Amazonz

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of The Wild Omega! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I know some of you wonder when Amazon Alpha along with Amazon Sigma will appear but for now, I'll leave you hints to when they will make their full appearance.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **)** and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the second chapter of the crossover.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016).**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

As I slept, I was seeing the dark cage again but inside it was the same chained creature. It turned its head to me, growling as it tried to attack. Just from that, I opened my eyes, waking up from that awful nightmare again. "Why did I have to dream about that monster…" I muttered. It was the third time dreaming about seeing that… that thing. It was like a nightmare every time I see that thing. However I got out of my stupor and realize that I was on a bed, yet I was in a room that isn't from the inn.

"Huh…?' I looked around and saw I was in some room, not like the one in that inn that I previously woke up in. I sat up on the bed, trying to remember what happened since last night was all a blur to me.

Just then the door opens up with the woman I met at the restaurant/bar. "Ah! I see you're awake now. That's good to know." She smiles as she walks closer to me.

I looked at her for a moment before I recognized who she is. "Wait, you're that blonde that I bought drinks for!" I remembered.

"Yep, that's me!" She chirped as placed the tray of food by the bed.

I took a good look of the room then at her. I rubbed my head, trying to figure out what is going on. "Just where am I at? Last thing I remember was…"

Images suddenly flashed back in my head. Images of claws ripping through flesh and metal. The blood-curdling screech of the monster from my dreams as it tore through the guards that confronted me. My eyes widen in horror and shock upon what I just remembered as I clenched my head from the pain of the memory. "I…." I tried to find a response as I lowered my hands to look at them. My memories were about killing those guards. I was on the verge of having a panic attack, ready to scream my lungs out in horror.

"Just relax….. okay?" She said to me softly and calmly, trying to ease my current expression.

I darted my head to get direction. "How can I!? I killed a group of people!" I shot back in shock as I got up from the bed. "That wasn't me! How can I do something like that!? Just where am I and who are you really!?"

The young lady pauses as she then looks back at me, her eyes showing nothing but the truth.

"My name is Leone. I'm an assassin for the revolutionary army known as Night Raid…." She explained to me, calmly as she could. However this only worsened my shock.

"Wait, you're an assassin!?" I pointed at her, my back now against the wall while I was still in shock. "Last thing I remember it's a crime where I'm from!"

"And you are correct. It is a crime… But our group is part of the revolutionary army. We are tasked to take down corrupt individuals and people. We may be assassins, but we are not monsters…. Those people 'you' think were innocent? They were under the guide of rich snobs who kidnap poor people and torture them to death…." Leone explained, the tone of hers was truthful yet filled with rage.

"Wait then Sayo and Ieyasu…" I remembered the two people I met when I ended up in this world. They were suppose to be in that manor from what that… Scent lead me to- wait then if she says what's true then...

"They were in that shed… tortured to death as well…." Leone said as her fist clenched with anger from it.

My eyes widen and my knees felt so weak that I fell to the ground, my eyes having the same feeling from 9 years ago. "Th-That can't be true…" I muttered. They were the first people that I met when I ended up in this world and now they're dead. "Why…" I felt my tears streaming down. "Just why does this have to happen to me!? I just met them and they became good friends! They were innocent people!"

First ending up in a new world with no knowledge of what to do and now I lose two of my new friends. Even became a monster that killed a bunch of guards.

Is this how dark the world can really be? Why did I become that… that thing that slaughtered those guards? Why did the Goddess have to bring me here!

"How long was I out…?"

"Since last night." She answered. "It has also been about 12 hours past morning. Kinda had to knock… well whatever you became, out last night."

I lowered my head. So it wasn't a dream at all and what's worse was that all this really happened. It was simply a living nightmare that I am going through, something that will scar me for the rest of my life. I became… a monster… last night and slaughtered people in a manor.

It was horrifying...

"Just relax, alright?" She suggested.

I looked at her before turning my head away, "Why are you trying to help me anyway…?" I muttered. "We've only just met."

"Because…. I know what it's like to lose everything… And the reason why I'm helping you? Heh… you got me those drinks, gotta pay back a favor…." Leone smiled lightly at me.

I turned my head to look at her once more as she placed the food next to me. "You should at least eat. My boss and the others want to talk to you after that whole 'wild thing' incident you somehow did," she informed.

My face went green when the memory came back again as she took notice of it. I quickly ran to the window and opened it before I began to lose my lunch. I heard the blonde let out a sigh before she walked out of the room and closed the door.

After losing the food I had in my stomach, I looked at my hands then at the door. I wanted to know what is going on with me and why I became that monster. If they have the answers, then I _hope_ I can find what I am searching for.

But I just couldn't get the images of what 'I' did out of my head. How can I prevent myself from becoming that thing again? Will I eventually turn into that thing again and never be human? Just what am I now…?

"What have I become?" I muttered in horror.

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kill the Amazonz!**

 _Everyone gathered within their headquarters meeting room. The boss of Night Raid sat on a chair, in front of everyone. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she also had purple eyes with her right eye covered by an eyepatch. She was also wearing a black suit. The interesting part about her was her right arm was mechanical._

 _It was then they relayed their mission, as well as taking Tatsumi and the young man with them. After their report, the boss, now known as Najenda, just gave a small smile at the teen in front of her._

 _"I see...I understand completely" Najenda said in understanding, and turned to Tatsumi. She held out her prosthetic arm to him._

 _"Tatsumi..would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi just frowned at her._

 _"I'm dead if I decline, right?" Tatsumi pointed out. Najenda shook her head at him._

 _"No, that's not going to happened, but we can't let you go back either." Najenda told him. "Instead, we'll have you work as a laborer in our workshop." Najenda pointed out._

 _"At any rate, you won't die, even if you decline. Given that...what do you think?" Najenda asked, giving Tatsumi an important question to think about. Tatsumi looked down in thought, and then clenched his fist._

 _"I...was planning to go out to the capital and become successful. To save my village, which is suffering from poverty..." Tatsumi stated_

 _"But even the imperial capital's rotten to the core!" Tatsumi said, with realization etched upon his face._

 _"The countryside's poor and suffering because the center is rotten." Bulat spoke from across the room, causing Tatsumi to turn his head towards him. Bulat then gave a charming smile to them._

 _"Don't you want to uproot the source of the rot? As a man!" Bulat said, with sparkles going around him._

 _"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier. But he learned of the empire's corruption and became one of us." Najenda stated. Bulat then gave a 'cool smile' as he leaned against the wall._

 _"After all, our work is to eliminate the evildoers in the capital. It's much better than working under those rotten people." Bulat stated._

 _"Indeed. That is why we work hard to get rid of the scum in the capital." Najenda said. Tatsumi then looked down in thought._

 _"But...even so...if you guys just kill the bad guys little by little, it won't really cause a great change, will it? In the end, places in remote regions like my village won't be saved like that." Tatsumi said, sadly looking down. However, Najenda simply kept up her confident smile._

 _"I see. Then Night Raid fits you even more perfectly." Najenda told him, causing confusion to Tatsumi._

 _"How come?" Tatsumi asked with a confused tone. Najenda then held out her arm once more._

 _"Far south of the capital, there is a hideout of an anti-empirical force, the Revolutionary Army." Najenda said._

 _"Revolutionary...Army?" Tatsumi said with both confusion and surprise._

 _"The Revolutionary Army, which started out as a small group, grew into large-scale organization by now. Then, inevitably, a unit to handle covert jobs such as assassination and information gathering was created. That's us, Night Raid." Najenda proudly said, and the flag behind her indicated their group. "Right now, we're exterminating the capital's ticks, but in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and the prime minister, who is the cause of the corruption...we will take him out ourselves!" Najenda stated with conviction, as she clenched the robotic arm hard. Tatsumi by now just looked shocked by this._

 _"...Take out..the prime minister?" Tatsumi said with shock evident within his tone._

 _"That's our goal. There are others, but I'll leave them for now. Although, I can't say anything specific about when they'll rise to action...we've prepared a plan to win. When the times comes, this country will change for sure." Najenda said with a resolute tone. Tatsumi then looked down the ground once more in thought, and contemplated upon those words, and then looked at Najenda with a serious expression._

 _"Will that new country...treat the people well?" Tatsumi asked. Najenda immediately nodded at him._

 _"Of course." Najenda immediately responded._

 _"I see..." Tatsumi said, and then gave a smile. "Awesome...so the killing you're doing now is just targeting bad guys and clean out the trash...it's what they call assassins of justice, isn't it!" Tatsumi said with admiration in his tone._

 _Boy did he choose his words wrong._

 _Everyone just stayed silent upon those words, until they all started laughing. Well, with the exception of Akame. Akame simply stared at Tatsumi with a blank expression._

" _Tatsumi...no matter how you look at it, what we're doing is murder." Leone said with a dark expression upon her face._

 _"There's no way there's justice in that." Sheele simply said._

 _"Every person here...could receive retribution and die at any moment." Bulat said to him._

" _Each person has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared. Will your opinion stay the same?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi stayed silent, and decided to move onto another topic._

 _"Will I get rewarded?" Tatsumi asked._

 _"Yeah. If you work properly, you'll be able to save your hometown." Najenda answered. Tatsumi then grew a resolute expression on his face._

 _"Then I'll do it! Let me into Night Raid! If it's for a big goal like that, Sayo and Ieyasu would have done the same!" Tatsumi answered._

 _"You might be unable to freely return back to your village though." Mine pointed out. Tatsumi didn't flinch in the slightest._

 _"That's fine. As long as everyone in the village can be happy, then I'm satisfied." Tatsumi stated with no hesitation, causing Mine to give a neutral look at him, before giving a "hmph"._

 _"It's decided." Najenda said, and held out her hand once more. "Welcome to the path of carnage, Tatsumi."_

 _Tatsumi simply nodded at her. "Yeah. Glad to be aboard."_

" _Now…" She looked at Leone. "How's the other one?"_

" _He recently woke up." She answered. "But it looks like he pretty shaken up along with the fact he barely remembered the incident including what he, or what he preferred, 'it' did."_

" _It? Why would he consider that when he did it?" Mine huffed. "That guy nearly crushed my neck."_

" _Mine. It's obvious he has a split personality when he turned into that thing. You should know that by now." Najenda said. "You remember that boy you saved, who turns out to have two sides, both a good heart, while the other one was just as twisted at the Empire?" she reminded, Mine lowering her head before huffing and turning away._

" _Either way, we can't just leave him be, especially with that kind of power." Najenda noted. "You said despite the intent equivalent to a Danger Beast, it remains intelligent with camouflage due to its skin and inhuman abilities like Leone's Teigu, is that correct, Akame?"_

 _The black haired girl nods, "And judging from him, it seems he was nowhere near 100% of his full strength. It seemed only around 10 at least." She noted._

 _Najenda pondered for a moment. "Akame, bring him to the meeting room. I would like to speak with him." She said._

 _Akame nods as she heads out towards Enrique's room to bring him towards the meeting area._

* * *

After eating the food, I let out a small sigh as I look at my hands. After everything that happened for the past two days, I just don't know what I should do now. That thing I saw in my dreams, it was the same one that killed those guards, a kajin on the hunt for blood to spill. My hands started to shake before I lowered them. No doubt that after remembering what 'I' did, I am now suffering from trauma, possibly PTSD.

Just what kind of monster did I become?

I went back to the memory of that dream I had of the kaijin that was in its cage. Its arms chained to the wall as it moves around. I quickly shook my head, wanting to forget it before I walked to the door and slowly opened it. I peeked from the room as I looked left and right of the hall, trying to find out where I should go. I slowly walked out of the room before looking at my hands. The memories of last night occurred again, making me clench my head from the pain. It felt like a drill was digging through my skull as those memories came back. I didn't want more memories of that… slaughter come was frightening to me. "Where should I go now…" I muttered to myself, looking at the hall.

"Firstly, you can follow me…." Replied a voice. I jump back, startled until I see a young girl in her teens with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Her clothes were basically that of.… a schoolgirl uniform?

"Don't scare me like that, alright?" I panted, patting my chest. "And… why are you wearing a school uniform…?"

"School…. Uniform?" She tilted her head. "This has always been my assassin suit since the first day I was given it."

I blinked until her face looked familiar. Wait, she is that girl from the wanted poster! She is also from the Night Raid! I gulped upon realizing that she is also an assassin. "Y-You said I have to follow you…?" I asked.

She nods turning around and walking away I gulp again, worried what it's about as I begin to follow her. As I followed her, we soon came up to a large room with other individuals. Leone was the first person I recognized. The second individual was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She was also wearing glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. Her hair was natural, no sign of hair dye whatsoever.

The third person was a young girl of below average height with very long pink hair, literally no hair dye whatsoever, tied in twin tails on both sides of her head while having pink eyes and wearing a pink outfit. Overall she was heavy on the color pink.

The fourth person was a young man with shoulder length green hair, green eyes and red goggled on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. Even his hair had no sign of hair dye as if it was his natural hair color.

The fifth person was a man who looks to be 4-5 years older than me. He was tall with a muscular build with blue eyes and black hair that is styled into a pompadour. He was wearing a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots.

The sixth person was a young man in question was in his teens with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick. He is wearing a white, collared shirt under a wool shirt, a pair of black pants and boots.

And finally, the seventh person was a woman who also looks to be around the same age at the tall man. She also had purple eyes with her right eye covered by an eyepatch. The interesting part about her was her right arm was surprisingly and shockingly mechanical. It was like something I would see in video games or movies. Seriously though are those type of hair colors natural in this world or something?

The black haired girl soon stood by the others as I saw some looked wary of me. Who wouldn't when I became that thing last night? I gulped before I slightly waved my hand. "H-Hello…" I greeted nervously. Who wouldn't be nervous and panicking to the fact that you are talking to a group of assassins?

"So, your name is Enrique, correct?" The woman with the silver hair asked me.

I nodded nervously. "Yeah…. That's my name…" I replied.

"So, I take it you don't know what happened to you?" She questioned.

"All I could remember was… that thing…." I placed my hand over my head. "It… It killed those guards… Something I don't understand. I couldn't do something like that, I am not like that…. I am just a normal person who often kept to himself."

"More like a confused monster…" Mine scoffed.

"I am not a monster okay." I argued. "I am _not_ like that. I would never kill like that, acting like some untamed monster."

"Easy, Mine. We've all had experiences where something happened to us that we don't understand." Sheele stated as she turned to me and gives me a warm smile. "I believe that you didn't mean to do all of that, Enrique."

I lowered my head. "All I want to do now is just go home and forget all of this…" I muttered. "But instead I was brought here and became that… that thing."

"If that is what you want, we can try our best. So which area did you come from? Or are you from the other 3 countries?" Najenda asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. Now that question was the nail in the coffin, how can I explain to them about me coming from another world? "Well it's kinda hard to explain…. I… am not from here, more like not from this world…" I answered.

They all remained silent for a moment before the pinkette busts out laughing. "So, you're not just confused, but crazy too! As if you came from another world!" she laughed.

I felt hurt from that as I looked away. "Who am I kidding… no one would have believe me at all." I muttered. "First I met that so called goddess of eternity, then I woke up in some lab and eventually becoming a monster. Now I am here with you guys thinking that I am some just crazy guy…"

The female with the silver hair looked up at me, a slight surprised look on her face. "Wait? What did you just say?" She asked me.

"All I know is that this woman told me about some quest to being here…" I said, trying to explain the best I could. "She even told me about my fate being here. Don't know what the hell that means anyway…"

"Describe her." Her eyes narrowed.

"Long snow white hair, bronze armor, black eyes that have stars up close." I listed. "She called herself the Goddess of Eternity."

The woman's eyes slightly widen upon what I said as she leaned forward from her seat. "You said you met the Goddess of Eternity?" she asked, her eyes now closed.

"From what she called herself, yeah." I nodded. "She was trapped in some medallion in which I broke to get her free. And she brought me here after that" I looked at the others who seemed surprise. "What? Was this Goddess important or something here?"

"Yes… Millennia ago the people of this world worshipped a goddess. She had long white hair and was always wearing bronze armor. She made miracles and did things, no one could ever imagine… One day she disappeared…. But it is said, for those who meet her, is destined for greatness…. Enrique, I believe the goddess of eternity sent you here for a reason…" She explained to me. "And hearing your details about her and the item in question, you are speaking the truth about you not being from here."

"Wait, are you saying, the reason this guy was able to turn into that 'thing' was because he met the goddess who brought him here?! Like she brought him from another world!?" Mine shouted out in disbelief. "You can't be serious boss!"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. As for his 'condition', something else is the cause of his… transformation that you described." she answered before looking at me. "Tell, me what happened to your hand?"

I looked at my hand that was wrapped in bandages. "Oh… I woke up in some old lab but I injured myself when I was trying to find my way out."

She began to ponder for a moment before she nodded. "Night Raid, your mission is to investigate the place he is talking about. If there is any information of anything helpful, report it back to me."

The woman looked at me, "Lead them to the place you mentioned." She informed. "That might provide you some answers about your condition."

* * *

We then set out to this lab to find some answers. Along the way, I was able to get more acquainted with everyone. Sides from Leone, Tatsumi and Mine. The others were Akame, the red-eyed girl with long hair, wearing a schoolgirl uniform for some reason? And was carrying a katana. She was mostly quiet.

Next to her was Bulat. Sides from the odd pompadour he sprouted, he seemed to be the tank of the group. Yet…. he just sends chills down my spine once and awhile as he gave me a strange look.

Next was Lubbock. He seemed very intelligent, but had a odd look on life… I just couldn't explain it.

And finally was Sheele. A young woman who had some sort of a motherly presence to her. She had glasses, a purple dress that complimented her long purple hair and eyes. She even carried a large pair of scissors. Sides from Leone and Tatsumi, she was very friendly.

But after a while of traveling, we came back to the old lab I was in when I first arrived in this world. Odd shivers went through my spine as we head inside it. The members of the Night Raid looked around as they saw the mess. "So this is where you woke up?" Lubbock asked.

"From what I remember, yeah." I slowly nodded as we proceeded our way in the lab. I saw those large, broken pods again, making me look away.

"Wow, this must be where they must have made prototype Teigus." Leone commented as Lubbock was looking through some stuff.

I took notice of Lubbock reading through a folder before he looked at us. "I don't think this is a teigu lab…" He muttered grimly as he handed the red-eyed girl the folder. "Akame, I think you should read it."

Akame opened the folder that had files, documents, reports, all with one topic in common.

 _Amazon_.

"Lubbock is right. This wasn't a lab to create teigus." She said, looking at us. "This was a lab that was creating artificial life forms from cells known as Amazon Cells."

"Then that means…" I looked at my hands in horror. "I have living cells inside my body… b-but how..."

"W-Wait so this isn't a teigu lab? This was some sick project someone was working on?" Tatsumi said, shocked upon this.

Akame flipped through the pages as she nodded. "And it gets worse…. They injected them into people. According to these reports, there was 4000 people who were injected with the so-called Amazon Cells, being used as test subjects."

Now, we were all shocked upon the information while I was also horrified. This place made 4000 people get injected with a living cell, the same type of cells that is in my body. "Just how did I get those cells in my body!? No one injected me with any of that! This place was abandoned when I woke up!"

"You did mention that the goddess brought you here, what do you remember when you woke up in this place?" Sheele asked.

Upon hearing her question and wanting to know how I contracted it, I went over the day I woke up in the lab. I remember walking around when I saw the shattered pods and the blood which made me pale. That was then I stumbled back to a desk… wait a minute. I quickly darted my head to the desk as I ran to it and saw the vial that broke when my hand was on it from two days ago. I gently picked up the broken vial and looked at it. "I think… this was how I got those cells… When I woke up in this place, I was scared from seeing those pods that I stumbled to this desk and my hand crushed this vial." I realized.

"In which your wounds contracted the cells that the vial held, resulting with what you became last night." Akame finished. I slowly placed it back and stared at it. I was on the verge of panicking from this due to the fact that I had contracted living cells that turned me into a bloodthirsty monster. Just why did I have to end up here of all places.

However, Leone placed her hand on my shoulder in which I looked at her before I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. "I-It's gonna take a while for me to understand this…." I muttered.

"Hey you guys, check this out." Mine called out, getting me out of my state.

We all looked at her before we followed her as she pointed at a certain room. Once we got close to her, we came across a room _filled_ with from what looks to be armbands made of metal, each one with eyes that are gray as if they are off. "Armbands?" Lubbock said, confused.

"A whole lot of them." Tatsumi added, looking at them.

Akame however was looking over the folder we got, flipping through the pages until she saw what she was looking for. "They are called Amazon Registers. From what this file said, they each contain… a drug that suppresses the Amazon Cells within a host."

Now all attention was on. "What?" I asked, nervous to why they were looking at me.

"Maybe we can use one for you." Sheele suggested. "It can help with your problem."

The busty blonde approached one of the displays and opened it, grabbing an Amazon Register and a canister that was included with it. "So.. how does this work?"

Akame looked over the file, "Press the center button on the armband."

Leone did as instructed, pressing a small button on the armband, revealing an opening that was meant to hold a small canister. Leone then placed it inside the armband before it closed itself, the 'eyes' now glowing blue. "Now what's next?"

"It says to place the armband on the upper arm of the person who has the Amazon Cell." Akame answered, causing me to tremble a bit knowing that I have to wear the armband.

I gulped as Leone approached me with the armband as I saw the number of needles the armband had inside. They were a bit thick as well. I always hated needles but this took it to another level of fright.

Seeing that it is the only thing that can help me with my condition, I slowly rolled up the sleeve on my left arm as Leone approached me more before she placed the armband on my arm, the needles digging into my skin. "GAH!" I cringed in immense pain, clutching onto the Amazon Register that was now on my arm. The needles were painful as I felt them in my arm. It felt very weird but at the same time painful.

"Are you alright…?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you think?" I said through my teeth, trying to adjust to the Amazon Register being connected to my arm. "It's not like you have to have dozens of thick needles in your arm for here on."

Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head as I sat on a dusty chair, trying to get over the pain. "Just how many of these armbands are there…?" he asked, turning his head to the display casings.

"More than 4,000, I bet. They must have planned on injecting the cells into more people." Leone answered, crossing her arms under her bust. "But looks like from what happened in that room before, something stopped the progression of injecting more people with that stuff. Whoever or whatever stopped the progression did the right thing. Sick bastards, using people to create creatures."

"Who would think this was a good idea?" Bulat questioned. "Why create these cells?"

Hearing that made me think over what happened, seeing what 'I' did last night. "They wanted to make biological weapons." I answered, the group looking at me. "I mean, all you gotta do is let the Amazons loose on an opposing army or rebels and let them have a buffet."

My answer made some of them frown in anger. It's not everyday you hear that someone was making monsters and let loose to kill their enemies.

"This is just sick…. To turn people into these things without any of their concerns put into place…" Sheele frowned.

"How would anyone understand something like that?"

"Weapons means money." I guessed. "I mean give them to any group who are willing to buy it then you have an army of living weapons."

"I bet the Empire made the funding for this…. It's the only reason as to why no one has ever heard about it…." Leone growled, gripping her arm. The others looked around in the room more until the Bulat guy called out to us.

"HEY! I found something!" Bulat shouted out. We then made our way towards him until, we saw a case opened and Bulat was the first to check what it was. He pulled the object out and revealed what it was.

The belt was black with the front being silver with two handles that looked to be rotatable and two red lenses that aren't glowing.

"Is that… a Teigu?" Mine said, looking at the belt. "I thought this place made whatever type of monsters were here?"

Akame flipped through the pages as she tried to look for an answer. "Hmm…. So far the notes stop at what this thing is… It's called the 'Amazon Driver' It has the ability to control the Amazon Cells and even use unique attacks or weapons with it." She explained, somewhat fascinated by it.

"Maybe he can use it. He does have those… Cells inside of him." Tatsumi suggested.

Bulat handed me the belt as I looked at it. Its lenses matching that kaijin's eyes. My vision felt like it was reacting to it, the lenses on the belt reminding me of the creature that is inside me.

 _ **Let me out…..**_

I shook my head as I placed my hand on my head. "I just don't wanna become that… Amazon again." I muttered. I really didn't want to become a cannibalistic monster. I kept the belt close as we continued our progress in searching for anything else useful that can help me but at the same time search for any other files that can tell us more about the Amazons.

Our search went deeper into the lab as we saw more dust and such covering the area but as we progress further, there was webbing in which I guess the local insects made this a home. "Bleh," Mine wiped away the webs that got caught in her hair. "Geez, I think this place is home for the bugs."

Tatsumi had to move away the webbing as some of us rather not get bitten like the local insects. I don't even know if the spiders are venomous or something like that. However as we traveled more, chills went through my spines.

"Uh guys…" Lubbock pointed at a desk.

We turned our heads a bit as we saw some large pods wrapped in silk…. Even dismembered body parts. My face went pale upon the sight as I looked away.

"Seems, something made this hideout as its food source… Can't be a Danger Beast, since they're animals… My guess some kind of serial killer and or cannibal…" Akame pointed out.

"But why the webbing?" Tatsumi asked.

"I heard some, killers uses Spider Silk to help… 'Preserve" the tenderness and moist in the meat." Leone stated.

My face went green again as I covered my mouth. I turned away not wanting to see more until I saw one of the body parts actually moving. Wait, it wasn't moving…. It was being lifted up. I slowly reeled back. "U-Uh…. Should a limb be lifted up like that…?" I pointed at the said body part.

They looked closely and sure enough, I was right…. It was moving… but it seemed attached to something as if something… was holding onto it, and judging from the angle, it was holding it from above.

We slowly looked up and saw what we couldn't believe. Clinging to the ceiling was three dark, humanoid creatures with an exoskeleton body and white fuzz on their bodies. Two pairs of spider-like legs draped over their shoulders as its hands look like sharp claws while they had a spider's abdomen hanging from its posterior. It also has a small head with red eyes on its face and working mandibles.

One of them was picking up its web into its mouth while sleeping before it twitched along with the other two. They then began shaking before they released their grips and came down at us.

"Night Raid, move!" Akame ordered.

"Come on Enrique!" Leone helped me move away as the three creatures landed onto the ground as they all screeched at us.

"What are those things!?" Lubbock exclaimed. "They don't look like any known Danger Beast I've seen or heard!"

Akame however took notice that the three creatures were wearing armbands, similar to mine but had red 'eyes'. "Those are the test subjects." She informed us.

"What!? You mean they become _those_ kind of monsters?!" Tatsumi said, his jaw dropping at the sight. "I thought it would be similar to Enrique's!"

"Each one must be a different type or strength." She continued. "We must be careful, Night Raid. We don't know how much capable these are for the file said that each one takes a different form and they are more intelligent than our average danger beast."

The three now identified Amazons screeched at us, letting out their bloodcurdling roar before the first two rushed towards us as they looked hungry for more food.

"Uhh…. I think they're hungry…" Tatsumi noted.

"You think!?" Mine exclaimed like it was a stupid question. She aimed her gun at the two until they jumped to the walls, avoiding the shot. We looked at the two and saw the third one was now above the ceiling, staring at us. "Great first whatever monster you were and now these things!"

"Night Raid, you know what to do." Akame ordered the others while I hid behind a desk, watching them advance towards the three spider humanoids.

Akame and Bulat seemed to take the toughest of the three Amazonz while Mine and Lubbock took care of the one jumping around, while Sheele and Leone were fighting against the one that seemed to try and target me of all things.

"Don't worry Enrique! Just stay there and try not to move!" Leone winked as she suckerpunched it back, despite it not doing much.

The Spider Amazon blocked an attack from Bulat as the other Spider Amazon avoided a cluster of strings from Lubbock as it retaliated with its own webs. The second one continued to shoots its webs at Sheele while the other was doing the same to Akame and Bulat, seeing them as the primary threats. The Spider Amazon with red arms, the lead one, shot its webs at Sheele's scissors and Leone. Sheele used her weapon to cut through the webs, protecting Leone but now its comrade saw that it needed help so it join the fellow Spider as the two now shot their webs at Sheele.

Though this time the webs fused to become a ball, striking her in the stomach as she it thrown onto the floor, only for more webs to surround her to the point where she can't even move.

"Sheele!" Leone shouted, glaring at the two Amazonz as she rushed over, claws ready to shred them to bits.

She punched the first one away as the other blocked her attack. It pushed forward with its strength as she was against the wall, its jaws snapping at her with the blonde preventing it from take a bite out of her.

I watched until I noticed one of the Amazonz that she punched away, approached me as the others were trying to capture the Night Raid. I stumbled back as I fell on the ground, crabwalking away from the approaching Amazon. Its jaws were drooling in satisfaction as if it found its helpless prey out of the group.

"Enrique!" Leone growled.

I continued to step away from it until I suddenly felt my heart have the same feeling… no not again! Of all times, why it has to be now..

"AAAAAAAAGGGGH!" I screamed in pain.

 _ **Use it…. Use the belt….**_ Called out in my head, the voice resembling that goddess I met before.

I grunted in pain from that same feeling again, but I turn towards the belt, and oddly enough, I knew I had to trust her. The same heat burned inside of me, sweat beading on my face. I gritted my teeth as I clenched the belt in my hands. Quickly, I strapped it on before I grabbed the handle and gave it a twist.

 **OMEGA**

" _RAAAAAAHH! ...AMAZON!_ " I roared and all of a sudden my body flashed and released a burst of hot energy.

And the caged beast inside my mind broke loose once more.

* * *

 _Everyone was blown away by the energy burst. When the light died down, everyone saw that Enrique had changed._

 _He had transformed into his Amazon form, but something was different. He appeared less beast-like and sleeker, but still very terrifying to look at. His green skin seemingly cleaner and shinier than before, and decorated with red stripes on parts of his body. The chest has become more refined and armored as well with the chest being a yellow-orange color and muscular while the upper part of his body, near his neck, acted as a collar. On his back sported sharp, black spine-like extrusion. Overall, the skin was more armored than before. Displayed on his left upper arm was the Amazon Register, with the 'eyes' of the device glowing blue indicating that it was still functioning._

 _The forearms and legs below the knees were covered in glove-like black armor with spikes on them. However they could tell his hands were ready to tear anything apart, even through the strongest metals._

 _And finally, his head was altered the most, no longer sporting a visible jaw. Instead, It looked like a silver mouthplate. The top 'fin' fanned out higher as the horn was now a more shinier golden color with the tip being dull instead of round. The eyes became more angular but the red eyes promised the spilling of blood._

 _He felt a part of his mind still having the instincts of the kaijin within._ _ **"Kill... KILL!**_ _" The newly formed Amazon roared._

 _The three Amazons screeched at him before charging towards the newly formed Amazon. He roared, seeing them as a threat and challenge and met in the middle._

 _When the first Spider Amazon tried to strike the newly formed Amazon, the latter blocked its attack before lifting it up and threw it to the wall, creating a dent._

 _He punched the other away, colliding with a few tables that broke upon the Spider Amazon's weight. It marched towards it as the newly formed Amazon lifted the Spider Amazon up before it slammed the spider to the ground, creating a small crater before it lifted it up again and swung it to the wall, breaking through the room._

 _The Spider Amazon flailed its arms until the other one rushed towards the Omega and got onto his back, biting into his skin. Omega roared out before grabbing the appendage on the Amazon's back and ripped it right out, green blood pouring out of its wound as the kaijin screeched in pain. The green Amazon grabbed it again and made it get off of him._

 _It then grabbed the right handle of its belt in which the belt announced it._

 **VIOLENT BREAK**

 _Omega gripped the right handle of his Amazon Driver and pulled on it. Black splotches of liquid spilled before a spear was now in his hand, black fluids dripping before it dried, hardening the blade._

 _He threw his spear at the first Spider Amazon, impaling the monster in the chest as it was sent flying across the room until it hit the wall. The kaijin coughed out blood from its jaws before its body fell limp, melting into watery flesh._

" _Woah…" Akame gasped in awe. Surprising her teammates by her gasp._

 _It roared out at the melted flesh before looking at the other two kaijins, growling at them. The kaijins screeched upon the loss of their fellow Amazon before they charged at him. However Omega had another thing in mind as it gripped the left handle and twisted it._

 **VIOLENT PUNISH**

 _The spikes on his forearm extended and he rushed at the last two Amazons, slicing them in half. The Amazons that were cut in half split apart before the bodies melted into watery flesh, leaving only the respective armbands intact much like the other one he has killed. The Amazon was growling as he looked around, seeing any further threats before turning his head to the members of the Night Raid._

* * *

"Enrique?" Tatsumi asked and I let loose a loud roar.

Tatsumi stood back a bit before I clutched my heart from the sudden change and I slowly looked at my hands. I stared at them for a good minute before clenching them tightly. My mind was human but filled with bloodlust or was it the Amazon within me. This wasn't me but at the same time it frighteningly felt like it was; The Amazon within me was my inner self.

" _ **I-It's ok, I-I'm in control,"**_ I said with a bit of a growl. I was still filled with bloodlust, but not towards the members of the Night Raid. My breathing was still that of the creature within me, my mind still trying to process what has occurred. Overall, I was still me, only the lust to kill any threat I see.

I reached down and removed the Amazons Driver, causing my body to revert to human form as I collapsed to my knees. I was tired since I never fought before but I also felt hungry.

"Do we have anything to eat...?" I asked with a weak smile.

Lubbock helped me up but he looked wary of me, no doubt after what I did it showed concern. "You sure you won't kill us?" he asked.

"I'm sure…" I nodded weakly. "Thank the Amazon Register…"

"So what do we do now?" Tatsumi asked as he finished removing the webs off Bulat and Sheele.

We looked at the three armbands in the melted flesh of the now dead Amazons. "We have to tell boss about the new situation. If there is more of those things out there then they will be doing the same thing." Akame informed. "And those armbands showed that two years passed for whoever… they were."

"And if the Empire gets a hold of these things or worst, make more under their control, then it will become a huge problem for everyone…" Leone added on, worried about that possibility.

"Let's gather all the files and those other armbands over there. Nothing can be left behind for the empire to use."

Everyone nodded as they begin to pack up everything they can from this place. Once done, Tatsumi and Leone helped me walk as we made our way outside of the lab. Once far enough away, Mine unleashes a large blast from her weapon, setting ablaze the lab as it started to turn everything in it into ash so there would be no trace.

Once it's was close to becoming ashes, we walked away as Bulat and Lubbock carried the stuff we gathered from the lab and head back to the Night Raid base.

From a distance, a figure in red with green eyes watched in interest, _**"**_ **So… a new Amazon is here..** _ **"**_ It scratched his chest, the markings revealing as if something gave it scars in the past. It looked at the now burning lab that once had the three Amazons then looking at the Night Raid from a distance. **"Let's see how you can handle them, Night Raid…"**

The figure walked away, going back to wherever he came from.

* * *

 _After making it back to base, they left Enrique to be watched over by Leone while the others went to see their boss. In the meeting room, Akame relayed the information they gathered from what occurred in the lab. To Najenda, she was shocked and angered upon hearing the part about the lab turning people into cannibalistic monsters all from a small living Virus with intent that is equivalent to a Danger Beast._

" _So there_ is _a situation." The silver-haired woman said. "And you said there's 4000 of them still out there?"_

" _3997 since Enrique killed three of them." Akame corrected. "These were innocent people who were injected with the living virus. It mentioned that each Cell is a creature, eating the human cells before maturing and showing itself."_

" _I see…. And we have no way to find out who's been infected…" She said out loud, pondering on how to deal with the rest of them._

" _The only thing we know is that they have to be wearing an armband like these." Mine shows one of the armbands they collected. "And the… Amazonz we faced had one, showing that two years passed for the three subjects."_

 _Najenda pondered over the information. If the Amazons are people then that means they would be somewhere around the place with an armband which is the only sign to show that they are an Amazon. "What should we do boss…?"_

 _Najenda raised her head and said, "Despite our mission to take care of the corruption, we will consider the situation of these Amazons as a threat. If those files say what is true then we will also do tasks of eliminating them."_

" _What about Enrique…?" Tatsumi asked, concerned._

 _Najenda went over the information she was told about the mission. He too was a host but only recent which was relief since he has an armband in his arm along with the drug to suppress the Amazon Cells inside his body. More importantly, the group brought back a large amount of canisters of the drug in which it will provide him more years since each one lasts two years._

 _She was also told about the new power with that belt they obtained. It could be mistaken as a Teigu but it was created by whoever formed the lab as well as the belt only functional for the people with an Amazon Cell._

" _I think he should be put down." Mine said. "We saw what he did, boss. He tore them apart easily, even the fact that his intent was_ much _higher than before."_

" _How could you say that Mine? If it wasn't for him, we would've died!" Tatsumi argued._

" _Not to mention, I bet if we come across one again, we would die for sure…. And I bet you would be the first." Lubbock said, looking at Mine. "We would have been there next course on the menu."_

 _Mine wanted to argue but looked away. "You guys will see that I'm right…. He is only a ticking time bomb." she muttered_

 _Najenda pondered more upon the information. Hearing about these new creatures and the fact that the young man killed three due to the belt. "Where is he right now?" She asked._

" _I believe him and Leone are in the kitchen, he seemed to be starving after that change." Bulat pointed out._

* * *

Leone and I sat together as we ate meat, and lots of meat. Being an Amazon, I now lived off protein. The Amazon that had lost control targeted humans, but other forms of protein was acceptable as well. Like from other animals such as cows and chickens.

I tore into my meal. I didn't bother using a knife and fork to cut it to pieces. I held it in my bare hands and tore pieces of it with my teeth before chewing it in my mouth.

Leone seemed to enjoy my company as she ate the same way. "Man this hits the spot!" she said, munching on her food before looking at me. She swallowed her food and said, "I can see you are enjoying the meal."

When I bit into my food, I looked at her. I pulled away from my food and rubbed the back of my head. "Since I have the… Amazon Cells inside me, I have to rely most of my meals on protein." I responded, nervously. "At least we have food that has protein which is good enough for me."

The blonde laughed before patting my back, nearly making me drop my food. "You have more cravings of meat than Akame does with her food." she commented.

I looked away slightly embarrassed from her comment. I then looked at my food for a moment before I decided to ask Leone a question. "Hey Leone… what is it like… being in the Night Raid..?" I asked nervously.

"Well… It's kinda hard to say. We're still killing people, but we are only doing it to get rid of the corruption. We know this won't be the last time, but by doing this, we can show others that you can fight back, even if you're an assassin." Leone explained.

"I… see…" I muttered as I took a bite of my food before swallowing. "It's just that… I don't know what to do knowing what I have done.." I then finished the remaining food on my plate. "I don't what I am anymore… am I even human? Or just some monster that wants to kill and spill blood…" I looked at the cup, seeing my reflection. "What should I do now…?" I muttered.

"Well…. If you're too confused on the matter…. Then, I'll do my best to help you out Enrique." Leone smiled. She then placed her hand on my shoulder. "And don't think like that alright? You are you. Nothing else."

I looked at her as she let out a cheeky smile before I let out a small smile. "I… guess you're right, Leone…" I responded. Leone smile grew before she placed her arm over my shoulder, causing me to blush lightly from the close contact.

"Of course I am." She smiled.

"Ahem…"

We then both turned our heads to see Bulat standing there, causing me to move away in time from Leone. "Najenda wants to speak to you Enrique." he informed.

I got up from the chair before I followed Bulat to the meeting room. Once there, I saw the other members of the Night Raid with the now named Najenda woman. "You… wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

"Yes. I would like to ask you a question…."

I looked at her with a curious look, wonder what she will ask.

"Do you wish to join the Night Raid?" The woman offered. "With your newfound abilities and potential, you can help us rid the corrupt government."

I looked at the others then at the woman. It was a tough decision to decide. I mean I would be doing tasks of an assassin… taking lives. Killing is what I don't like, no innocent person should go through killing another.

But I had nowhere else to go, and if I tried to go on alone who knows what will happen to me. I would eventually need more money for food if I were to prevent myself from going berserk and the supplies to keep me in check.

The people in front of me were willing help me with my situation. They weren't like any assassin I read or seen on video games and movies. These people do this to help rid the corrupt government that has ruined many lives from what Leone told me. Even more they took two lives of people that were not only my first friends of this world but Sayo and Ieyasu were also Tatsumi's best friends.

I remember Leone even telling me more about the Night Raid and to why they target people in the Capital for what was really behind those people of the capital. They were wolves in sheep's clothing, taking or ruining other people's lives. If I do this it meant I would be spilling blood to my hands but I would be helping the innocent.

Now… I have made my decision.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I took a deep breath and finally said, "I... I accept." I answered, nervous. "I… would like to join the Night Raid."

The woman smiled upon this. "Then I welcome you to the Night Raid, Enrique." She stated. "I am Najenda, I am the head of the group. I will be your boss from here on."

The members of the Night Raid had their own reactions upon hearing this. The pinkette, Mine, crossed her arms, glaring at me with a disapproving frown. Lubbock and Tatsumi looked wary of me knowing that I am simply a ticking time bomb waiting to lose control. Bulat… he gave a smile that creeps me out. Akame gave me a blank expression as if it was a normal thing.

But for Leone, and Sheele, they seemed happy upon this. I made this choice and there was no turning back.

Do I regret it? Yes.

Will I enjoy it? Absolutely not.

One thing I learned is that an assassin's mission could be there last. These guys were putting there life on the line to help rid the corruption and if it meant sacrificing themselves to save them they would accept it. Me? Well I just have to try to survive and keep myself in check.

"Since you are now an official member of the Night Raid, training for you begins tomorrow." Najenda informed.

"Training?"

"You're strong from what Akame reported, but your fighting style is crude and unrefined. That might seem alright against untrained opponents or these beast-like Amazonz, but you may fight more skilled fighters in the future and now that you're with Night Raid you're going to have to figure out your limits and discover what you can do with your abilities." she said as Akame handed her the folder and opened it, looking at the files about the Amazon Cells. "Seeing as how theses… things enhance their host, we have to know how capable they are in human form." Najenda said, as she lit up a cigar and took in the smoke. She then breathed it out, and looked at me. "And seeing as how this new situation has arisen, we will also assign you missions involving these… Amazonz."

I slowly nodded, understanding why she wants me to fight the Amazonz. They would be targeting people to eat, innocent or not, they eat in order to satisfy their cravings of flesh. "I understand, ma'am." I answered. "I… I'll do my best…."

"Good." Najenda smiled. "For now, get the rest you need so you can be ready for training tomorrow." she stated. I nodded nervously before going to the room I woke up in.

* * *

As night time was around, I was staring at the ceiling before raising my right hand, seeing the bandages covering it entirely. I decided not to remove the bandages since I woke up in this base, I left it on as a reminder… a reminder to what happened to me as well as a reminder to who I am.

Back in my world, there are stories of heroes who could transform to fight monsters. I actually knew what I had turned into without realizing it. The vial held an Amazon Cell which made me become an Amazon. The belt however was what enhanced the power, transforming it into armor-like skin. That was then I realized what I became.

"Kamen Rider…" I muttered. But can I really be considered a so-called Kamen Rider? I've spilled blood even if it wasn't… 'me'. I slightly shook my head and looked at the window.

I wanted to get sleep but I couldn't… To be honest, I was scared and worried. My reason… I am taking the role as an assassin to kill which made me very uncomfortable. I know it will haunt me for the rest of my life but if these people in the Empire are sadistic and corrupt as that family than I have to do my best and pull through. I reached under my shirt and pulled out the dog tags, seeing my dad's name before I clenched it gently. "I hope I can find my way home once this is all over..." I muttered to myself.

I never wanted this to happen to me. All I wanted to do was to find my way home. As I turned in bed, I heard the door knock in which I turned around in bed to look at the door. I got up and approached it before asking, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Enrique, it's me, Tatsumi." Tatsumi's voice answered.

I slowly opened the door and saw he was still in his casual clothes instead of sleepwear. "What is it…?" I asked.

"It's about Sayo and Ieyasu…" He muttered, making me look down.

I walked out the room and sat against the wall while Tatsumi sat across from me. I guess he is still wary to what I have done as well as the incident from two days ago. "Enrique… before Ieyasu died, he told me you are a good person, is that true…?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. "When I met them, they were good people to hang out with…" I replied. "I helped them when we got to the Capital… even paid a room for them…" I lowered my head. "And we became friends… I never had many friends before, Tatsumi…"

He looked at me, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean…?"

"Before I can say it, do you trust me, Tatsumi…?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, seeing my eyes before he nodded, "If Sayo and Ieyasu trusted you, then I trust you… even if you have an… Amazon within you." he replied.

I smiled lightly before I spoke up. "You see… back at my home… I wasn't all that known, by that I mean I was a bit distant…." I stated. "9 years ago, there would be kids older or the same age as me who would bully me. You know, making fun of me, calling me names, even hurting me. I was more of an outcast from others, keeping to myself after the day my dad died when I was 11."

"That sounds awful…." Tatsumi frowned. "And…. I'm sorry to hear that…."

I let out a dry chuckle before leaning my head back against the wall. "All I ever done was simply living through my days like a normal person would. But now… now I realized that no matter what world you are in, it can always be a dark place despite the peace…"

"Well…. That is why we're going to do this. To get rid of the darkness…." Tatsumi stated. I turned my head to him. "I mean, with the empire corrupted, there has to be someone to stand up for themselves so that the corruption can stop." He pointed out. "And we can stop it. Sayo and Ieyasu would have done the same thing like I am doing now."

I looked at him surprised upon his words. For a guy younger than me, he wants to do the right thing to help people. I smiled lightly before I got up and reached my hand out to him. "... friends…?" I asked.

He smiled brightly before taking my hand and nodding. He then stands up as he starts to make his way back to his room. "Also… Thank you…. I really appreciate you helping my friends before their… 'last' moments." He said to me before I decided to enter my room.

Hearing what Tatsumi said made my smile grow slightly. Sayo and Ieyasu were right about Tatsumi. He really is a good person once you talk to him.

"Maybe…. I can get used to this place?" I muttered to myself before I finally drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT HUNT)**

"Inside my head there's another me. The Amazon that wants to break loose and fight. It loves to fight and that means _I_ love to fight too," I admitted.

"Now, you're getting the hang of it!" She beamed, getting into a stance.

"Sheele and I often help her knowing that she often have a relapse of old memories." She answered.

 **Next time:** Welcome to the Night Raid

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks that is it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoy the Omega form debut as well as the fight against the Amazonz. I know some of you are wondering what the pairing is but to let you all know that it is a secret. I don't want to spoil it. Anyways, don't forget to check out my other story **Remnants of Desires (Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY)** and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD)**. Until then, I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Night Raid!

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of The Wild Omega! I do apologize for the long wait but I have been busy with work and such. I have also been working on chapters for my others stories. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **The Wings of Drive** (Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us get back to the story now, shall we?

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016).**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Omega Form"**_

* * *

(Several days later)

 _Omega was surrounded. The members of Night Raid had their weapons trained on him. It seemed that they had now deemed him a threat that needed to be taken down. The intensity of their glares showed that they didn't have a choice and that this needed to be done. They previously battle against him earlier and now they got prepared for another round…._

 _Only for a bell to be rung by the boss of the Night Raid, Najenda._

* * *

"Alright, that's enough training for now!"

The Night Raid lowered their weapons as Najenda approached us. I shook my head a bit, trying to clear the primal urges I had before looking down at the belt.

I undid my transformation, my Amazon form seemingly melting away as I returned to human form.

Najenda said, "Enrique, we've been at this for several days now. You need to learn to control yourself better. You may fight like a beast, but that doesn't mean you have to become one."

I lowered my head and nodded. "I… I understand…" I answered. I was still trying to adjust to what happened to me knowing that I became an Amazon and during the training, when I fight, it felt like the inner self _wanted_ to fight. It was scary really, a guy like me who hated fighting… was starting to like fighting. Now that is frightening to know; my inner self craving for fights while me… myself hates it.

Also, I wasn't allowed to go on missions with them due to my 'condition' and I had to control myself in the meantime. Of course, that was also because I have yet to detect any Amazon. From that file they collected, an Amazon is able to detect another which surprised me. Strangely, Tatsumi couldn't go on missions either. My guess is because the both of us are new to the organization.

Plus, it has also been several days since I started training with the members of Night Raid. They really weren't holding back either, seeing as my body could take it in my Omega form. They had to know how capable an Amazon can be since they are more intelligent and stronger than an average human and the so-called Danger Beasts. So Najenda told all of them to fight against me as training so they can learn the capability of one since the belt I have fully enhances an Amazon's power.

Hence the reason they have been training me. Though I had a feeling that Mine was taking a kind of sick pleasure in blasting me with that rifle when she was allowed to.

Leone, of course, was a challenge in close-ranged combat. When she uses a weapon called a Teigu like the other members except Najenda and Tatsumi, have, it makes her get lion ears and claws. Her claws were sharp and she had impressive physical strength. She also had the skill to back it up, something which I lacked. I'm getting better though thanks to that.

And right now, I was chewing on a piece of beef jerky, Leone sat next to me. I saw the injury I left on her arm, which was bandaged. "Sorry about the injury Leone…" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it, thanks to my Teigu my wounds can regenerate." She waved off nonchalant.

I blinked upon hearing that again, I was confused about that word, Teigu. I looked at her, "Just what is a Teigu?" I asked.

"Well….they're special items that were made during the First Empire time. The King wanted to pass something down, since he knew he was on his last legs. So, he gathered the strongest warriors, the most brilliant minds, and the most powerful magicians in the world. He banded them together as they sent out in the world to create several Teigu. Items imbued with amazing powers." she taps her little belt buckle. "This is mine, the Lionelle. It gives me the essence of a lion itself."

I looked at the buckle she mentioned then at her. It felt like something similar to those stories of Kamen Riders I heard about. Even more that her Teigu almost sounds similar to that Rider, what his name again? Beast?

"Your Amazon Driver could be considered one in a way." She points to it. "And if you're not careful, someone could snatch it away… And who knows? Maybe they're an Amazon and don't know it yet?" She teased me.

"I… rather learn to keep myself in control…" I responded. "That device is the only thing that can help me…" I looked at the armband in my arm. "As well as the armband..."

"Only if you allow it…" Leone said, leaning back and taking a swig of whiskey.

I sighed knowing that she proves a point. I have to make sure I keep in control of those instincts, without going out of control. I looked at the sky, memories of that fight against those Spider Amazons coming back and what that thing inside me kept saying.

All it cared about was fighting. Killing. Spill blood of the enemy.

I lowered my head as I looked at the Amazon Driver in my hands. "Inside my head there's another me. The Amazon that wants to break loose and fight. It loves to fight and that means I love to fight too," I admitted. "I came to realize from what happened against those… Spider Amazons. It's scary really…. A guy like me who hated fighting is starting to enjoy it all because of his inner 'demon'... Fighting to kill… fighting to survive. Eat or be eaten… "

"That's life for you…. Technically we all are like that… It's just how we survive." Leone said, looking up at the ceiling.

I looked at the belt once more upon her statement. Is she right? Do people have to fight to survive…? Is this how some worlds have to do to live? To survive?

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Night Raid**

As we were eating dinner, we were all gathered at the table. For me, I had nothing but mostly meat since I have to rely on proteins. I was still trying to adjust to being here in this base since I am practically living here now and this world. Since I ended up here, I came to learn how dark the world can be and in this place, the Empire is corrupted and sadistic.

I looked at the others who were eating as well while I still felt uncomfortable sitting with them knowing that I barely know them and they are assassins while I am just someone who wants to live and not become a monster like those three Spider Amazon.

Ever since I became a member of their group, I was also given a disapproving look from the Mine girl and right now she was giving me that look still.

Tatsumi took notice as he looked at me for a moment before he seemed to be curious about something. "Hey Enrique, can I ask you something?" he asked.

I turned my head to him, "What is it?" I asked.

"What is it like at your home place?" Tatsumi asked, curious to know about my home. "Since that Goddess brought you from another place and all, what is like where you are from?"

"You… want to know about where I came from?" I asked, surprised to hear his request.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna know too." Leone smiled.

"I bet he's just from the garbage." Mine huffed.

"Seeing as how the others are interested, can you tell us?" Najenda insisted. "Since you are now part of the Night Raid and you should tells us about yourself." I looked at the others who nodded, wanting to know about where I exactly come from. I guess they want me to trust them since I am a new member of the Night Raid.

"Well… the place I come from has not one continent but 7 continents." I started. "Each continent has their own set of countries, languages, and culture." The others had looks of shock yet awe about it, remaining silent to hear more. Even Akame wanted to know, while she was munching on a large slab of meat. "And my world is 25% land, 75% water as most of the continents are surrounded by large oceans. And the continent I was from is North America, a continent that has 3 large countries."

"Which one of the three countries you live in?" Tatsumi asked.

"The United States of America." I replied before taking a bite of my food.

"Geez that sounds dumb… What kind of crazy people did you live with to be that arrogant?" Mine questioned.

"It has a long history. The United States have 50 states, large masses of land. At first it was 13 or in other words, the 13 Colonies. We weren't that advanced but more like… not enough resources."

"So… how did they unite?" Sheele asked.

"Well the people of the 13 Colonies were originally from another country called Great Britain but as years went by, they wanted their own independence but the king wanted taxes from them despite that." I answered. Some frowned upon hearing this. "However, one man made a document that made an impact to the 13 Colonies. The Declaration of Independence, it is what gave everyone their own independence. Yet we soon came into war against the British. Lives were lost until the historical battle made it the battle where we won against them and the King decided to no longer bother us."

Najenda had a soft smile on her face, somewhat daydreaming if that could happen here. "What about the other cultures and countries?" Sheele asked.

"Some had their own wars and problems and each one made a change." I answered as I began to explain to them about the countries I was familiar with. Some of them were interested about the countries while the other members seemed intrigued by it. "And as for my home, we went through more wars but at the same time, we created new things for us and the other counties. Electricity, heat. Even machines with wheels, no horses needed for them."

This made some of them cough or choke on their food while some of them looked at me like I was crazy. Mine though busted out laughing again. "A machine with wheels and no horses? My god you must think we're stupid!" She laughed. "I knew you were crazy, but now you're becoming more insane!"

I ignored her statement as I looked at the others. "And we didn't have to rely on swords, arrows, or knives, we created guns, many times including large artillery." I continued.

"We have guns too." Mine scoffed, bringing out her Pumpkin.

"Do you guys have artillery capable of wiping out two cities and making it uninhabitable for millions of years?" I asked. They yet again stood still, while giving me another shocked expression with Mine huffing and looking away. "As years go by, we developed weapons like that. Ships with cannons, flying machines we call jets. My home country has a large number of military groups. They fight to protect the home country."

"Sounds to me, like that should be the way the Empire should be." Lubbock chuckled.

"Even we have a justice system." I continued, making them look at me. "We have laws and we often take things serious. Corruption? We investigate it and put them behind bars. Crimes? There's the law enforcement who find out the cause, motive, and the suspects to the crime to which we try them in court and present evidence to show what the suspect has done. Each state has law enforcement, even within the cities."

"That sounds like a fantasy…." Leone got out, surprised.

"However… we sometimes experience terrible days. There are those we call terrorists… they took away lives by bombing or killing people… There was one time that was considered the most traumatical day for us in America. They killed dozens of people, crashing into two towers, one building collapse and left a part of the city in ashes… people mourned for the loss. It went on and on even in other countries that these terrorists commit. So the commander-in-chief, the person we call the President, declared war on them and been on war for years until we decided to bring our troops home but we still left them stationed at the origin to make sure they don't commit those acts."

"My goodness…." Sheele gasped.

Leone growled, her hand already breaking the glass in her hands upon hearing that. "If we were there, they wouldn't even get the chance to try that…"

I reached in my shirt before pulling out the dog tags. "My dad, he was a soldier to the group called the Marines. They have a quote that even I keep in mind, Semper Fi, in translation Always faithful." I explained. "And we still have people to stop terrorist acts. We still try to keep things peaceful in our home country despite the crimes that sometimes occur and the terrorism that the authorities keep watch to prevent further loss. The state I am from is close to the city that the commander-in-chief is in. My hometown sometimes has its troubles but it's often handled."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well… I was just normal guy before I was brought here by that Goddess." I answered. "I simply go through the days like a normal person would. At least I did before I ended up here. Overall, my world is a bit more advanced than this world and we often takes things serious to crimes and such... but now I learned that the world can be a dark place to be in, even in times of peace..." I finished as the others began to think over what I told them.

"When there's light, there must always be darkness…" Akame quoted.

I nodded in agreement upon the quote. "All worlds are not the peaceful for conflicts can always brew." I said.

"Amen to that…." Lubbock said, lifting up his glass.

"A Utopia can only be an imagination," Bulat nodded.

"So our worlds are not that different, only thing is more peaceful within your country and the crimes is less." Tatsumi summed up.

"Pretty much." I took a sip of my water.

"Though, don't take it for granted…. Sooner or later, it could happen there as well…. Maybe even worst…." Akame noted.

I lowered my head upon the thought. God knows what will happen if that ever occurred, the thought of it honestly scares me.

"Did you ever went to the other countries or continents, Enrique?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, I've been to one since my dad was a solider who he and others were stationed their. The country was Japan, also known as the land of the Rising Sun or as they say it, Nihon." I answered.

"What was this… 'Japan' like?" Sheele asked, intrigued.

"They are traditional while a few years ahead than other countries in the world where I am from. I spent 2 years of my childhood over there. Despite the technology, they keep things in balance between nature and technology." I explained. "In ancient times there was warriors called Samurai and they had a code for honor." I pointed at Akame's sword. "There is even a katana called the Murasame."

Akame looked up. "They have the same Teigu as mine?" She questioned.

"There are no teigus but stories behind the sword." I nodded. "The Murasame was considered a cursed sword, that would only bring death alone and 'thirst for blood' and it had a twin blade called the Masamune. The Masamune was known to be a legendary sword that refused to cut through anything undeserving, even the air."

They all were silent for a moment, surprised by the parallels so much. Akame turned as she began to eat quietly. "Anyways…. What else?" Leone asked me.

"They too have a military but they also have a volcano, a mountain with molten lava." I continued. "The population is huge and the country itself has four main larger islands and over 4000 smaller islands. Even more they still have honor, important families, tradition, and the sights. The trees called cherry blossoms and once the trees bloomed, the leaves fly with the wind. It is a beautiful sight to see and even more is the hot springs that people visit to relax."

"Sounds lovely.." Shelle smiled.

"What about the food?" Akame asked her head turning towards me, her mouth drooling.

I chuckled. "The food… where do I start? They have an assortments of food even treats. My favorite dish whenever I visit some old friends in Japan, is Oyakodon. It's a dish that is in a bowl, having rice topped with chicken and egg or sometimes salmon and salmon roe."

Her mouth makes more drool, pooling out of her mouth and onto the floor. "What about the drinks!?" Leone asked me, her eyes shining brightly.

I whistled. "Well… there is sake." I answered. "They serve it either cold or hot and in small glasses because of the strength it has."

"How can you know that?"

I chuckled lightly. "My friend, Zack drank and in two shots of sake, he was drunk." I answered. "10 minutes after that, he passed out."

"Ha! Lightweight." Leone smirked.

"For me, never drank anything alcoholic." I rubbed the back of my head. "And whenever I go to Japan, I would always go during the time of the cherry blossoms. They have festivals with food, activities, even a time when the festival ended with people writing something on a slip, a wish, then hang them on bamboo trees."

"It sounds like heaven…" Sheele sighed happily.

"Or he could just be making this stuff up?" Mine frowned. "I swear, you would be the best con-man if your stories weren't so fake…"

"How could it be fake?" Tatsumi frowned upon her insult. "You remember what boss said, the Goddess of Eternity brought him here. And you expect to not believe him even with what he said and explained?"

"I don't believe for a second! If it is true, then show us some proof!" She demanded.

I tried to find the explanation until I remembered something. "Wait…" I muttered before checking my pockets until I felt it. I pulled out my phone and placed it on the table.

"And, just what is that supposed to be? A black block? Or a coaster?" Mine teased.

I simply tapped the screen in which it lit up, revealing the time and the day. "To us, it's a communication device." I explained. "It allows me to contact my friends or family back home but… since I'm here, it's useless. But I still have pictures."

I opened up the photo folder on my phone to show them photos of my friends along with photos of my mom and little sister. Also, pictures of the places I visited including Japan that I told them about before.

"Does that prove it, Mine?" I questioned the pinkette, giving her a smug smirk. "I told you, my world is a little more advanced than this world." I gestured to the photos of the places I been to.

"T-That… That's just some phony magic!" She denied.

I swiped it again, showing more and more photos I took. "It's not magic, this is what technology is capable of." I retorted.

She huffed, grabbing her tray and storming out of the room, the others either sighing slightly and apologizing, or chuckling that she was bested easily. "That's quite something you have Enrique. Does your world have such marvels?" Najenda asked me.

"Communication, flight, transportation, traveling across the oceans even exploring underwater." I listed. "My home and the other countries developed many things with technology to help us, even to this day we continue to create things."

This surprised them upon the information I told them. "And there is also one thing we created and that is medicine. With technology, we created vaccines for major diseases and minor medications to help people with any sickness they have. Even to this day, we still try to find cures in order to help other people."

"Woah! It sounds like almost fiction if you ask me." Leone gasped, before nudging me. "Lucky dog, you have to show us your world, if you ever return. I promise to give you something… 'special' in return…" Leone teased.

I blushed to what she meant by that, causing me to go back to eating the last of my food. "A-Anyways, that is how advanced my world is." I summed up.

"Well, I must say Enrique. Your world is very fascinating. And one, I hope we can all see sometime?" Najenda said, smiling softly.

Hearing this made me let out a small yet sad smile. I know that the Goddess said that she will return me home once the conflict is handled but for how long? I mean, an assassin put their life on the line and if they get caught, they are either arrested but in this world… killed. "If it's possible…. When this is all over…. maybe I can? I mean the Goddess did bring me here."

"Only time will tell… Now eat. Otherwise I will…" Akama said, already chewing on the slab of meat I was given. I looked down at my plate and saw I was left with one last piece instead of three! She ate two of my food already! My shoulders slumped before I decided to grab the last piece of meat in which I ate.

The others began to chuckle upon the two of us before Leone laughed lightly. "You two are so alike when it comes to food! I mean you two already ate most of the meat we have!" She laughed lightly, pointing at the now empty plate in the middle of the table.

"Hmph… I still could eat more…" Akame pointed out.

I sweatdropped upon that as it makes me wonder to just how much she eats? She must have a bottomless pit to be able to eat that much unlike me since I am only eating food with protein to restore the lost energy I used for the day as well as to feed the Amazon Cells that are inside me.

"After you're done eating Enrique. Meet Akame out back alright? Your training begins today." Najenda informed.

"Wait, I thought the training from earlier was part of my training?" I asked, confused.

"It was actually for Akame and the others." She grinned before her eyes slightly narrowed. "After what happened in that lab you all went to, they have to know just how capable an Amazon is knowing that they have strength equivalent to match those with a teigu."

"So I was just your guinea pig?"

"Not a guinea pig, it is to help them be ready the next time they ever be confronted or encounter an Amazonz." She assured. She then turns to Akame, "Don't kill him okay?" She asked, the black haired assassin nods, understanding to go a bit easier.

I have a feeling that I am going to hate this.

* * *

After finishing our food and collected our plates, Akame and I were now in the training area as she was wielding a training sword instead of her Murasame which gave me some relief. In this world, the sword looked deadly in person but I still felt nervous.

"Alright. Come at me with everything you got…" Akame said to me, her eyes not looking away.

"R-Right…." I nodded nervously knowing that Akame is a very good swordswoman as I got into my stance.

"Then let's begin."

I looked at the training sword that I was wielding then at Akame before I charged towards her with the training sword. She easily blocked my strike before sweeping at my legs, causing me to stumble down. "Again." she demanded.

I got back up before I attempted another strike at her in which she easily blocked once again. Then, I tried to strike her from below but she moved to the side and placed the training sword close to my neck, making me gulp despite the blade not being metal.

"Again." she repeated.

I didn't want to get mad since I knew that I have to try harder. I had to focus like before and so I clenched my hand as I felt the heat on my arm as well as the beads of sweat running down my head. I took deep breaths as I saw her raise an eyebrow before she felt the heat emitting from my body.

Her brows raises to see that my arm has now partially became part of my amazon form, she gets into a different stance, her gaze keeping focus on me now as I look at my arm, wielding my sword on my normal arm, ready to strike at her.

The amazon arm brought back memories of that night. Images of the attack flashed back in my head again, making me breath heavily as if I was close to having a panic attack again. "Enrique.. Relax. Just focus on your target." Akame said to me. I looked up at her, "Being an assassin means to only focus on your target, never let it out of your sight and know when to strike. Trust your instincts and senses."

I placed my hand on my Amazon arm before I looked at her. I slowly nodded as I got into a stance, my amazon arm now prepared as I took deep breaths. I charged back in as I swing my sword at her, though this time she blocked it, an audible crack between our contact as we hold this spot.

She holds her own against my increase of strength as she slowly pushes against me, only for to kick me in the chest. I skid back before she is now on the offense, swinging her blade as quickly as she can. While I blocked a few, I still felt her strikes, my body feeling the sting from the strikes.

I had to shake off the pain on parts of my body while trying to strike her. When she attempted another strike, I raised up my Amazon-formed arm the moment she swung it as it came in contact with the training sword. The sword she had cracked more upon the contact while I slightly cringed from the amount of force she put into the swing.

She then thrusts the tip of her sword into my shoulder, but as I move back she comes up, close to me as she starts swinging again before hand palming me into the ground. She sat on top of me, her blade at my neck again. "Bit better…." She complimented.

I laughed nervously, "Thanks…" I thanked before I looked at my arm as I sat up. I flexed my fingers on my right arm and it felt like normal movement despite it being the Amazon.

Akame then held up her hand to me, I took it as she helped me back on my feet. "Still need a lot of work… But you show potential." She said to me.

I rubbed the back of my head while my arm finally went back to normal giving me some relief. "Hey Akame… thank you." I thanked. "It's just that… I am not used to something as this, even more contracting something that turned me into an Amazon…"

"No worries Enrique. I'm just doing my part to help you… so that you won't die…" She said softly, a weak smile on her face. This was the first time ever seeing her smile.

I looked at her for a moment before reaching my hand out. "...friends…?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, but instead she hugged me, than just the handshake. This took me by surprise to be honest.

An assassin having a soft side. Maybe they are not like any assassin after all. I guess they do this because they want to make things right.

"Um… Akame, can you let go of me now…?" I asked. She then let me go as her expression went back to her emotionless yet blank look.

"Now, get some rest. I expect you to be here first thing at dawn." She stated, I nodded to her as she began to walk off.

* * *

As night time was in the air, I was heading back to my room to get some sleep after the training. However, as I got closer I saw the Mine girl waiting by the two as she noticed me. She then approached me as she stared at me.

"Look Mine, all I want to say is that-"

"Save it." She interrupted. "Just because the others are starting to trust you doesn't mean I do." She frowned. "I don't care what Tatsumi says but you are only trouble to us of the Night Raid."

"How am I trouble?" I asked.

"You're a monster time bomb. If they don't realize is soon, _you_ will become the deaths of us. Just do yourself a favor and leave already." She said coldly, walking away.

I lowered my head from that. She proved a point… I am just a time bomb but with the canisters we have gathered for my armband, I should be okay. But… what she said was a little hurtful. "How is it any different…?" I asked.

She stopped before turning her head. "Excuse me?"

"How is it any different?" I repeated. "Monster or human it doesn't matter but it is what I have to do to show who I am." I turned around to look at her. "If I was a monster I would be doing what those Spider Amazonzs have done. For me, I am just trying to find my way home. But how can I? I was brought here to a place where corruption is almost everywhere and authorities barely do anything while you assassin try to make things right. Sure I regret choosing to take the task as one but doing something is better than doing nothing to help those innocent people."

"It still makes you just another monster!" She frowned. "No matter what. A tiger doesn't change its stripes and a monster doesn't change it from being a monster…" She said, walking away.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"Aren't we all considered one?" I questioned. "Our actions, our words, our ways, all that. A saying: there is a demon in all of us that we have to face for in the end we are all monsters."

"I… You.. GAH!" She then slaps me before storming off, fuming.

I hissed in pain, rubbing my check. "Man that hurt…" I muttered to myself. I am sure I will feel that in the morning. Right now, I should get the rest needed for tomorrow's training.

* * *

"Again!" Akame shouted, now holding an actual sword this time as I'm on the ground, panting heavily and a few cuts on my body.

I slowly got up as I got into my stance again. I charged towards her with the sword ready as I threw a swing at her. She dodged but thrusting the bud of her sword into my stomach. I cough and groan as I kneel on the ground, holding my stomach.

She pointed the sword at my neck once again as she stared at me.

"Doing a bit better than last time…" She informed before moving her sword away from my neck. "That is it for now…" She walked away.

"For now? What do you mean?"

"Do I need to repeat? You're done for now." She repeated. "Someone else will train you due to your fighting nature from your… Amazon."

"Who?"

"That would be me!" A familiar voice cheered. Leone walks out, a keg in her hand and smiling brightly as she walks up to me. "Ready to train?"

I looked at the keg in her hand then at her, now slightly nervous. "Uh…." I said. "A-Alright."

"Now!" She pours a cup and hands it to me. "Drink up!"

I looked at the drink before I gently pushed away the keg. "I told you, I rather not drink until I am 21 which is a year away." I declined.

"Oh don't be like that! Just a sip!" she beamed.

"Just do what she says… otherwise she may just shove it down your throat…" Akame noted.

I became slightly horrified. I rather not be forced to drink but I swore to myself to wait until I turn 21. "Please Enrique?" Leone pleaded, using her puppy eyes on me.

"You gotta be joking. This isn't part of the training, right?" I asked.

"Nope!" she chirped.

"Then why would I drink when we will be training?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To celebrate you joining us, of course!"

"Which was two days ago." I pointed out.

"Don't ruin the fun, Enrique." The blonde blonde pouted, slinging her arm over my shoulder. "Sides, a simple sip won't hurt you know will it?"

I looked at her, still unsure about it. I then turn towards Akame, for help, but only to see she left us both here. She just ditched me! My eyebrow twitched as I looked at Leone who had a toothy grin. I grab hold of the keg as I stared at it, nervous about the choice of drinking it or not.

Leone sighed, grabbing it and pouring a small amount down my throat. "There! Better?" She beamed.

I coughed as it tasted strong and a bit nasty. Jeez, is this how Tatsuya felt when he drank Sake for the first time?! "How is this better for me?" I asked, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"It's just how I initiate things!" She responded, taking a swig as well. And in a second I was already on my back, groaning from the impact. Leone now standing on top of me. "Training now starts."

I moved myself away from the blonde brawler and got myself back up, going to a combat stance. I charged to to try to deliver a punch but Leone blocked it easily as she had a grin on her face. "Wrong move…." She then tosses me again towards a tree this time.

I groaned from the impact as I slowly got up, massaging my arm. "Is that all you got Enrique? You seem pretty weak compared to that first fight you had." She taunted.

Looking at my arms, I wanted to choose whether or not to use the Amazon abilities like I did earlier or using the Driver. But I couldn't let it get to me. Leone smirks as she charges in and throws a single punch, causing me to fly back and right through the tree. "Don't get distracted, otherwise your enemy will take that chance to strike." She warned.

I coughed harshly upon the pain as I got up, my breathing become heavy as I clenched my hands into fists, sweat beginning to show on my face. I grabbed the Driver and wrapped it around my waist, as I twisted the handle.

 **OMEGA**!

"Raaaah...Amazon!" I shouted before the green energy surrounded me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The energy died down, revealing myself in my Omega form.

Leone smirked. "Lionelle!" she shouted, a golden fiery surrounding her as her hair grows longer, she gains cat ears, lion claws and her eyes are slanted like that of a cat. "Now, you're getting the hang of it!" She beamed, getting into a stance.

I let out a growl before I charged forward as I attempted to sweep her off her feet as my mind was only thinking about fight but… I had to hold back the killing intent, I didn't want to kill someone who is my friend.

She jumped before I got hold of her leg and brought her back down to the ground, cracking the dirt underneath her. But with her reflexes, she was able to grab me, before tossing my into the wall near by, a crater of my body embedded behind me.

I got myself out before I rushed towards her and punched her in the gut before sweeping her off her feet once again, only this time I managed to cause her to fall and I aimed my hand at her but I stopped myself from going any further.

I took heavy breaths with a growl occasionally due to the Amazon side of my body. I slowly moved my arm away as I back stood up and moved myself away from her. She groaned, slowly standing up and rubbing her neck. "Gotta admit… you pack just as powerful as a punch as myself… maybe even more?" She noted.

"S-Sorry…" I apologized to her, changing back to normal before I looked away.

"Ah, don't sweat it! It just shows you do have what it takes. Just need a bit more training to get used to it is all." she smiled, changing back herself.

"R-Right…" I nodded as I looked at my hands for a moment before lowering them. I then heard my stomach growl, showing that i should get some food.

"Heh… come on. Let's get some food then." She jestered. I nodded before following her so the both of us can get some food.

* * *

After the training, the both of us were back on the table as we were eating meat once again. I took a bite out of my food before tearing it out and began chewing, savoring the taste.

Once I swallowed my food, I looked at Leone. "Hey Leone." I called her name.

"Yes?" she turned to me, after chugging down some beer.

"I was wondering… if you can continue helping me become a better fight in close combat since I have been relying on my… hands to fight." I asked, rubbing the back of my neck."

She smirks, wrapping her arm around my neck. "Sure thing, Enrique. I'll help get you better at that… Maybe even some private lessons?" she made a toothy grin, her hand groping the air.

I blushed lightly before moving myself away. "I-I think I'll pass on the lessons you consider 'private'.." I said, putting air quotes of the word private.

"Aw… fine." She giggled. "Though tomorrow, you may want to prepare yourself."

I gulped upon seeing the look she had, showing that she is serious. "R-Right." I nodded both nervously and regrettably. I really hate myself for asking her to help me learn more of close combat.

* * *

After eating my lunch, I decided to take a walk around the Night Raid base to know more about the place I am staying in. However as I explored more, I saw Sheele reading a book. "Hey Sheele." I called out to her.

She looks up and smiles. "Hello Enrique. How was your training?" she asked me.

"It went ok… I still have a long ways to go if I am to reach the same level as you guys." I replied.

"Well, keep it up and I'm sure you'll get it in no time." She smiled. I pulled a chair and took a seat as I leaned back while Sheele looked at me for a moment. "Say Enrique, does your world have literature as well?" She asked, curious.

I blinked before looking at her and saw her curious look. And good lord, her curious look was downright cute! Wait why am I thinking of that? I shook my head for a moment before looking at Sheele. "They have tons of it. Each one a different genre. From adventure, mystery, crime, fantasy, science fiction, romance, life, horror, history and even books for us to learn including books for kids."

She smiles brightly. "It sounds like your world has better imagination there then here… I would love to read the books they made…." She sighed. "Would you like to read this with me?" She asked.

"Uh… Sure I don't mind" I smiled before I looked at the bookshelf.

There were several volumes of books that lined the shelf, though, each one had the language here, and I couldn't make heads or tails on what they were saying. "Is something wrong?" Sheele asked.

"Um… I don't understand the language in the books…" I admitted.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Enrique. I didn't know." She gasped. She then reached into the bags and brought out a small pair of glasses before handing it to me.

I blinked as I looked at the glasses. "Glasses?" I said outloud. "I don't need glasses, Sheele."

She giggled. "These are a special Teigu. It allows the user to read anything and can understand any language." she explained.

"Wait, this is a teigu…? A simple pair of glasses?" I pointed at the said object. "First Akame's Murasame, Leone's Lionelle, and now a simple pair of glasses?"

"Mhm. Teigu can range from a simple make-up kit, to even these glass. To ones like a weapon or even a creature inside of something. Even the blood of one could be considered a Teigu." Sheele explained, before handing me a book. I placed the glasses on, as the text turned into english!

"Teigu. The King's Artifacts?" I said the title out loud.

"It's a book about every known Teigu that is made and have been found." She explained. "You should read it that way you can be prepared in case you go against anyone with a Teigu."

Hearing that made me bite my lip a bit. She proved a point though, if I go on missions with them there are chances that we will encounter people with a teigu and they won't be easy to beat. Seeing the point, I flipped open the book and began to read the pages to learn more about the Teigus.

As I continued to read, I slightly adjusted the glasses before continuing to read. So far, it showed many other Teigu, ones I already have seen, while others looked amazing, interesting…. Or just really dumb or bland? It was…. Different than I expected.

"Each one always has a different effect. Not one Teigu are the same." Sheele stated.

"No kidding…" I responded as I continue to read. But as I did, I notice several pages missing. As if they were torn out either long ago by the King to protect the people from the most dangerous Teigu, or if it was ripped by some people long ago, to be used to aid them for whatever they desire. "Huh…" I got out, seeing some of the pages torn out.

For the rest of the hour, Sheele and I simply read our books that we had in our hands. However as I read I felt like this was an enjoyable time. Sheele, felt very warm and comforting…. It felt nice. I then see her standing up, yawning as she stretches.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Enrique." she said to me.

"Goodnight, Sheele." I waved, continuing to read about the Teigus. But as I was about to, I then feel something against my cheek. From the corner of my eye I could easily see Sheele, kissing my cheek lightly before walking away.

I blushed before I quickly looked at her. "W-What was that for Sheele?" I stammered, placing my hand on my cheek. She could only giggle as she walked away, heading towards her room and leaving me.

I watched her walk away as I shook my head, getting my head together. Seriously, I _never_ expected that from a rather nice looking girl like her. _'Wait, where did that thought come from!?'_ I shouted in my thoughts, still unsure on how and why that happened! I looked at the now empty hall then the book before I closed the book and removed the glasses to rub my eyes. It has been a long time since I ever wore glasses for the last time I last wore glasses was when I was little in elementary school.

It brought back good old memories, making me smile. I remember how I had to adjust my glasses often along with wake up to put them on. But upon walking, I bumped into someone again. I looked up to see Leone, slightly swaying and some red on her cheeks.

"En..rique…." She said, a hiccup coming out.

I looked at her for a moment before I sighed, "Don't tell me you are drunk?" I guessed.

 _ ***SLAP***_

"Don't…. Talk… back to me… kid…" she said, swaying again before letting out another hiccup.

"You do know that I am not a kid?" I cringed, rubbing my cheek. First Mine and now Leone, who is drunk. "I am 20, thank you."

"T-Then prove it to me.." She said, drinking another shot down.

I facepalmed upon her statement. She is seriously drunk, far more drink than your average person. "Leone, you are drunk. You should get some sleep so you can get over it." I advised as I walked up to her, looking away. "I'll help you get to your room."

"Nauuu… I don't wanna!" she whinned.

I sighed before I helped her as I placed her arm over my shoulder while I began to help her walk to her room. She was giggling with an occasional hiccup, "You know… You're… Cute." She booped my nose. I chose to ignore it knowing that it is the drunk talking since I have seen this a couple of times back in Japan with my friend Tatsuya or Zack.

"You are more drunk than two of my friends…" I sighed as the moonlight casted down through the windows. "Just how much did you drink?"

"Aw…. I had 20 or so…." She replied happily with a hiccup. Yep, she drank more than an average person could handle, I mean that much would have killed a normal human being… then again Leone has that Teigu of hers so that is my probable guess.

"Naum!" Leone suddenly bite my ear, but it didn't hurt actually, while giggling softly.

"Will you please let go?" I asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Getty up pony!" She waved her arms, flailing around, while on me.

I blushed lightly knowing that her… assets were being pressed against my back. "Enrique~!" She whined, leaning on my back more. My blush only increase from the feeling. Dear god… I don't know if Zack would be calling me lucky or punching me for helping an attractive, buxom, young woman. Wait… what the hell am I saying?! Damn it college hormones, quit it!

"Enrique.." She whispered in my ear. "I've got an itch that I need help with…"

I blinked before I slightly turned my head to her. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, rather confused to what she meant by an itch.

She smirked, her hands moving on their own as they touch my chest slightly. "You… should know that by now…" she said, her voice becoming more softer as her hands start to travel-OH GOD NOT THERE!

I gulped loudly before I quickly let go of her, my back against the wall while I had a blush. "Okay, Leone you are WAY more drunk than I can imagine!" I pointed a finger at her. "I really think you need to sleep it off." She giggled, grabbed my finger and began to suck on it?!

I pulled away as I wiped it off while _I_ was left utterly shocked. I shook my head before I pushed Leone to her room and closed it shut. I could then hear her clawing the door. "Come on Enrique…. It wouldn't hurt you for one night would it?" She pleaded.

"You are drunk, Leone! For me, I rather not take advantage like that!" I pointed out. "One, it isn't the right thing for me to do! Two, you need sleep. Three, I need to get rest so goodnight and sleep well."

But suddenly the door opens, as Leone grabs me and drags me back in, throwing me onto the bed. I look up as I see her. Her bright golden eyes looking back at mine as she slowly leans towards me. I struggle slightly, not wanting this until… She fell on top of me?

I then notice that she literally fell asleep on top of me, her light snores can be heard as she sleeps there. I sigh with some relief, knowing that I just dodged a literal bullet. Seriously, I didn't want to… ahem… 'sleep' with her when she is drunk. I mean sure any guy would consider it as a one night stand but me? Well, I know my manners toward women and I know when there is a limit to things such as this.

Leone sighs happily as she moves onto her side, giving me enough room to move, but it wasn't over, as I feel her grabbing me and bringing me into a hug. She was practically cuddling me now! I struggled as I did my best to move myself away from her and ever so quietly. I fell onto the floor before getting up as I pushed the pillow to her grasp and quietly walked to the door.

But…. As I do, I stop myself.. I started hearing some small whimpers… from Leone none the less…. I turned around to see her before walking back. Once there, I see some tears running down her face. She was having a nightmare about an old memory… One that seemed painful….

I sat on the edge of the bed as I looked at her as my eyes soften upon this. For an assassin like her… I never expect something like this to see. "Leone… I don't know what happened but whatever it is… I understand pain…" I said quietly despite her sleeping. "Believe me, I know how it is… just know that you aren't the only one who often experiences nightmares of something like that…" I was quiet for a moment before I gently placed my hand on her head and pat it gently.

Her whimpers slowly stopped as she sighed with relief, hugging the pillow tightly. She was finally past it and having a better, warm dream instead. I smiled lightly before I made my way out of the room. Once I quietly closed the door, I turned around only to see Akame, causing me to jump. "Will you cut that out!?" I exclaimed quietly. "You will give me a heart attack sooner or later…"

"Sorry. Just was my turn to check on Leone and calm her down." Akame replied.

"Does this happen to her often?" I asked, surprised. Akame nodded.

"Sheele and I often help her knowing that she often have a relapse of old memories." She answered.

"Just what happened to her…?"

"You have to ask her yourself." She suggested before walking away. "And thank you… Sheele and I, it takes us 6 minutes to help her but… you calmed her within 3.2 minutes… thank you." She complimented before walking away.

"Y-You're welcome…." I responded. "And Akame, I wanted to tell you thank you…. I mean, your boss Najenda, allowing me to… join you guys. I know it sounds dumb but I was wrong about you guys. Despite you guys being assassins, you are only people who are trying to make a difference to help the innocent civilians and stop the corruption."

"Just like we said to Tatsumi… no matter what it is still murder… We still aren't the good guys.." She responded before leaving me.

Once she was gone from my sight, I looked at my hands, remembering those words. No matter what it is, it is still murder…. And she was right. What happened that night, I spilled blood even if it wasn't me. It was the Amazon within me, and it still showed that I did all that…

I clenched my hands into fists before I shook my head lightly. Being an assassin means to only focus on your target, never let it out of your sight and know when to strike. Trust your instincts and senses, that is what Akame said. I didn't want to enjoy killing or fighting but my inner self, my Amazon, enjoys it…

I just hope it doesn't get worse like I did when I first awakened my armored form.

* * *

 **(On the Next Hunt)**

" _And now, our main attraction! Our undefeated champion beast! Give up your applause, and money, to Mole Man!"_

He lowered his head, "I… I don't have a mom or dad… I don't even have brothers or sisters…" He admitted, hugging his legs.

" _ **I am a member of the Night Raid…"**_ I admitted. **"** _ **Stay behind me. They won't take you back in that cage. You deserve freedom and be with someone who can watch over you not being used for entertainment."**_

 **Next time:** Meet the Mole

* * *

 **A/N:** That is it for this chapter folks! This chapter was basically him and the interactions to some of the members of the Night Raid. There will be a chapter like this again later on in the story. Also, look forward to the next chapter for it will introduce a certain Amazon that you all might know. Review, Follow, Favorite! I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Mole

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the fourth chapter of The Wild Omega! I do apologize for the late update but I hope this was worth it, so I hope you guys like it. Also as a reminder, my other story, **Remnants of Desires,** will be uploaded more often than usual since Volume 4 of RWBY is coming out soon.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **The Wings of Drive (** Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover of Kamen Rider Amazons (2016) and Akame Ga Kill, The Wild Omega.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

 _Danger Beasts, dangerous creatures which roamed the land. Some can be tamed and used by humans, but there are some so dangerous that they were avoided and only those possessing Teigu could handle them._

 _However, right now, a special show was being held within an underground arena. On the field below, with the spectators watching, was a reptilian Danger Beast who was massive and deadly, with hook-like claws and sharp teeth._

" _And now, our main attraction! Our undefeated champion beast! Give up your applause, and money, to Mole Man!"_

 _The other creature that was escorted onto the battlefield was humanoid, but definitely not human. He had grey armored skin and large claws. It also had green eyes and instead of a mouth it had a drill on its face._

" _Listen up, Mole Man. You wanna eat, you better beat that thing. You understand."_

" _ **Alright...I'll fight."**_

" _Good, now make it good. People expect a show, so don't end it too quick."_

" _ **Okay**_ _.._."

 _The two beasts stare at each other, one towering the other. The Mole Man stared at the towering beast as the announcer spoke up. "Now let the carnage begin!" The bell was rung, declaring the start of the fight as the mole creature avoided the Danger Beast's claw. For the 'Mole Man', he jumped onto the beast's back and slashed its back, creating gashes causing the Danger Beast to shriek in pain before swinging the Mole Man away from it. The Danger Beast charged towards the mole beast who got back up from the ground before noticing the charging beast that was coming towards him._

 _Changing tactics, the mole beast looked at the ground before it began to dig in the dirt. In seconds it quickly dived into the ground, confusing the Danger Beast until the ground shook under it, and what popped out was the Mole Man as it jumped through the hole, slicing the Danger Beast and cutting the eyes out._

 _It shrieked in pain as he moved back, holding its eyes as the Mole Man begins to claw away at the Danger Beast, blood and chunks of flesh flying off from each strike until the Mole Man stopped, panting heavily as the Danger Beast stood there for a moment, before falling onto the ground dead. Thunderous applause coming back from the crowd as the Ringer smirks at this._

" _And Mole Man wins once again!" He shouted out._

 _The crowed roared as the 'Mole Man' panted more before it walked to where it came from, seeing the man who ordered him to fight. Some of the guards escorted the beast to its cage, keeping their swords and guns trained on the 'Mole Man'._

 _When they made it to a room, there lied a cage and a mere pillow as if it sleeps on the cold, solid ground. He was then shoved into a cage and a plate of meat was slid in front of him._

 _The Mole Man sighed and changed into a young man who looks to be 14 with short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing black pants but no shirt. He took hold of the meat and took bites out of it._

 _After finishing his meal, he looked at his arm which held an armlet that hugged his bicep. He hugged his legs upon the memory of the day he discovered what he became. He was alone… no one to look after him. Only to fight Danger Beasts for two and a half years for others to enjoy watching._

" _Please…. Someone help me…." He prayed quietly, as he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meet the Mole**

Another day arrived for the members of Night Raid, and as usual everyone was digging into their breakfast. As usual, I was having a plate full of meat. As an Amazon, my diet would mainly comprise of food rich in animal protein. Nothing fake or artificial. Just pure, real, bonafide meat.

And it seems that Leone liked her meat just like I did, so she sat next to me. I glanced up at Mine who was ignoring me. I gave a sigh. Clearly she wasn't going to warm up to me anytime soon, but her concerns were justified. Even I wasn't sure about my own control.

And before the pinkette can continue with that glare of hers, Najenda decided to address us.

"I need to send a couple of people into the capital to collect information. Unfortunately, some of our members are already on their most wanted list," she told us.

"Wanted list?" I asked.

"With wanted posters and everything," Leone boasted as she pulled one out to show to me.

"You carry that everywhere?" I raised an eyebrow.

"With pride!" The busty blonde replied.

"So, if we can't go into the capital without being identified, how are we supposed to collect information?" Tatsumi asked.

"I said some of our members have a bounty on our heads, but they don't know about you or Enrique," Najenda said.

"Yeah, send the new guy with the monster that would eat him! Great plan!" scoffed Mine.

"Enrique would never eat me!" Tatsumi defended. "He is in control like he said!" Mine however scoffed upon his words, crossing her arms and turned away from the brunette as I wanted to know what was the task.

"So… what is the task we have to do?" I asked Najenda.

"There are some nobles who have been forming underground Danger Beast fights." She answered, puffing out a smoke.

"Underground Danger Beast fights?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems that a lot of nobles enjoy watching Danger Beasts tear each other apart."

"Sounds like dog fighting or cock fighting," I frowned. Such activities were made illegal due to animal cruelty laws. I doubt they had any here to apply to Danger Beasts.

"What kind of fighting is that?" Lubbock asked.

"Using dogs to fight each other to the death… even using chickens to fighting each other," I frowned. "Where I'm from, using animals to fight each other for profit and such is illegal. It goes against animal cruelty laws. And what do we need to do about the nobles that are running it?"

"There is evidence that they have kidnapped villagers and fed them to the Danger Beasts," She frowned. "They are guilty so you two know what you have to do."

Tatsumi and I looked at each before before looking at Najenda, giving her a nod. However for me, I was uncomfortable of this since this is my first mission and the fact that I will be killing a target…

"And Leone will be joining you two to get the job done." Najenda informed us both. Leone grinned as she slings her arms around the both of us.

"Oh…. Now it's a party." She giggled. "Hope you two are man enough to handle me?" She smirked, teasing us.

"Why does it have to be us…" Tatsumi whispered to me.

"I ask myself the same thing…" I replied.

* * *

Tatsumi, Leone and I were walking in the Capital, en route to the location of our mission as Tatsumi looked somewhat excited. "This is the second mission today! I hope this goes well."

"Oh yeah, you and the others went to do a mission last night, wasn't it your first one?" I recalled quietly. The brunette nodded. From what Leone told me, Tatsumi eliminated some guy by the name Ogre the Demon. It was a success with Tatsumi completing it and the fact that Akame showed her worry in front of him for the first time while it was my second time seeing her small yet noticeable smile.

Now, this was _my_ first mission, while this being Tatsumi's second mission. And oddly enough… I actually was glad for him being with me on this one. I could have someone to relate and talk to… Leone while a… 'unique' company for me was alright… Tatsumi being here just made things a lot easier for me.

He was the only person who knew Sayo and Ieyasu while I became good friends with the two. We both understood the pain of what happened to them. I know that Tatsumi was okay right now but I can tell that he was hiding away the pain from what happened to them. How I know? Well… it was the same thing for me.

But the moment was ruined as both of us, feel Leone's grips as she brings us into a headlock, oddly enough, bringing me closer to her bust, "Okay you two! Enough with the moping… Time to relax a little!" She beamed

"We have to go to the location where they hold the Underground Danger Beast fights," Tatsumi said.

"Yeah… I just want to finish it and head back…" I added, agreeing with Tatsumi's statement.

"Pfft! We can do that later… Come on! I know some good places…." She winks at us, a devious grin on her face.

"Didn't boss drag you when she asked you about finishing the mission late?" Tatsumi pointed out.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw Leone get dragged by Najenda when she recalled Leone being late after a mission." Tatsumi said, chuckling upon the memory.

I imagined upon the way he said it, thinking that her mechanical arm can act like a extendable arm and dragging Leone back. I snickered upon that. "That does sound funny." I agreed.

Leone flinched from this, "A-Anyways! When you two are with me, I call the shots alright? Now let's get going!" She grabbed us by our collars as she began to drag us towards what looked like a bar.

She opened the door before dragging us in as the both of us were placed on a chair while Leone sat next to me, much to my slight irritation as I faceplanted on the table along with Tatsumi, the both of us letting out an irritated sigh. "So much for a mission…" Tatsumi muttered as I nodded.

"Hey. When you're like me, and have to be street smart. The best place to get info easily… Is where the drunks begin to mumble." She informed, gesturing to what looked like a few guards for some high class person. Each one having a buzzed looked and flushed faces.

Tatsumi and I raised our heads to see the drunks in question before I realized she has a point. "You.. do have a point…" I agreed.

"Really?" Tatsumi asked.

"Back where I'm from, people who get drunk tend to talk smack about people they know along with other stuff, go to one-night stands after drinking, or sometimes the good old fashion bar fights which doesn't happen much." I raised three fingers upon each point.

"And… maybe the location of the underground Danger Beast club?" She smirked, "Now…. Let's party!" she shouted.

After several minutes, Tatsumi and I just watched as Leone was drinking while the both of us just drank water. For me, I ordered meat to satisfy my cravings for protein while Tatsumi had some simple pasta. Though, I flinched everytime Leone tried to make 'some' move on me, leaning in and talking many things, some making me blush madly.

"How much longer do we have to be here…?" I asked, taking a bite of the steak.

"Listen," She replied as the both of us decided to follow and listen to what the drunks have to say while we eat our food, acting like we weren't eavesdropping.

"I'm telling you guys… This Monster fight is something!" One of the guard chuckled, drinking away.

"Oh come one, it can't be that exciting!" Another drunk replied.

"It's true! Especially the undefeated 'Mole Man'! He just tears through them like paper!" The guard laughed. Hearing this made the three of us stop what we were doing as we listened much more carefully.

"Oh… hic… The Mole Man…?" The man hiccupped.

"Yeah, he is the undefeated beast," Another replied.

"You sure it's not just another Danger Beast?" The last one questioned.

We glanced a look at the drunk guards as one of them grabbed a paper and showed it to the other guards. "This is the… hic… undefeated Mole man…" The man soon passed out from all the alcohol he consumed as the paper flew out of his hand, landing next to our table.

I looked at the picture and saw a familiar item on its left arm.

An Amazon Register.

"They're using an Amazon to fight in these underground Danger Beast fights."

I felt disgusted. Amazonz might eat humans, but they didn't deserve to be used for entertainment.

"What do you think we should do?" the brunette asked.

"We have a task, don't we?" Leone reminded. "Enrique can find the Amazon while you and I find the targets. We will meet back here, okay?"

We both nod to her. Understanding what we need to do. I stand up as I begin to walk outside the bar, sniff around for some kind of a scent of an Amazon. The other thing about Amazonz is that they can sense each other from distance, depending how strong an Amazon is.

It was a bit of a hassle since the location was a bit difficult at first until the scent got stronger to my inner surprise. I led the two towards an alley as the three of us saw a stairway to leads to somewhere. "The Amazon's scent is coming from down those stairs."

"Good job, Enrique." Leone smiled. "Anyone else down there?"

"I'm not a dog," I deadpanned before the three of us walked down the stairs. "But I can tell that there is some people."

Tatsumi peeked through the crack of the door and saw something. "There's a hallway. Like a passageway for those who want to watch the fight." He said.

"Hmm…. Then we can go watch and see what happens." Leone suggested as she went in first as Tatsumi followed after. I took a deep breath as we began to walk down the stairs, towards the underground fights, and hopefully find the Amazon during the event. Seeing the body parts that was left behind by the Spider Amazon, it was a nightmare to see what an Amazon can do… even more what I did when I became one for the first time…

* * *

We progressed in the hall as the three of us were walking as we saw more people. To our assumption, they were here to watch the Danger Beast fights and their undefeated beast.

Perhaps it was a good idea for us to get some seats and watch to see what we're dealing with.

This did not compare to the dog fights back home.

Heck, they didn't even compare to the Pokemon battles from that anime I saw.

I saw limbs getting torn off!

At first it was uncomfortable for me to watch but the sight of blood was nearly pushing me to kill… It was disturbing for me to know that my inner self was calling me out to kill. To spill blood.

"WHOA! That thing's head came off!" Leone cheered as she munched on popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hey it's food," she pouted while I just kept my eyes shut from the blood. "You alright, Enrique?"

Tatsumi turned his head to me, seeing the small signs of sweat beading from my face.

"Sorry...it's just... _it's_ acting up," I struggled to say.

The inner me.

The beast in the cage.

It wanted blood.

It _wanted_ to _kill_.

Even with the Amazon Register, it still acts up.

Tatsumi looked at me before he reached in his bag and grabbed something. He then handed me what looks to be some wrapped meat. "Here." He offered.

"Thanks," I accepted the treat and unwrapped the meat before chomping down. Oh, why did meat taste so good? Probably because I was an Amazon. Meat just tasted better and I avoided vegetables for the same reason. Even more was that I no longer eat sweet desserts. I could only consume protein. I did recall Tatsumi telling me that Akame ate a bird that was a Danger Beast.

I wonder how a Danger Beast tasted. I licked my lips in anticipation of that day.

" _Now ladies and gentlemen the moment you all been waiting for!"_ The ringleader announced.

The gate on the left raised up before what walked out was something the three of us didn't expect.

" _From the depths of the ground, it has crawled out of its hole. The undefeated beast, the Mole Man!"_

The creature that walked out was a humanoid, but definitely not human. He had grey armored skin and large claws. It also had green eyes and instead of a mouth it had a drill on its face. Overall it was like that of a mole.

"Didn't expect that…" Tatsumi noted.

"That's the Amazon?" Leone added.

For me however, my nose was flaring upon its scent. "Yep… That's an Amazon alright."

"Guess the poster made it look more menacing than we expect it," Tatsumi observed. He wasn't kidding either. The Amazon we are seeing didn't look all that menacing and it had the motif to a mole. "What do you think we should do now?"

"Once the fight is over, Enrique, you try to go after where they take the Amazon," She suggested. "Tatsumi and I will stay here that way they won't suspect it."

I nodded slowly. "U-Understood..," I responded before getting up and walk away. I just hope I don't screw up...

* * *

After a while, I began infiltrating the place with as much effort that I can put up while Leone and Tatsi continue to watch the fighting, I continued to sneak around the place, heading to where they are keeping the Amazon they call 'Mole Man'.

"Where is it…?" I muttered to myself. My thoughts were halted when the sound of a door opened, making me look around in a panic, searching for a hiding spot until I saw the barrel next to me. I lifted up the lid and saw that it was empty, allowing me to jump in and hide.

"So…. What's the menu for today's battle?" What sounded like the ring leader.

"The Mole Man going against an Earth Dragon Danger Beast." One of the employees replied.

"Hmm… that's not enough…" The leader frowned, "Oh! Any new comers in the audience that don't look like they're from the higher ups? Like a guard or random person?"

"There's this young brat and a busty blonde who will be watching the fight." The employee answered. I peeked through the hole in the barrel upon hearing what they said. They were referring to Tatsumi and Leone.

"Ohh… Good…. Hmm… Give them the 'complimentary' tea….. Bring the busty gal to my room and toss the kid into the pit along with Mole and the Danger Beast. I'm sure that will give them something to cheer about." The ring leader chuckled.

I didn't know why but something made me clench my teeth as I felt the onset of anger rising.

"Very well…" The employee bows, heading out as the ringleader chuckles and leaves the area as well. Giving me time to finally get out of the barrel.

I had to keep it together. I had to focus on what I had to do. I wiped away the stuff off my clothes before I followed the ring leader since the scent of the amazon was where he was walking to.

"So! How are you doing Mole? Still like living here?" The ringleader chuckled, kicking the cage.

I heard whimpering which made me confused upon the sound. But right now, I had to focus on the Amazon but since the Ring Leader is here, I have to complete the task.

"Well…. Tonight, you will be facing against two opponents. Try to be good and kill them both? If you do it fast enough, You'll get TWO steaks." The ringleader grinned, waiting for a response.

I slowly approached to the next hiding spot as I swore whoever was in the cage turned its head to look at, not the ringleader, but at me. But within seconds, the ringleader left us, probably to head to his room.

When I saw the Amazon's human form, I was shocked to what he looked like. He was a young man who looks to be 14 with short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing black pants but no shirt. Overall… he was just a kid.

A _kid_ for God's sake. They are making a young teenage boy fight Danger Beasts for entertainment, it was just sick to my stomach.

"Hey, kid. Are you awake?" I whispered. He looked at me as he stood back a bit. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." I assured him quietly as I approach the cage and sat down.

"W-Who…. Are you?" He asked, almost afraid of me.

"My name is Enrique." I smiled before noticing his left arm. "Can I see your left arm for a second?"

"Why?"

"I want to help you. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be treated like this." I said. "Especially one your age."

He stared at me before slowly nodding as he shows me his arm. I checked the boy's Amazon Register. The indicator eyes were blue, not red.

"You haven't awakened," I mused. Guess some Amazonz could control their transformations at will.

"Eh?" He blinked. I rolled up my sleeve, revealing my Amazon Register to him. "You're..."

"That's right. I'm an Amazon like you." I answered. "How long have you been one?"

"For almost two and half years," replied the young teen. Hearing this though surprised me. He has past the limit but it seems he hasn't ran out of the drug yet but I can guess he is almost out. "What about you?"

"Several weeks," I replied, reaching to my side and pulled out the small canister.

"What's that?"

"A canister that holds suppressants for the Amazon Cells. When did you eat your last meal?"

"I ate steak an hour ago, why?"

"Then I can place it in the armlet." I nodded. I went to work as I press the armlet, the panel opening up to reveal the canister. It was nearly empty, showing that I got here just in time. "Alright you were nearly out of the medicine that helps you…" I switched the canisters, replacing it with a new one as the panel on the Amazon Register closed, the 'eyes' glowing blue again. "There you go, your canister on the Register is replaced with a new one." I smiled.

"Ah, thank you."

"No problem," I smiled before sitting down in front of cage. "Did your parents force you to become an Amazon?"

He lowered his head, "I… I don't have a mom or dad… I don't even have brothers or sisters…" He admitted, hugging his legs.

My eyes soften from this. "I'm sorry to hear that… I… I know what it's like losing family."

"You do..?"

I nodded, "yeah, my dad died, fighting for what he believed in. He isn't like these corrupted jerks and whatnot. He was a man who had beliefs to protecting people he cared about."

I took a deep breath before asking him the one question. "How long have you been doing this kind of work?" I asked.

"Well… Ever since I ran away from that lab when I was 12." He answered. "I have been here since they would help me with food."

Hearing this made me grit my teeth in anger. They left this kid here for two and a half years, fighting danger beasts and only worrying about winning for money!? This world is more screwed up than I can imagine… he was just a kid with no parents at all…

This was the last straw… I got up as I rolled up my sleeves, grabbing hold of the bars of the cage. "Hey kid, do you have a name?" I asked. He only shook his head. I pondered for a moment before an idea came up. "How about… Mamoru?" I suggested.

"Mamoru?"

"It means 'to protect'." I smiled. "That and it also means mole."

He looked at me before smiling with a nod. I looked at the bars of the cage once more, "Alright Mamoru, you might want to stand back a bit." I warned as I closed my eyes to take a breath before grabbing hold as I could feel the change in my arms. Before I knew it, my arms were of the monster from the third night I ended up in this world. Sweat beaded down my face before I clenched onto the cage bars, using the Amazon power and moved the edge, prying it open. I took heavy breaths before allowing my arms to change back to normal as I reached my arm out, "Let's get you out of this place."

He looked at me before grabbing my hand as I pulled him out of the cage. "Let's go, Mamoru."

I put on the Amazons Driver and twisted the left handle. Mamoru stood next to me as steam burst from his body.

"RAAAAAAHH!" I roared, "AMAZON!"

Green energy burst from my body as I transformed with Mamoru morphing into his Mole Amazon form. " _ **You ready Mamoru?"**_ I asked.

" _ **Ready!"**_ His voice sounded older but at the same time more controlled of the form he is in.

The both of us charged towards the door and busting it down as I soon took notice of the 'guards' seeing Mamoru now out of his cage. I saw him take a couple steps back, showing he was afraid. " _ **Mamoru… Stay behind me. They won't take you back in that cage, Mamoru. You deserve freedom and be with someone who can watch over you not being used for entertainment."**_

The young Amazon looked at me, feeling the sense of awe in which he nodded. However before I can fight the guards, Mamoru did something incredible. He dug a hole in the floor. He was burrowing a tunnel for us to escape. Then again, his Amazon form was a mole.

" _ **Let's go!**_ " Mamoru called me. I looked at the guards then above me, seeing a large crate. I used my claw to cut the rope before jumping into the hole that Mamoru dug in time as the crate now covered the hole, preventing the guards from chasing after us both.

" _ **This is a great idea, Mamoru."**_ I complimented as he was digging our way.

" _ **I have to help you. You helped me."**_ He responded. I mentally smiled upon hearing his words as he stopped digging. _**"Where do we go?"**_ He asked.

" _ **I have a friend who is waiting for me outside of the place we were at."**_ I replied before I used the Amazon senses to find Tatsumi's scent. It took a minute or so but the scent soon entered my nostrils before looking at Mamoru. " _ **Keep digging until I say go left,"**_ I instructed.

Mamoru continued his digging as I followed behind him. However a familiar smell entered my senses in which I grabbed Mamoru's shoulder. " _ **Mamoru, wait."**_

" _ **Hm? What's wrong?"**_ He turned to me.

" _ **Dig up here."**_ I pointed up. " _ **There is something…. I… need to do…"**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside a room, Leone opens her eyes, groaning softly as she holds her head. "Ugh.. Where am-" She quickly noticed some kind of collar on her neck, but when she reaches for it, a painful shock is emitted throughout her body, causing her to stop._

" _Seems you're awake, my dear…" A voice rang out. She looked back to see the ringleader of the Underground Danger Beasts fights._

" _Hey, what gives!?" She demanded, grabbing the collar, trying to pry it off only for another shock to hit her._

" _Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't try that if I were you." The ringleader chuckled. "Keep it up and the shock will only increase."_

 _She growled as she clenched her hands upon this. Getting up, she tried to punch the ringleader only for her collar to shock her again, causing her to fall to her knees as her Teigu heals her again from the pain but unable to fully activate._

" _I must say… You are quite the specimen." He licked his lips, closing in on her, "I wonder how much you'll satisfy me? After all.." He moved a curtain aside to reveal many other woman inside. All either looking at him scared, or others tripped out of their minds, "I don't mind adding another to my collection…"_

 _Her eyes widen in horror and anger as she glared at the ringleader, "HOW?! How could you do these things to so many girls?!" She shouted, about to hit him only for the shock collar to be used on her._

" _Simple, you are all stunning for me," He grinned._

" _Like I'll let you have your way with me. I'm still waiting to find my 'marked one'." She glared at him, only to receive another large dosage of the collar._

" _It won't matter anymore." He replied as he approached Leone. She slowly moved back until the ground between them cracked. Before they knew it, the ground formed a hole as smoke was formed in the spot. The ringleader moved his hand, trying to find out what made the hole but was greeted with a pair of blood red eyes and a primal growl of a creature._

* * *

When the dusty smoke cleared, the ringleader was greeted with me in my Omega form. I stared at the ringleader as my instincts made me let out a growl upon seeing him.

"W-What the?!" He got out, backing up before bringing one of the other girls in front of him like a shield.

I glance a look at the other girls as I felt disgust, shock, and anger. Slowly turning to the man, my growling and anger increased as I approached the man.

"S-Stay back! If…. If you let me live, you can have one of these girls!" He offered as I kept getting closer, "O-Okay… Uh.. how about 6 of them?" I still walked over to him, "Half?"

I clenched my hands more as I gripped the right handle and pulled it.

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

What came out was a whip and thrusted my arm, the whip passing the girl and grabbing the man's neck. I pulled him towards me as I pinned him to the ground, making him stare right at my blood red eyes. " _ **You… You are only a criminal…."**_ I allowed the whip to release from his neck as I raise my claw at him. However, I looked at the girls and Leone, making me realize I will be killing someone… right in front of them.

"P-Please… You… can even have my daughter…" He pointed to the one in the far back, a girl looking very pale and almost about to pass out from whatever was in her system.

I darted my head to the man as my mind finally snap and my instincts felt more primal before I roared in complete fury. I pierced his chest with my claw as my arm was beginning to be covered in blood. He looked where I pierced him before I began to rip him limb from limb, my humanity being blinded as I allowed the blood to spill onto the ground. When I was done, I breathed heavily as I stare at the spot I killed the man before I slowly look at my claws and fell to my knees upon realizing what I had just done.

I.. I just killed someone… I didn't feel any guilt from killing. It was very scary too…

Why don't I feel guilt!? I am suppose to feel that way for what I have done! Why can't I feel guilty for what I did!?

Could it be that my inner self… is finally becoming one with me? Am I more monster than man?

With the Ringleader dead, he couldn't control the shocks anymore as Leone tears it off her neck quickly, rushing towards me as she hugs me softly, "Oh Enrique..." She frowned, holding me close to calm me down, for she knew I didn't like to kill… and now…. I could never go back after the first blood spilled by my hands.

I looked at her then at my hands, staring at the blood staining them. I was not disgusted. In fact, it looked downright appetizing. Just a taste wouldn't hurt, right?

Only...only I remembered how the addiction starts. It always starts with just a taste. And then a desire to get more. The first step over the threshold. Then there was no turning back. I clenched my hands and ignored the blood with complete effort.

Turning my head to the girls who were chained, I got up and approach then. When I got closer to them, they stood back a bit as I stare at them, realizing why they stood back.

They were afraid of me.

I look at my hand once more before I broke the chains that kept them hostage while Leone spoke up. "Go free… And take the money to get anyone treated…" Leone said to them. They nodded as they helped up anyone who needed help.

When they left, I looked at Leone before going over to the hole. " _ **Mamoru**_ **... "** The said Amazon popped his head out, looking at me.

"Oh? Is this the Amazon from the fight we watched? I expected him to be…" She tried to say it, but for some reason couldn't.

" _ **Hungry? Berserk? No… he's in control like me..."**_ I answered before the both of us jump into the hole. " _ **Come on….I just… I want to head back…"**_

"Hmm…. It'll be tough to tell Najenda… But I think it'll work." Leone smiles as she turns to Mamoru, "So, 'Mamoru'? Thats a nice name for you." She said sweetly to him.

" _ **He named me,"**_ He pointed at me. " _ **I didn't have a name before meeting him…"**_

Leone smiles she pats his head, "Well, I think it suits you, cutie." She giggled softly.

Mamoru moved a bit, like he was happy before he dug the hole out as all three of us crawled out the hole. I was the last person to crawl out of the hole before Tatsumi saw me while staying away from Mamoru. "Enrique, why are you helping this Amazon?"

" _ **He's not like the three Amazons from before, Tatsumi."**_ I looked at the fellow Amazon and nodded. Mamoru was surrounded by steam before it soon died down, revealing his human form. Tatsumi had the expression of shock upon seeing Mamoru's human form.

"He's… just a kid…" Tatsumi said.

" _ **Yeah, and forced to fight or else they wouldn't feed him,"**_ I added. _**"What do you think I had to do? Leave him there in a cage, used for those bastard's entertainment of killing Danger beast? He's just a kid and I rather not leave him there to be killed. He is coming with us, you have to trust me on this, Tatsumi. Including you, Leone."**_

He looked back at Mamoru, staring at him. I could understand how he was since he was afraid of me at first but I can tell he was shocked that the people who once runned the lab, would inject Amazon Cells into a kid who is 2 years younger than him. What felt like minutes, he sighed, "You're right. It wouldn't be right to leave him to those corrupt nobles.."

" _ **Thanks you guys."**_

"But… what would the others say when we bring him back to HQ?" he pointed out. Oh right... we would have to inform Najenda about it since Mamoru will be coming with us. I never really thought about that until he pointed it out.

"Leave that to me." Leone assured.

* * *

After making it back to HQ, along with going back to my human form, we told Najenda that the targets were eliminated in time but I also added the fact that I brought back the Amazon. They were shocked when they found out that a 14 year old boy was an Amazon, a Mole Amazon. I even told them what the decision I made. But one person didn't like that idea...

"YOU WHAT!?" Mine shouted, upon what I told the group.

"I am letting him stay with us," I repeated.

"You can't do that!"

"Look, I understand you hate me for what I am but you can't be upset for something like this!" I argued.

"You are making it worse for us!" She countered. "He is an Amazon like you! A ticking time bomb that will eat us!"

I clenched my hands, protecting Mamoru. "He is two years younger than you, Tatsumi, and Akame for pete's sake! He has no family to go back to, nowhere else to go! What do you think I am suppose to do!? Let him stay in a cage and be used for fighting entertainment!? They used a kid, _a kid_ to fight Danger Beasts that are three-to five times larger than his height! I am willing to protect this kid whether you like it or not. If you got a problem? Then screw you!"

The entire meeting room was quiet as the dead of night as I looked at Mine in anger. I took deep breaths before looking at Mamoru, making my eyes soften. I knelt down to his level and looked at him right in the eyes, "Mamoru… do you want to stay at that horrible place or stay here with me? I promise that guys like the ones before won't get you and use you as a weapon or for entertainment, you have my word."

He looked at me for a moment and what felt like forever, he finally spoke up, "I want to stay. The cage was so cold." Hearing this made me smile, patting his head in which made him laugh.

"You know, for an Amazon, he's pretty cute," Leone grinned. "Maybe I can adopt him as my little brother? Whaddya say, Mamoru-chan? Wanna make me your 'big sis'?"

"Big Sis?" Mamoru questioned.

"And Enrique here can be like your big bro!" Leone added.

"I did say I would protect you. Plus, we're in the same boat. We're Amazons that want to live in peace. That makes us kin. Like brothers," I told Mamoru.

"See? Ain't that sweet?" Leone smiled.

"I won't disappoint you, Big Sis and Big Bro! I'll fight with you if I have to!" Mamoru smiled.

"He can definitely fight," I confirmed. "I saw him take down Danger Beasts that were way bigger than him and he just buried them!"

"You're all crazy!" Mine snapped as she stormed off.

"Is pinkie mad?" Mamoru asked.

"It's complicated, Mamoru," I replied with a down look.

"Eh, give it time. She'll give you the cold shoulder for now, but she'll warm up to you," Leone reassured before she added, " _Eventually_. So, how about we welcome our new little brother with a nice meal? I'm thinking meat, meat and more meat!"

Mamoru salivated at the mention of meat. As Amazonz, we were carnivorous by nature and needed protein.

"Can you make meat sandwiches!?" He asked, stars in his eyes.

"Heh, no problem!"

* * *

After getting settled in HQ once again, we were all at the dining room eating our food. Although the atmosphere was a little tense. Why you ask? Well, Najenda was with us and giving Mamoru a critical look while the young Amazon was now wearing proper clothes, not the worn out pants he had before.

"So, he's an Amazon as well?" Najenda asked.

"Don't let his appearance fool you," Mine frowned. "He looks like a meek little kid, but he's a monster too."

I glared at Mine then looked at my boss, "Yeah and he was over the limit surprisingly. I already gave him a new refill of the suppressant."

"Can he fight? We're not a charity cause, you know? If he can't fight or help us, he's of no use to us. We should just send him to the refugee camps in the Revolution Army and let them take care of him."

"He fought Danger Beasts that were larger than him, even in his Amazon form, they were still larger than him." I replied. "He fought Danger Beasts for two and a half years…"

"He couldn't be older than 12 when he started," Tatsumi concluded.

"Just a kid who woke up and realized he was turned into a monster. He has no family to go back to either… Najenda, he may be just a kid but he is an Amazon. I rather not let others use him for their gain. Not now, not ever."

Najenda turned to face the young boy, "What do you wish to do?"

"Big Bro helped me. I wanna help him," Mamoru said firmly. "I will help him. I must help him."

"And what can you do?"

"I can fight and dig tunnels."

"Believe me, Najenda. He can help." I added on.

The silver-haired woman smirked before looking at Mamoru, "Then we welcome you to the Night Raid, Mamoru." She announced.

The young Amazon beamed upon hearing her response, "I won't let you down!"

Leone laughed, patting Mamoru's head, "He has spirit. Just what we need for us to be up top."

"I'm sleeping with Pumpkin next to me from now on," Mine mumbled.

Mamoru looked at each one of us before asking Najenda, "Where will I sleep?"

"There will be a room given to you." She answered before looking at Sheele. "May you take him to his newly assigned room?"

Sheele smiled before looking at Mamoru, "Let's go to your room, Mamoru." She smiled motherly. The young Amazon nodded with a happy expression as he followed Sheele before looking at me, "Thank you, Big Bro."

"Anytime, Mamoru." When he was out of our sights, I felt the pain and regret knowing that he will be basically helping us assassinate the corrupted nobles of the Empire Capital at a young age. He may have killed Danger Beasts but I don't know how he will react upon killing a human being… He is my responsibility to look after him, to watch over to make sure he stays safe, fed, and checked whenever we fighting other Amazonz. I will keep my word to protecting the kid.

When I make a promise, I don't go back on it.

* * *

The next day, the moonlight was shining down as I was sitting by the cliffside, staring at the moon. I took deep breaths before lifting my arm as steam surrounded it before revealing the Amazon form. I moved my arm around, looking at it from all angles while flexing my… 'claws'. I took deep breaths once more before making it change back to normal and lowered my head. I was still trying to accept what has happened to me and the fact that I don't feel upset whenever I kill. It scares me to be honest, knowing that I no longer feel any guilt from killing…

Have I stopped being human? No, that can't be it. I care about my comrades. They're killers too but they're also good people. Guess I'm fitting in after all. If I wasn't human, I wouldn't have friends or caring about. What I show proves that I am still human, well from the outside while the inner self isn't human.

Though now that Mamoru was part of our group, he would be expected to kill. He was my responsibility now, being the only Amazon in Night Raid. He may be a kid but even after all the hell he possibly went through, he was still happy as if something kept him to stay like that. It kinda reminded me how I was before making the decision I wanted to be alone…

But now… I don't feel alone. It feels… nice for me, being with people I can talk to. Tatsumi, Sheele, Leone, Lubbock, Akame, Bulat, Najenda, Mine (kinda) and now Mamoru. "Guess being with friends is better than being alone after all…" I chuckled softly before falling on my back, staring at the stars to get my head cleared and to forget what happened yesterday. However my smile slowly vanished, realizing that I might hurt my friends if I go berserk..

AsI continue to stare at the stars to get that thought out of my mind, a shadow loomed over me, making me raise my head a bit, only to be greeted with Leone's golden eyes. "Leone?" I sat up, giving myself some room before turning to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what brings you here," She replied.

"Oh... well I'm just stargazing." I answered, gesturing to the night sky. "It's not everyday you get a view of the stars like this."

The busty blonde looked up, seeing the stars that were shining in the night. "You are right about that," She agreed. "I take it this is what you do back at your world?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't get much views of the stars where I'm from." I then laid back down on the grass, resting on my back while using my arms as a headrest.

Leone looked at me for a moment before a smile graced her lips. "Mind if I join in on the stargazing?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." I replied with a small shrug.

The fellow assassin sat down as she crosses her legs before looking up at the night sky, staring at the stars. "You do have a point… it feels nice when you look at the stars." She smiled.

"You know, back at my world, people would look at the stars and find the constellations. Stars would connect, forming an image that represents something." I raised my arm, using my finger to point at each star in a certain direction, as if I was connecting the dots.

"How?"

"Just find a certain star. Take for example the north star, you know a star that is in the north, its glow standing out from the rest."

She followed my instructions as she began to find the north star and before she knew it, she spotted the star that stood out from the rest. "Now I see it. What's so special about it anyway?"

"Where I'm from, they say the North Star does not travel or move from its spot. It is a guide to those who are lost in the night… the star that can lead them back home." I explained. "And if you connect certain stars including the North Star, they form a constellation." I pointed at one star as she followed the stars I point at. Even in different worlds, I could tell that they both share the same constellations. "Saw the stars that I pointed at?" I asked.

"Yeah but it is like some hook connected with a shape."

"Well that is what you can see but in reality, it is the constellation called Leo, in other words Lion." I pointed at another, 'connecting the dots'. "And that one is Scorpio, in other words Scorpion. Leo and Scorpio are part of the Zodiac."

"Leo, huh?"

I nodded before let out a small chuckle. "Maybe that is why you have that name. After all, Leo represents courage. It can also mean being adventurous." I informed.

"That sounds like me alright," She laughed. "You sure know a lot about stuff like this."

"It's… what I used to do as a kid…" I replied lowly. "I stopped ever since…" I stopped upon the old memories of my dad and I using a telescope, seeing the stars that were in the sky… even seeing shooting stars… "Nevermind…"

"You were about the finish that sentence. What made you stop?"

"I rather not talk about it…" I clutched the dog tags.

"Come on, tell me." She pouted.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." I replied, preventing the anger that was willing to rise.

"Enrique, you gotta tell someone sooner or later." She frowned. "We, but don't know about Mine, we all trust you. What is important that you don't want to talk about it?"

Hearing this made me loosen my grip on the dog tags. Being in the Night Raid, we all have to put in our trust for one another… and I was basically not giving my complete trust if I wasn't telling her my past… Why does it feel wrong that I am not telling her? I looked at her before looking back at the stars as my grip on the tags was gone. "The necklace you are seeing me wear… it is what those like the soldiers from my world wear. An identification of who they are… they use it in case the soldiers that die in combat couldn't be identified easily.."

"So you are a soldier?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No…" I answered. "There is one other thing… when the soldier has died in combat and his body returned home with a burial… they sometimes give the tags to the eldest child of the soldier…" I felt tears beginning to escape from my eyes.

"This was your father's," she realized.

I nodded, "He was someone who had his beliefs to protecting those close to him. He was someone I looked up to most of my life… but after his death, my life became painful… kids would push me around, call me names, hell I got a few beatings… I pushed everyone away as I was depressed, 'broken', distant from everyone, even distant to my mom. All I did was put up a facade, a persona to hide away my pain for a long time…. When I moved out, I continued on with the facade… even more wanting to be alone, away from others…" The memories returned in my head as I lower my head. "Even worse, I still get recurring nightmares of what happened after my dad died… It never goes away..."

Before I knew it, I felt her arms around me before bringing me close to her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry to hear that… really I am." She said softly. "I never expected for you to be in that much pain… but holding it back will only make it worse for you. You shouldn't hold back the pain, the sadness you have. He wouldn't want you to be like that, would he?"

Hearing this got me in the heart knowing that she was right. "You're… You're right…" I responded quietly. But how can I move on from what happened to me? How can I really accept the fact that I became an Amazon? I pulled away from the hug before giving her a small smile. "Thanks… Leone. I guess I needed a person to talk to..." I thanked.

Leone smiled, "No problem, Enrique."

The memory of what I did earlier to the ringleader came back, making me look away before lowering my head to see my hands. I slowly closed them as I realized that I killed…. I killed someone far more brutal than I would imagine. "Why… Why do I have to feel no regret for killing someone…" I muttered. "Why does my inner self have to make me enjoy it…"

Leone frowned at this wanting to help, but then a spark ignited within her, a soft grin appears on her lips as she places her hands on me before pushing me down as she sits on top of me, pressing her body against me as I can feel…. almost everything…..

"L-Leone? What are you doing?" I stammered, getting out of my down mood upon this.

And in a split second, she places her lips against mine. And after awhile she parts the kiss, before a devious grin forms on her face, "I've decided…. I'm marking you as mine…." She smirked.

"Huh?" I blinked, confused.

"I said I'm marking you…. That's the way my Teigu describe it.. I'm basically making you as my mate…" she explained.

Her mate…? wait… WHAT!?

"EH!? M-MATE!?" I exclaimed in total surprise and a blush dusting my cheeks. "Y-You can't be serious!?"

"Oh…. But I am…" She smiles down at me like a predator, "I have been waiting to find my mate forever.. And now… I found him…. Aka you…"

"B-But…"

"You see… when you arrived to stop that freak, you sorta jumped started my Teigu…. It wants you and so do I now…." I gulped loudly upon the information.

"W-We just met though…" I pointed out.

"So? I don't mind…" She giggles seductively as she leans in. However, I quickly moved myself away from her, feeling flustered upon the close contact. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to stop the rapid heartbeat and to calm myself down.

"Aw…. don't be shy…. I promise to be gentle on the first try…" She grins at me.

I gently pushed her away as I avoided eye contact with her. The day after what happened to me, becoming an Amazon, I didn't want to get too close with anyone… "Please Leone… I… I can't be that close to anyone…" I explained. "Don't you remember? I'm an Amazon…"

"So? I'm an assassin, and basically a woman who can have lion ears, tail, and claws." She smirked, "For me, 'normal' isn't what I describe myself. Or you. Plus I'm not picky either… I don't care you're an Amazon, Enrique. I like you for you…." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "Plus…. Don't you like me?" She bats her eyes, like any girl would do to get their answer.

"H-How can you like me that quick…?" I questioned nervously. "I mean we just met…"

"Does that matter?" She smirks, pressing herself against me once more. "Why not just relax?" She said with a seductive whisper, "Just relax and enjoy _me_ …."

I wanted to deny the advance she was doing but her sweet scent lingered, with her sweet… sweet scent entering my nostrils; it was forcing me as I wanted to ignore it. It was like when she marked me, something was forcing me to do something.

 _ **D….it….. Do…. t… Ma…. wi…. er…...**_

A voice rang out in the back of my mind. It took awhile but I knew who it was… It was my innerself... It wanted me to do this…

 _ **Do…. t…. Make….er…. ours…..**_

I tried to repress the thoughts that my inner self was trying to give me, doing my best to push him back once more…. But in the end...

The cage broke.

I was now on top of Leone, holding her down as my eyes were red, matching the color of my Amazon form. My teeth sharpened.

And then I bit into her neck.

And in my head I heard it talk.

' _ **Make her yours! MAKE HER YOURS!'**_

The sweet smell of her flesh entered my nose as I saw the glimpse of blood escaping from the mark I gave her. However before I can progress more, I got back to my senses as I was normal again but I noticed that I was… on top of her!?

Seeing this made me blush as I moved away from her. "W-What the hell just happened!?" I exclaimed before I felt some on my lips. Placing my fingers on it, I saw that it was blood as I noticed Leone's neck was bleeding slightly, making me panic. I quickly wipe away the blood that was on my lips, getting the taste of human blood out of my mouth, even making me spit it out.

Leone now had a bite mark on her neck as her face was fully blush with red, sitting up. Panting softly as she had a huge smile on her face, "W-Why did you stop?" She panted, "Keep going…. My marked mate….."

Just what have I done to do that!? That wasn't me! "T-That wasn't me, Leone!" I stammered, taking a few steps back.

She leaned forward, dabbing her finger in the bite mark before licking the blood off of it, grinning at me, "I didn't mind…. But I would like to continue… My marked mate…." She said, crawling towards me slowly.

I shut my eyes before I ran away before I stopped by a tree as I took deep breaths. I slowly fell to the ground as I place my hands on the sides of my head. "Why… Why did that have to happen…" I muttered.

' _ **IDIOT! Why did you leave?! She was begging for it!**_ **!'** My inner self shouted in my mind.

' _I wasn't suppose to do that! I can't be close to anyone!'_ I argued to my inner self.

' _ **You want me to take over your body again, weakling?!**_ **'**

Hearing this made my eyes widen. I didn't want to be a monster, eating everyone close to me. I didn't want that… I don't want to be like those Spider Amazons… ' _just leave me alone…'_ I said. And like that, his voice disappeared within me, giving me what I wanted now. I looked at the sky, trying to go in my thoughts to what happened.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned my head to see Akame walking back to the base with a huge slab of meat, it was almost as big as a fully grown elephant!

My mouth salivated upon the amount of meat before I shook my head and looked at her. "I'm just trying to forget…" I replied. "Leone… marked me…"

"Hmm… I see…. I was wondering when she would finally find one." Akame said, setting the meat down before sitting next to me.

"It's not only that…" I added. "My instincts took over and I…" I gulped before saying. "Bit her…"

"Then what's to be sad about?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I can't be that close to anyone…" I admitted. "I just can't…"

Akame frowns, flicking my head as she makes me look at her, "Why? Cause you're an Amazon? Don't say such things…."

I rubbed my forehead, looking at her. I rolled up the sleeve to reveal the Amazon Register, "This is proof that I am one, Akame! What will happen if we ran out of those suppressants!? What will happen if I lose control and hurt you guys!?" I questioned. "I can't be like those monsters but I have those damn instincts! I don't want to eat humans! I just want to get rid of it but how can I!?"

"You can't.." She frowned, this time actually hitting my head hard, creating a large bump. "It's part of you now. No matter how hard you try, it's with you till the end. The only thing you can try to do is accept it as part of yourself… Only then can you move forward." She said to me, almost as if she had experience with this before.

I clenched my hands, wanting to deny it more but in the end… I fell to my knees realizing she was right. I was scared of accepting it… I was afraid of going berserk like I nearly did during the mission.

Akame sighed, patting my head, "It'll be okay Enrique…. You just need something to show you the truth is all…" She got up before walking away, though not until she left me a large chunk of raw meat near my feet, a soft smile on her face as she carries the rest inside to cook for later.

The smell entered my nose before looking down, seeing the meat before I grabbed it as my eyes felt the onset of the hunger. Before I knew it, I devoured the meat, savoring its sweet taste before I ate it all up. Swallowing the last piece, I let out a small sigh upon the satisfaction and got up. I entered the base again, but as I reach the door, I see Najenda is on the other side, a soft smile on her face.

"Enrique." She nodded to me.

"Najenda…" I acknowledged. "Did I do something wrong…?"

She shook her head at me, "Just something else." She then handed me a small box with a green and red coloring to it. "This is from all of us. On a job well done." She then left me alone with the box.

I looked down at the box, seeing the box before going to my room. Opening the door, I entered the room and closed the door behind me before sitting by the edge of the bed, looking at the box in my hands. What felt like minutes, I opened the box only to see some clothes inside. I pulled out the piece of clothing and saw that it was a black jacket.

I looked at the hoodie-like vest I was wearing, seeing that it was getting slightly messed up during my stay here at this world then at the jacket I was holding. They… got me a new set of clothes… I smiled softly until I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it slightly to see Mamoru there, but with some clothes on him too.

"Ne, ne, Big Bro Enrique! They got me some clothes!" Mamoru smiled at me.

I took notice of his attire and it kinda reminds me of Akame. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a red tie and blue pants.

"Your clothes almost look like Akame's if she was a boy of course," I chuckled.

"Heh, Akame said the same thing." He smiles. "What kind of clothes did you get?"

I looked at the box before looking at Mamoru. "Can you leave the room for a moment?" I asked. The young Amazon nodded before closing the door, allowing me to put on the new set.

Once I was done, I looked at myself, seeing the new attire. I was now wearing a high-collared black coat that hides the shirt under it, the collar itself hiding the lower half of my head. The coat has two pockets to put my hands in while there were two other pockets on the chest area, as if it were meant to hold small reserves of food whenever I go on a mission that takes a while.

Hidden under the coat was a light gray, V-neck shirt while I was wearing dark gray pants with two belts, one that is buckled to the waist of my coat while the other belt was around my pants, and black combat boots. I was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

I raised the collar up a bit and surprisingly noticed that I couldn't smell much like before. It was like the collar of the jacket was meant to help me. "You can come in, Mamoru." I said towards the door.

The young Amazon entered and saw my new outfit. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It looks good, Big Bro!" He smiled, though I was wondering why he called me that?

"Hey, Mamoru. Why do you consider me Big Bro despite the both of us being Amazons?" I asked.

"Hm? Why? Cause you are silly." He smiled at me, "Plus…. You gave me a real home…. You all see me as a person… than a tool or creature….""

Hearing this made me surprise, "Mamoru…" I let out a small smile behind the collar of the coat before patting his head. He smiles as I look at him. However, my expression changed before looking into his eyes. "Mamoru… you do realize what the Night Raid do, right?"

"Mhm. They beat the bad guys." He stated.

"It's more than that… being in the Night Raid… you have to kill the bad guys…" I continued with a down look. "Are… Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"Mhm. Yeah. This way, I can get more meat, be with Akame, Big Sis Leone, and you. And of course, take down those evil people!" He smiled innocently.

I looked at him before heaving a sigh. "Okay… just… be careful whenever you are on a mission. Being an assassin, it's a life or death mission that could be your last..."

"I know that. I saw you do it already, so I know what to expect." He said before walking away, most likely to the kitchen.

I fell back, landing on the bed as I brushed my hand against my hair. Today was a day that will both scar and confuse me for the rest of my life. Killing someone for the first time… meeting Mamoru… Leone marking me… and my instincts forcing me to mark Leone… Everything that happened today was simply too much for me.

I just hope… that I won't let myself be like I was during the mission…

As I close my eyes, I allowed the onset of sleep to takeover as I soon drift off into slumber.

* * *

 _The red Amazon thrust his arm into the Shrike Amazon's chest. With a yank of his hand, he pulled out the core before the Amazon fell and dissolved into black goop. Crushing the core in his hand, it dissolved before he looked up at the moon._

" _ **I wonder how you're doing, greenie."**_ _he wondered, scratching his chest. He took notice of incoming empire soldiers, showing that it was time to leave._ _**"Guess this is my time to go."**_ _He bent his knees and then made a mighty leap into the air. Crossing distances in a single bound, he couldn't help but let out a cry of glee._

 _He jumped across each distance before landing close to a village that he stays at, away from the empire and away from any danger beasts. "_ _ **Never gets old,"**_ _He mused before removing a device that was wrapped around his waist, red energy and steam surrounded him, changing back a certain form._

 _A form of a human._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Imperial Capital, a figure was staring at a wanted poster of one of the Night Raid members. "Just like me… they're assassins who use teigus…" A chilling voice whispered from the figure, staring at Akame's wanted poster with a twisted grin on his face. "How utterly delightful… They're quite a fuss…"_

" _Hey you there!" A patrolling guard exclaimed, as he aimed his pistol at the large man at the end of the alleyway._

" _You look suspicious! Don't make any sudden movements!" The first guard's partner called out, unsheathing his sword. In the blink of an eye, the suspicious man had taken out his own blade, and decapitated both guards. Their heads landing on the ground with a sickening plop; their blood staining the entire alleyway._

" _Either way…" The man said with a sadistic and evil smile. "The capital seems incredibly easy to navigate. There's just so many people for me to slaughter… How utterly delightful!"_

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT HUNT)**

"We have a new target." Najenda said, sinking into her chair. "He is a serial killer who's been terrorizing the capital. The killer only appears late at night, and beheads all of his victims."

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" He said with a grin.

 **Next Time:** Kill the Executioner

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright everyone! Now to let you in on something. the 'Rider', 'marking' Leone as well as Leone marking him. For those confused by what it means, basically, he's, in a way, showing others that she is taken due to the Amazon instincts. They may be carnivores but hey, they are like animals as well when you think about it so it makes more sense once you realize it. For Leone, due to her Teigu, some cats do this to their mates to toughen them up, but some also do it to mark them so no other males can take them.

Heck, Kamen Rider Chrome did it with his Rosario to Kiva fic, so I thought it would be a nice idea to use too. Plus he gave me more explanations and pointers and it made more sense :)

I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Kill the Executioner

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the fifth chapter of The Wild Omega! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter that introduces Mamoru. However, I have read some reviews telling that he is like Tatsumi. I am here to say that our 'Rider' _will_ change later on and not be like Tatsumi to what you all think. The reason? You will see on how he changes, both mentally and personality-wise so don't jump the gun and say he is like Tatsumi. Our main character will have some minor and/or changes later on in the story.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **The Wings of Drive (** Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover of Kamen Rider Amazons (2016) and Akame Ga Kill, The Wild Omega.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

 _"P-Please don't kill me!" A young woman pleaded, as the hand around her throat tightened. On the ground next to the woman, was the decapitated body of her boyfriend; his blood staining the road._

 _"Such a naughty, naughty girl. It's all your fault for walking around at such a late hour." A malevolent voice said, its owner's fingers digging into the young woman's neck. "Didn't your parents ever warn you of the monsters that come out at night?"_

 _"I-I'll do anything you want! Please...Please just let me live..." The woman begged, as tears freely flowed down her cheeks._

"Oho, you'll really do anything?" The mysterious man asked, causing the young woman to rapidly nod her head. "Well, I oh so love to talk, why don't you entertain me?"

 _"W-We can talk! I'll talk with you as long as you want!" The woman exclaimed as she felt the man's grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly. The woman thought she might finally be in the clear...that was until the man asked his first question._

 _"What's it feel like to have your head chopped off?" The man asked, earning a confused look from the young woman. "Does it hurt? Or do you feel absolutely nothing?" In the blink of an eye, a large blade extended from the man's arm and sliced clean through the woman's neck. The woman didn't even feel the blade hit her skin before her lifeless body fell to the ground. "I guess you really don't feel anything." With a twisted smile, the man dropped the woman's decapitated head. "Mmmm, how utterly delightful! I just can't seem to help myself!"_

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Instincts**

A new day arises in Night Raid HQ, as the sun enters the room, lightening it up. I blink softly as I began to fully wake up and get ready, but as I did, I noticed… something heavy on me? "The heck?" I got out, removing the blanket to reveal a sleeping Leone?! "L-Leone, why are you in my room!?"

She groaned before waking up and blinking at me before a soft smirk appears on her, "Ho? Why wouldn't I want to sleep with my mate?" she giggled softly, a soft blush on her face as I remember about the marking from last night.

So it wasn't a dream!? I literally marked Leone all because of the Amazon instincts that she triggered when she marked me!? "L-Leone, look I told you I wasn't meant to do th-that," I explained. "You do realize what Amazons do?"

"Hm? Did you forget about what I said?" She flicked my forehead, "I don't care if you are. You're my mate, and that's that." She smiled, "Sides... " She then began to press herself against me, "Don't you like me?"

I looked away, scratching my cheek, "I-I don't know a-and the fact that we recently meet a couple of weeks ago…" I answered.

"So? I wouldn't have cared if we started this on the day we met." She smiled, "You are my mate, Enrique. And I wouldn't even care if you were some Danger Beast."

I glanced a look at her upon her statement. Don't get me wrong, Leone is a beautiful woman and I got to know each of the members of the Night Raid for the past couple of weeks. But also this was a group that does missions that could be there last one, life or death. I took a deep breath before looking at her, "Just… let me think… okay? It's just that it's new to me and all…"

She smiles and nods, "Sure thing…. Sweetie." She teased with a wink before getting up and walking out of the room to her, to get changed.

I let out a sigh as I rubbed the temples of my head, preventing a headache. Seriously waking up like that, it took me by surprise. And I bet that this might happen often. Getting out of the bed, I walked to the closet to get my clothes before changing into them, keeping the collar lowered and walked out of the room.

In the dining hall, Akame was sitting next to Mamoru, feeding him some meat, "Oh, good morning Enrique." She greeted.

"Morning…" I sighed before sitting down and grabbed myself meat as usual due to myself being an Amazon.

"Something wrong?" Akame asked, noticing my expression.

"I woke up but Leone was in my room…" I replied.

"Ne, ne, is Big Sis Leone wanting to mate with Big Bro En?" Mamoru asked Akame. A tick marked form on my head before I jumped over and got Mamoru in a headlock, the young Amazon flailing his arms.

"Who in the hell told you that!?" I demanded.

"U-Uncle Lubbock said something about that! Let go!" He said, flailing his arms, trying to pry me off of him.

"Lubbock!? How does he know-" I then realized that Tatsumi told me about Lubbock's 'hobbies' which was spying on Leone when something 'good' happens. I heard the door open and speak of the devil, there was the green-haired pervert.

"Morning everyone," he smiled in which I released Mamoru.

"Lubbock," I let out a smile but I swore he could tell it wasn't a smile he knew.

"Oh crap…." He got out before rushing off away from us.

I went after him as he was running as if he was running from the devil himself. "Get back here you pervert!"

"No thanks! I rather not die today!" He responded, oddly enough he started moving faster than me!

I grabbed the nearest object which was a book and aimed at Lubbock. Thanks to my Amazon instincts, I was focused and then threw the book right at him. But he went around the corner, my throw missing him as I turn, only to find a dead-end. He got away from me…. This time.

I swear, Lubbock's perversion reminds me of Master Roshi from Dragon Ball series. I heaved a sigh before heading back to the dining room.

"Best on guard…. Lubbock is one of the best for getting secret info…" Akame warned.

"Noted," I groaned before went back to eating my food which was nothing but meat.

"Meat again? Gosh.. who knew we had such a pig in our group…." Mine's voice called out.

"We're both are Amazons, Aunt Pinky," Mamoru reminded, causing me to cover my mouth to hold back the laugh.

"A-Aunty Pinky?!" she shouted in anger.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Tatsumi and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up, newbie! You too lizard boy" Mine growled.

"Hey!" The both of us exclaimed with a tick mark.

"Aw…. you three act like brothers and sister." Leone teased with a chuckle.

"He/She, Wishes!" We said in unison, glaring at one another as what looked like sparks fly off from our glare.

Tatsumi snickered upon what Mamoru called Mine as well. "You have to admit that is funny to hear since you do wear pink." He said. But as soon as she glared at him, he quickly closed his lips, unable to speak.

Who comes in next was none other than Sheele, bed head and all as she yawns, "Morning…." She said sleepily.

"Morning Sheele," I waved with a smile. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Hm? No, I slept fine…." She yawned again.

"Sheele, just like to sleep in late." Mine sighed, handing her some coffee.

"Ah," I noted.

Najenda walked in next, taking a quick puff of smoke, "I hope you all got some good sleep last night."

"I did!" Mamoru raised his hand. I smiled upon seeing the Mole Amazon's attitude. After all that he went through, he still has a good spirit. To be honest, it kinda reminds me of how I used to be…

"Good. Cause you might not get any rest tonight." She said vaguely. The tension in the air became serious. "The target this time is the rumored serial killer that is plaguing the capitol." Najenda started with a serious look. "Late at night he suddenly appears and chops off the victim's head. It's unknown how many dozens of people he has killed so far." Najenda said to every one of us, causing Tatsumi to be a bit worried by this.

For me, well I was mentally nervous out of my mind. I mean, a serial killer? That is something serious to take.

"And three of those killed were part of the Imperial Guard, right? He's gotta be strong to be able to do that," Tatsumi pointed out.

"He used to be the Empire's head executioner. He executed so many people, their screams still haunt him. It got so bad to the point he had to start doing anything he could to numb or stop the voices. Then one day… he just snapped. Killing one of the Higher ups before vanishing…" Najenda added on.

"He's going to be tough…." Leone frowned.

"One reason why everyone will have a teammate. No one goes alone…." Najenda stated to us. "Enrique, Tatsumi, and Akame, you're the first squad. Leone and Mamoru, you're next. Then Mine and Sheele, finally last Bulat and Lubbock."

"Understood," We nodded.

* * *

Once night began, we all left HQ to do the mission. This was the second mission for me but it still wasn't easy for me to get used to since I realized that my inner-self enjoyed fighting which meant I did too…

And right now Akame, Tatsumi, and I were on the rooftops as I kept my hand in my pockets, keeping my left hand on the Driver. "Hey, Enrique," Tatsumi called out.

"Yes...?"

"Does your world have serial killers…?" Upon hearing this made me sigh.

"Unfortunately we do and some were rather psychopaths…" I answered, "However there was one killer who was considered the most infamous killer."

"W-Who was that?"

"Jack the Ripper."

Tatsumi gulped, "W-What happened to him? And… how did he become infamous?"

"Well… Jack the Ripper killed female prostitutes for three years. He was known to… remove a certain organ from them. But… no one knows what happened to him after his three-year killing spree."

"Was he ever caught?"

I shook my head, "They never did catch him and that all occurred approximately 300 years ago back home."

"He could still be out there then!"

"Tatsumi, he said it happened 300 years ago," Akame reminded. "By now that kind of killer would be dead."

"But couldn't there be something out there that can keep someone alive, forever?" He frowned.

"Not with the technology we have," I chuckled dryly. "We may have things that help us but for something that happened three hundred years ago, we can't bring back life… it's basically an act of God to do something like that."

Tatsumi lowered his head, saddened by this. The memories of his friends and their deaths still haunted him to this day. I felt sorry for him…. And sorry I couldn't have saved them.

Me and my big mouth. I looked around carefully when I noticed something running in the alley. "Huh…?" I blinked. I swore I saw someone enter that alley.

I looked back at Tatsumi and Akame then at the alley. I know we were supposed to be in pairs but something was strange. I rushed to the alley and carefully got back down and looked around. "I swore whoever it was coming here…"

"Enrique?" A voice called out…. a…. very familiar voice.

I slowly looked behind me, only to see someone that made my eyes widen. "D...Dad…?" I got out. How was it possible… I trembled upon seeing him as my arms weakened from seeing him. I slowly took a few steps forward, but… I wanted to approach closer.

Wait… I thought he died in combat…? But before I could do anything he began to walk away… And I didn't want to let him go again. I just couldn't let this go again…

I followed after him as I trained my sights on him, not wanting to lose focus. If I ever look away, he would be gone and I didn't want that… I didn't want that to happen. After a couple of minutes, I finally caught up with him as we were in another part of the alley.

He turned around to see me as I took a few more steps forward. "Come here son…" He said, holding out his arms to me.

I couldn't say anything as I approached him more. However, my head soon began to ache as voices were shouting in my brain.

 _ **Lies… Lies… Lies!**_

My inner self was shouting at me like a mantra. Hearing this caused me to stop walking as I look at him. Why is it lies? My dad is in front of me!

 _ **LIES!**_

I shook my head as I then realized why it was lies… my dad _did_ die in combat… even more, how can he be here in this world? I slowly raised my head as I held my head upon the headache, "Who are you…" I asked. No, I _demanded_ an answer.

"Ho? You broke out of the hypnosis… Must have a strong will to do that…" The voice chuckled as the figure of my father twisted and formed into… Zank?!

I jolt back upon seeing the serial killer, realizing that he was luring me away from the others to kill me. I quickly kept focus as Zank quickly sped towards me. When he brought his arm blades, steam surrounded my arms with the sleeves luckily intact. When the hot steam died down, I barely managed to catch his blades with the killer, but his strength easily tossed me into the alley nearby.

"If this is what Night Raid can do, then I'm disappointed." Zank grinned at me.

I moved the box away as I saw him right in front of me, causing me to jump back but he kept on trying to go for my head that I had to move away from him. When I used my claws to go for him, he was quickly replaced with my dad, causing me to hit the wall.

Why… Why won't I hit him!? My dad died when I was a kid! I can't forget him either, I looked up to him!

"So delightful! I like that fire in your eyes boy. But…" He quickly kneed me in my stomach hard, I coughed up whatever I had earlier as I kneeled to the ground holding my stomach as I groan in pain and keep coughing up what I had. "You're still too green to think you can handle me."

I slowly looked up as I saw him replaced with my dad. He died! He died when I was 11! I can't… I can't… I don't want to rely on my inner self… But… What if Leone and Akame were right? What if I have to just accept what I have become? I became an Amazon…. Carnivores who crave flesh… But me?

I may be some monster… but I am also a human being…

I quickly dodged the incoming blade before I wrapped the belt around my waist, the lenses flaring upon detecting the cells inside his body. I grabbed hold of the left handle and twisted it.

 **OMEGA**!

"RAAAAAHHH...Amazon!" I roared before the green energy surrounded me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The energy died down, revealing his Amazon Omega form. " _ **I am HUMAN!"**_ I roared out, loud enough for others to possibly hear.

"OH!" Zank grinned widely, "You're one of those things too? HA! Excellent… Another one to add to my list. I may not be able to collect your heads," He then pointed to my armband, "But that one is good enough! And another blue one too…"

Wait…. Another blue one?

"Ah... I remember finding a woman and her daughter… They both had blue ones too… They begged me not to kill them… 'We only want to live as humans!' They said… So… I gave them the same treatment as those humans too…" He grinned devilishly at me.

My blood boiled in rage, fury, bloodlust… I was growling menacingly upon hearing this. My eyes flared in total killing intent that I charged forward at the killer as the blades on my arms and legs extended. He grinned again, dodging my attack with ease before striking me. _'How did he?'_ I thought as I got back on the ground.

"My my…. What bloodlust too… How delightful..." He chuckled, taunting me by waving his finger.

I lunged at him in which he dodged but he used his blades to try to cut through but for some reason, my skin seems to react as it hardened as if it was as hard as titanium.

"Oh? Well… if I can't cut you…" He grabbed me quickly, pinning me to the ground as he held my arm, "How about breaking it instead?"

 _ ***SNAP!***_

Upon the break, I roared out in pain, but he wasn't done as he began to whip me around, using my broken arm like a base and me as a whip as he slams me on the ground and in the walls like a ragdoll. To the point where it felt like the entire bone snapped off, and now it was just flesh holding it together.

"DELIGHTFUL!" He said, slamming me on the ground one more before stomping on my other arm, another audible snap being heard. "No matter how hard I try, I can't break you like a toy!"

Hearing his words continued to make me more and more in pain as my rage was rising. For some reason, my skin began to boil strangely and my rage continues to grow. " _ **Stop it…"**_ I growled.

"Or what? Heh, maybe I should give you to one of your friends? That cat gal has been on my list for awhile now…." He grinned at me, "Or maybe that new kid with the innocent look?"

" _ **STOP IT!"**_ Before I knew it, spikes grew out of my body as it began to pierce the walls in the alley. And it did hit Zank, but he quickly got out of there before any damage was further increased.

He looked at his small wounds with surprise before turning to me, "How…. How come I didn't see you do that?!" He growled, angry for once as he was about to approach me, grabbing a huge chunk of the wall as he came closer…. Only for a familiar katana to land in between us, the familiar black haired girl landing next to me.

The spikes slowly went back into my body, as I slowly turned my head to Akame. " _ **Akame…"**_ I muttered as I try to move my arms, but as I did, I growled in pain, like that of an injured beast that dislikes the pain.

"Just relax and rest…. You've done more than enough…" Akame said to me, focusing on Zank.

I gritted in pain as I try to move my arms more, the last of the spikes finally entering my body as the alley was left with numerous holes and cracks from the impact. Akame glared at Zank as he had an even bigger grin than before.

"Oh… Akame…. How I have waited to have my blades taste your blood…." He grinned, waiting for her to attack. The two soon clashed as their blades locked as I remembered one thing about the teigus. Only one teigu can make it out alive. But… I had to do something, I may be critically injured but I can't let this slide. I used my legs to help myself sit on my knees as I look at my arms. Being an Amazon, I felt the throbbing pain but for some reason, it was going away. I stared at the ground in front of me as Akame and Zank were fighting, sparks casting off their blades.

A familiar scent entered my nostrils as I turned my head and saw Tatsumi rushing up as he noticed me. "Are you alright Enrique? What did he do to you?" Tatsumi checked my arms but he flinched when I let out a menacing growl upon the pain that was dimming.

"Enrique!" Leone called out, rushing to me quickly, "My god… your arms… They look like they were smashed with a hammer….."

I didn't answer as the two took notice of the surroundings along with Akame fighting Zank. " _ **I.. I have to fight…"**_ I growled, forcing myself to stand. " _ **I have to fight…. Kill…"**_

"No! You need rest, Enrique." Tatsumi said, placing his hand on me.

My present anger was still there as I darted my head to Tatsumi, the young teen flinched upon the red eyes before I looked at Akame who is fighting Zank. I growled in pain as a what sounds like a pop was heard in my right arm. Even more tiny sounds were heard on my right arm. I looked at the said arm, seeing steam rising from it.

' _He's healing…. But at such a rate I've never seen before….'_ Leone thought with surprise.

I heard a loud pop again as I felt my shoulder and upper arm back in place, making me let out a growl. I flexed my right arm as steam was slowly appearing on my left arm now.I growled in anger as I grabbed the right handle on the Driver.

Taking notice of it, Leone frowned and walked towards me, "Enrique. Leave this to Akame…. Sides… This is her fight now…" She said to me.

I felt conflicted upon hearing this. A part of me wants to rip apart Zank for what he has done while the other half wants to obey. I wanted to fight but… I wanted to allow it… What felt like a minute, I slowly released my grip on the right handle before I fell on my back, the steam and green energy surrounding my body, revealing my human form as my vision began to be a blur.

Leone quickly caught me as what felt like everything went black for me. "It's okay…. You did well, Enrique…." She said softly.

* * *

 _Akame glanced Enrique's way before dodging another strike, "Guess with him out… I can end this….." she said, looking back at Zank. "I won't forgive you for what you did to him…. I heard him say 'father' before he vanished from my sight… What did you do to him?" She glared._

 _Zank laughed, "Doing what I am good at! Luring away something like him was easy. Who would have thought that there was indeed someone he cares about!? It's delightful to see a monster like him break down upon seeing him!"_

 _Akame had her bangs lowered, knowing this thing doesn't need to live anymore. And for harming her friend, would cost him dearly. She slowly sheathed her blade before getting in a quick draw stance, ready to swipe at him with all of her power._

 _Zank charged towards Akame for the killing blow, only for Akame to quickly look at the killer before she unsheathed her blade in blinding speed, stabbing him in the stomach. "I-Im… poss...ible…" He said, blood dripping as the curse mark starts to appear all over his body before he dropped to the ground dead. When he did, the small orb of his Teigu fell off and rolled up to Leone's feet._

" _Let's head back…" Akame informed. Leone and Tatsumi nodded in agreement as the latter helped Leone carry Enrique as the burning steam was still emitting on his left arm._

" _To think he has such healing prowess… Even more than my own." Leone noted, looking at Akame._

 _The red-eyed girl couldn't disagree upon that. Healing capabilities that are way faster than Leone's teigu. Was this the capability of an Amazon?_

* * *

I shot my eyes open and sat up, breathing heavily before I noticed where I was. I was back in HQ but I noticed bandages around my arms, the bandages on the right arm having a new set of wrappings. As I stare at my arms, memories of what happened last night made me realize how I have the bandages. But… I could feel them, they weren't broken, they weren't shattered.

My arms were fully healed…

Does that mean that Amazons can heal at a rapid pace?

However, remembering how I first got my arms broken, caused me to grip the sheets tightly, nearly close to ripping them. ' _Why… Why…. Of all people why did I have to see my dad…'_ I said in thought. That teigu he used, it made me see my dad but when I realized it wasn't, it only broke my happiness…

"Oh, you're awake." I looked to the door to see Akame, holding a plate of meat as she walks in.

"Hey, Akame…" I responded lowly before looking away, the young assassin placing the tray on the nightstand. But she soon quickly walked up to me before slapping me across the face, her hand print showing on my cheek. I looked at her, covering the spot she slapped, "What was that for?"

"How could you be so reckless?" She said to me, "We are a team…. You don't go running off on your own… If you did…. And you died…." She looked up, putting on an angry look, but easily shown she was trying to fight back some tears, "We…. would lose another family member…."

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I answered. "I thought I saw my dad… I wanted to know… I needed to know but now learning that it wasn't him…" I lowered my head as old memories came back, memories of my time with him.

"We understand Enrique…" I look back to see Leone against the door frame, "But still. You should've expected that to be a trap. We're a team of assassins. And we are supposed to expect the unexpected."

"HOW CAN I!?" I snapped, throwing the tray across the room. "You all have no idea how I felt! How I was after what happened! My dad was the person I looked up to my whole childhood! Then he died, vanishing from my life! No one ever understood me for what I have been through! I thought I was given a chance but now… how stupid was I to know that I can't have another chance to see him!"

Leone growled, walking up to me before slapping me even harder across the face, "You think you're the only one with childhood problems?! Cry me a river kid!" She shouted, "I grew up on the streets. I never had parents! As for Akame, she and her younger sister were taken in by the Empire to be trained assassins!"

"We all have our difficulties, Enrique…." Akame said, "But you need to learn to look past it and let it go… This is the future and the now…. You can't worry about what happened already…. Only remorse, forgive and move on…. If you can't… then you won't be able to survive the next day…"

I wanted to argue but I couldn't, only to allow the tears to fall, "How can I move on… how.." I asked myself. "I just can't forget about him… I just can't…."

Leone sighed, leaning on my bed before hugging me gently. "From what old members have told me before I became who I was…. I need to remember the good times and remember what they gave me…" She said to me, "From what I can tell, he made you into the man he is today… He is the reason you're alive and fighting now…. And if you want to go back home, then you need to set aside those old memories and focus on the future…"

Hearing this, I looked at her, seeing her soft smile before I wiped away the tears. "I… I'll try…." I replied quietly.

"Good… Now…." she pointed to Akame who was now on the floor, next to the pile of meat that I threw, "You're going to have to apologize to her…. And… I think just that won't be enough… so you'll have to go hunting with her later…"

"So much good meat…. Wasted…." Akame said sadly, some tears in her eyes before giving me a death glare.

"I'm sorry Akame…." I apologized before taking a deep breath. "I'll… tag along to help you with hunting…"

"No sleep for you tomorrow…" She said grimly, walking out of my room.

Leone sighed before looking at me, "Just remember Enrique… we're a family too. When you hurt, we all hurt…. And when you hurt us, you feel it too…. Alright?" She said, ruffling my hair before walking out, leaving me to rest up a bit more.

"Leone," I called out. The blonde turned around before I said, "Thank you…"

She smiled and winked at me before closing the door. I looked out the window before I laid back on the bed again.

' _ **You weakling…'**_

' _Shut up…'_ I responded.

" _ **If you have given me control, we would've have lost to such a pile of meat…'**_

I frowned before turning over. ' _I am not gonna tap into my instincts and go on a rampage…'_ I grimaced. ' _I am not allowing myself to kill those that are close to me…'_

My inner self was quiet as I swore chains were heard within me. I can guess that he is probably staring at a corner. ' _ **As you wish… outer self…'**_ He growled. " _ **Although…'**_

I raised an eyebrow.

' _ **Our instincts will kick in soon…'**_

' _What do you mean 'our instincts'?'_ I asked.

' _ **If it wasn't for the blonde who marked you, the stage wouldn't have been triggered so early.'**_

Okay now I was confused to his hints, heck I swore heard my inner self snicker upon the hint. ' _Where are you getting at?'_ I asked, now annoyed. ' _What stage are you even talking about?'_

' _ **You'll find out soon…'**_ And like that, he was quiet again. Just what did he mean by that anyway? What stage would be triggered so early? Guess I have to find out later… hopefully, it isn't bad or anything like that. I closed my eyes and allowed the onset of sleep to take over to get the rest needed.

* * *

The next day, morning began to rise as I opened my eyes upon the sunlight, making me sit up as I yawned. A sudden chill went up my spine before I looked around then under my blanket and to my relief Leone wasn't there. I know that I have to help Akame with hunting but that wasn't the reason to the chill to my spine. I just couldn't figure it out. I shrugged before getting out of bed and grabbed my outfit to change into them.

"Morning, Mate," Leone said, hopping out of the closet, oddly enough in her Lionelle form.

"Leone!?" I stammered. "Why are you here!?"

I hear her purr as she walks closer to me, not talking to me at all as she kept eye contact. "L-Leone, what are you doing?" I asked, moving back. "I-I told you I need to think about it…"

She pushed me against the wall, a deep blush on her face as she stares at me, the purring growing louder and louder. I looked at the door then at her as I chuckled nervously before I dashed to the door and closed it the moment Leone tried to leave the room. I quickly placed a chair in front of the knob to prevent her from opening it and ran towards Tatsumi's room. I quickly knocked on the door at a rapid pace, "Tatsumi! Open the door!"

The door opened, revealing Tatsumi as he yawned, "Hey Enrique is something wrong?"

"I need to hide, can I come in?" I pleaded.

"Oh uh… sure. Come on in?" He let me in. I quickly entered his room and slammed the door closed and placed a door on the knob. Searching for a place to hide, I went under the bed to hide with Tatsumi looking down, "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding from Leone," I whispered. "She is in her Lionelle form and I think she is trying to get me!"

"Why would she get you?" he asked, confused.

"Not get as in I did something wrong and she would beat me, I mean get as in ' _get'_." I replied, dragging him under the bed so the both of us can hide.

It took him awhile before he blushed, understanding the meaning, "O-Oh…"

"Enrique~ Where are you?" Leone's voice called out. Tatsumi and I kept quiet as the both of us were under the bed, staring at the door to make sure she didn't saw me enter his room. We heard the doorknob rattle for a moment before it stopped as we heard footsteps walking away from the hall. We looked at each other then we poked our heads out of the bed. "You check," I said to the brunette.

"Why me?"

"You are not the one who is getting chased by a busty blonde." I deadpanned before hiding back in the bed.

He sighed in defeat, getting up and opening the door. He closed it and sighed, "No sign of-" And just like that, two claws bust through the floor below me, wrapping themselves around me before pulling me under, I land on what looked like to be another bed before Leone, pinned me to the bed, a heavy blush and an animalistic grin on her face.

"Found you…."

How in the hell did she find me!? More importantly, how she knew I was in Tatsumi's room!? "H-How did you know I was in Tatsumi's room!?" I asked, panicking.

"Scent…." She said, licking my neck as her tail swishes and her purring grows.

"L-Leone, I told you before, I still need time to think about it." I reminded. "I don't know if I should accept…."

"Shut up…" she said, forcing her lips onto mine, causing me to blush.

I was flabbergasted upon what happened before I got control of myself and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "Leone, please stop, your teigu is making you do this." I pleaded, trying to help her focus.

"Don't care…. Need Mate now…" she panted, a smile on her face as she slowly begins to overpower me.

"Leone please…" I continued with my plea. "I can't…"

"Mate no-" she flinched for a moment a soft smile on her face before she quickly falls asleep on top of me, behind her was Akame with a needle.

"Should've woke up earlier…" she sighed.

I gently moved Leone aside and quickly got out of the bed, "Thanks, Akame…" I breathed out. "It's just that I don't know if I have feelings for her…"

"Give it time." She said, tossing me a bow and arrow, "Hunt now, worry later…."

Oh right, I promised Akame that the both of us will be going hunting for meat. "Alright," I followed Akame as the both of us began to head out, already deep in the forest. But as we do, I notice a small flower in Akame's hair, "Say what's with the flower?"

Akame turned to me, "Mamoru gave it to me earlier. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I smiled. "It does look nice on you."

"Trying to flirt with me now?" She said with a deadpanned look.

Hearing this made me wave my hands in a panic, "Nononononono! Besides, you are 3 years younger than me!"

"Kidding." She said with a deadpanned tone again, her expression not changing.

"How can you be kidding when your tone sound the same?" I questioned. She turned to me, holding up her Murasame, about to unsheathe it. "Okay! Okay! I'll shut my mouth!"

"Duck…"

I blinked until my instincts kicked in, making me get down as Akame swiped her blade, behind us was a large Danger Beast, almost about to close its jaws shut as it dropped dead. She began to look at the creature she killed. It looked like a mix between a tiger and a deer, as it had antlers on its head and two long fangs hanging from its mouth.

Seeing the now dead beast, I got up and looked at Akame who sheathed her sword, "Thanks," I thanked.

"Try to let your instincts be your lookout… Alright?" she said, pulling out a knife as she began to skin the tiger to take its meat. The sight blood made my mouth drool, the flesh right in front of me, but she quickly bonked me on the head, "No… Eat later. Hunt now." she frowned at me.

I rubbed my head as I got back to my senses and nodded. "Sorry, Akame… I guess I'm just hungry."

"If you can't try to focus and control, it will keep controlling you." She stated.

"Right…" I placed my hand on the Amazon Register that was on my left arm.

"Several deer ahead…" she pointed out. I look over to see VERY large deer, with white fur, their antlers looked like Obsidian, and they were tall as Elephants.

I gawked upon the size of the beast. "Th-Those are deer!? They are the size of elephants!"

She nods to me before pointing to the bow and arrow around me, "Use those to take them down…"

I darted my head to the young assassin, "An arrow won't kill something that large!"

"Don't assume on something so small couldn't kill something so large. Imagine these arrows as a deadly venom. Once it hits something vital, everything of the large creature will topple." She said to me, "This isn't just hunting, I'm helping to train you on your assassin skills."

I was quiet upon hearing that. An assassin has to learn even from mistakes they made… Turning my head to the deer, I grabbed the bow and arrow and got into an aiming stance. "Just take a deep breath. Focus on finding one of their arteries, and when you find it, strike." Akame helped me.

I took a deep breath, allowing myself to focus on the kill. My instincts wanted me to kill… so… I allowed it as I pulled back the string and then released the projectile. The arrow flew through the air, heading towards what looked like to be the alpha as it pierced through its neck, passing through it as the large deer fell to the ground. The other deer looked to the alpha, but before they could react, I shot two more arrows, as they went through two more deer before the rest scattered.

I took another deep breath, relaxing as I turn to Akame who had a soft smile on her face, "There you go. You did it." She said to me.

"I guess I did…" I rubbed my arm. "...thanks…"

"Now tell me one thing…. What did you feel? Any resistance from your inner self, or did you feel complete?" she asked me.

I looked at my hand upon the question. "To be honest… it felt like I was in control of myself…" I answered.

Akame smiled, "Good…. That's how you should feel…. That means you're growing stronger where you don't need that inner self anymore"

Hearing this made me concerned, "But what if we have to fight other Amazons or those with Teigus…?"

"Then remember, you must fight in order to survive for the next day."

"So if I use the Omega form, I have to remind myself that I am in control, not my inner self," I concluded.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"So…" The both of us looked at the deer that I killed. "How are we gonna take them to HQ?" I asked.

"Chop them up into meat, drag it back." She said, already getting to work on it. I then helped her out as the both of us began to chop up the kills we made for the both of us to bring back to HQ.

* * *

The both of us were making our way back to HQ as we were carrying the meat we gathered. Akame was carrying a very large backpack that had tons of meat on it. How could she even carry that much? Then again, when it comes to food she will eat as much and bring as much to eat. I had to carry some as well since we Mamoru and I rely on eating meat due to the proteins.

"We're back!" I called out as Akame and I carried the food to the kitchen.

"MEAT!" Mamoru's voice shouted.

The Mole Amazon rushed into the kitchen as he was about to pounce on the food we got until I got hold of him, preventing him from reaching for the food. "Mamoru, you have to wait." I reminded the younger Amazon who was flailing his arms, trying to reach for the bag of meat we gathered.

"But I'm hungry…" He pouted.

"I know but you have to wait until we cook the meat," I brought him to the table and set him down, releasing my grip on him. "Look, I know being an Amazon means you have to rely on proteins in meat but we have to remind ourselves of why we have to rely on proteins." He looked at me as I continue my explanation. "Just remember that even though we are now Amazons, we are also human. Those who lost control hurt others while we try to stop them from killing and eating people."

"I know…." he said as his stomach growled.

I pat his head before getting up to help Tatsumi and Akame cook the food we are gonna eat. After about 10 minutes or so, we set the food we made on the table as the others began to eat. For Mamoru and I, we began to devour the meat that was on our plate, savoring the taste of the cooked meat while Akame was eating as much as we are.

Leone smirks at me, "So how was the hunting? Did anything good happen?"

"Akame helped me with having better control of my inner self," I answered before taking a bite of the meat and swallowed. "I just have to focus on what is in front of them than focusing on the situation within me." I looked at Akame. "Thanks to her, I have to face the fact that even as an Amazon, I am still human for who I am. Human or Amazon, it is my actions that show who I really am."

"That's good to hear, Enrique," Najenda said. "Never forget about that, otherwise you'll drown in confusion." I nodded as I continued to eat my food, allowing a smile to grow on my face. If it wasn't for Akame, I wouldn't have been able to realize that what I do shows who I am, I cannot allow myself to doubt to who I am…

When dinner was over, I decided to head back to my room until I saw Mamoru fast asleep on the couch. I chuckled as I pat his head, "Sleep well little brother," I said softly since Mamoru sees me as a big brother. Even though Mamoru was asleep, a small smile grew on his face and I walked to my room.

After these past weeks, it felt like I was starting to adjust to being here but I was still taking in the fact that I am taking the role as an assassin. "Hey, Enrique." I turned to see Sheele walk up to me.

"Oh, hey Sheele," I smiled. "You are heading to your room as well?"

"Actually, I'm heading to the library. Care to join me on some reading before bed?" She asked with a smile.

I pondered for a moment before I shrugged, "Sure why not?" I replied before I followed her. As we were walking, I glanced a look at Sheele. She seemed happy, her smile and looks were rather lovely… Wait since when did I start thinking like that!? I shook my head, keeping myself together. Don't get me wrong, Sheele is a very kind woman even with her clumsy side. Even more, I enjoyed her company. And even though she is an assassin… She… She was kinder than anyone else. It felt… It felt nice.

"Hm? Something wrong, Enrique?" She asked me.

Hearing her voice made me fluster and looked at her, "I'm okay. Just thinking is all.".

"About what? Maybe I can help?" She asked with a smile.

"I-It's nothing to worry about," I replied.

"Enrique…" I turned to her, "Please... If something is bothering you…" She looks up, her eyes soften, "Don't hesitate to tell me…. It makes me sad when someone in this family is having problems…."

"I will… Thanks, Sheele," I smiled.

She smiles as we head into the library, inside were many books inside, almost like an actual library. When I first came here, I was surprised with the amount of books they have. After gathering some books that I chose to read, I sat next to Sheele as the both of us read the books. But after awhile, I noticed Sheele fell asleep on the chair, a soft smile on her as she sleeps peacefully. I smiled upon seeing her sleep. A blush rose before I shook my head again. Just what is wrong with me?

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned to see Najenda leaning against the door.

"Just reading is all," I answered.

"You can't hide things that easily from me." Najenda smirked, sitting near us, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I… I don't know…" I answered. "It's just that… It's this strange feeling that I felt for the past week…"

"Mind explaining it to me? I've been around the block more than once. I could find out what's happening?" She offered.

"Well… Whenever I talk to Sheele, I feel calm, at peace… It felt nice talking to her." I explained. "Even more is that I enjoy having her around."

Najenda blinked before smiling at me, "Oh… I see. Seems to me, you're growing attached to her."

Hearing this made me look at her. "I have..?"

"Mhm. In fact, I think the other reason why you two like to be around each other is due to an old member we had months before you and Tatsumi… In fact, you remind me a lot like him." She stated, taking a quick puff of smoke.

"I remind her of someone…?"

"Mhm. They were just as close as you are with her right now. And he too didn't want to be an assassin, but we took him in after he killed his father who was one of the Royal Family members." She explained. "He and Sheele would get along so well.. To where they were going to have a relationship…. But in the end… he lost his life."

I looked at the sleeping Sheele upon hearing her statement. "I… I never knew she cared about someone that much."

"You'd be surprised how many relationships we had in this job… Either lost or forgotten." She said, standing up, "Spite what you may think, it's natural to have these feelings. But just try not to hide it, otherwise both you and the one who shares the same will end up in pain" She said before walking out of the room.

Upon her words, it left me wondering if she was right. Maybe I shouldn't hide my feelings from others… Maybe… Maybe I should express them instead.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT HUNT)**

"We are in a village full of ants!" Lubbock shouted.

" _He's going out of control!" shouted Mine._

" _Amazon." He announced with a grin before red energy surrounded him, like hot flames as the color was different than Enrique's transformation._

 **Next Time:** Kill the Ant Colony

* * *

 **A/N:** Before you guys even raise those gary-stu pitchforks, let me point out some things. One, You all know that despite Amazonz being carnivores, they should find mates every now and then. I mean they are like animals too you know? Also, for our 'hero' to go through something like that would make sense since he is after all an Amazon who craves flesh and the fact that he would never harm those that are family to him, despite being an Amazon.

As a reminder, I have read some reviews telling that he is like Tatsumi. I am here to say that our 'Rider' _will_ change later on and not be like Tatsumi to what you all think. The reason? You will see on how he changes, both mentally and personality-wise so don't jump the gun and say he is like/ is parallel to Tatsumi. Our main character will have some minor and/or major changes later on in the story.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and looking forward for the next chapter and the debut of the next Amazon. Stay in the shadows everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: Kill the Ant Colony

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter of The Wild Omega! Sorry for the late update but I have been busy with college. Also as a reminder, on the 10th, I will be going to California but I will still be uploading my chapters as usual. Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **The Wings of Drive (** Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

" _Finally, a village," a young traveler said as he entered the quiet little village. As he passed through, he noticed the stares he was getting. He shrugged them off. He was an outsider, so they would obviously stare at him. He saw them looking at him from their windows as he headed towards the inn. It was pretty recognizable and even had a sign._

" _Excuse me," the traveler said as he entered the inn._

" _Oh, welcome," a woman, the innkeeper, smiled as he welcomed him. "Can I help you?"_

" _I just need some food and a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight," the man said._

" _Very well. Please sit down while I prepare something for you."_

 _As he sat down and got comfortable, the young man noticed as everyone stared at him before they returned to their meal. The innkeeper returned from the kitchen, with a key and a bowl of stew._

" _Here, please enjoy," the innkeeper said._

 _The man smiled as he took a whiff of the delicious meal. He picked up his spoon and dug in._

" _So, where are you headed?" the innkeeper asked._

" _Oh, I'm just headed to the capital for a better life."_

" _The capital, huh? There to make your dreams come true?"_

" _Sure do! Wow! This is good!" he said. "What's in it?"_

" _Oh, just delicious human flesh," the innkeeper said casually._

 _The man stopped, "What?"_

 _He looked down at his stew and then his eyes widened as he saw human fingers starting to rise up from the bottom. He recoiled, feeling disgusted, and he vomited._

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" he demanded._

" _You shouldn't have wasted that," the innkeeper said as steam emitted from her body as she mutated before his eyes. He screamed and ran for the door, but it was blocked by the other men inside. He heard sadistic laughter and turned to face the woman once more._

 _He screamed as she lunged at him and blood splattered all over the wall._

* * *

 _In a village far from the Capital, the man from before was currently picking up the eggs from the chicken coop that houses his chickens. After gathering the eggs, he brought them into the cabin and began to count the ones he gathered, that being a good number of eggs._

 _He set a few in the small pot that was above the small fire, boiling the eggs. He was still amused that there was another person capable of using the belt, that being the one he created. Not to mention, being part of the Night Raid._

" _Heh, I wonder what the kid has in store for me? And that group of his…" He chuckled to himself._

 _After a couple of minutes, seeing the eggs done, he moved the pot away from the small fire and got the eggs out of the pot. Removing the egg shell, he popped the egg and devoured it, enjoying the proteins in it._

 _After eating his breakfast, he reached to the table and grabbed what seems to be folders. Flipping through the pages, he skims through to see files, showing images of certain people, people who were Amazons. He crossed out a few since some of the targets were already eliminated, that being those killed by the Night Raid or those he killed._

 _He took another glance before finding a list of Amazons in one category… a long list._

" _Looks like the Ants are next on the list…. I wonder how well could they defend against them?" He pondered with a smirk._

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kill the Ant Colony**

Three days have past since the fight against that Executioner creep and I was right now staring at the sky, gazing at the clouds. As I gaze, I let out a small sigh before looking at my hands, remembering what happened before. It was honestly both shocking and surprising… learning that the Amazons are capable of rapid healing… and it looks like I wasn't going to be walking around with broken arms, instead my arms were fully healed within minutes from what they told me when I was unconscious.

I quickly snapped out of my trance, as Akame slammed a large portion of meat in front of me, "Eat… you need to recover more…" she said deadpanned like.

I sit up and gently moved the plate to my side. "I already ate breakfast, Akame," I responded. "I don't have to eat all the time." I then took notice of Tatsumi not around. "Say, where is Tatsumi?"

"Sheele is helping him with his training," She answered.

"Oh."

"But you need to eat." She shoved the plate at me, "Don't waste good food…." She glared at me, knowing that last time I did, I had to help her hunt for food and it was not that easy, believe me.

"Fine…" I sighed before I grabbed the utensil and began to eat the meal. "So what brings you here Akame?" I asked after swallowing the food I had in my mouth.

"Keeping an eye on you…" She responded, "Until Sheele is done with Tatsumi…"

"I don't need a babysitter, Akame," I deadpanned. "I'm about to be 5 years older than you."

She quickly glared at me, making my spine shiver, "Maybe.. But I outrank you…. Plus, Boss's orders."

"Okay, okay," I gave into submission. Man, her glare seriously creeps me out and she proved a point, she does outrank me since she is the leader of the team.

"Good…. And… please don't be reckless anymore…" She said softly, giving me a quick, warm hug before walking off.

I watched her leave before finishing up finishing up my meal. Despite Akame being an emotionless assassin at times, she is a very kind girl who cares about her teammates. Now that I think about it… I came to realize that I have been here in this dark world for almost a month…

"Hello Enrique. You seem healthy today." Sheele's voice rang out behind me.

I looked behind me to see Sheele who had an innocent smile, making me blush before looking away. "H-Hey Sheele," I greeted. "I take it you finished training Tatsumi?"

"Mhm." She nodded with a smile, "And I'm here to watch over you, as well as anything else you need."

"Eh?" I blinked.

" _ **If she says**_ **anything** _ **then let's ravage her!"**_

I blushed to what my inner self told me. Why would he think that!? I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind before looking at Sheele, "I-I don't need anything, Sheele! I-I'll be fine."

"But, I insist Enrique… Plus boss's orders as well." She giggled softly.

"W-Well…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I was thinking about heading to the study room to read… do you wanna join?"

"Hmm… maybe later. I do believe I must train you." She said to me.

Maybe some training would hurt… I still have a lot more to learn since I nearly lost last time. The memory of what happened sent shivers down my spine, remembering how that killer broke my arms before they healed. "Alright," I shrugged before standing up.

She smiles at me, "Good. Now, grab the heaviest set of armor for you and meet me at the river." She ordered.

"Huh?"

* * *

Great, so _this_ was what Tatsumi had to do when he was being trained by Sheele!? I was literally wearing _really_ heavy armor while running across the riverbed. Even with the Amazon cells in my body helping me, it was still a struggle for me to run across the water.

Sheele though watched me through it all, either smiling, cheering, or giving some tips to me. Regardless… I felt… at peace from this….. "Alright Enrique. Time for a break." She called out to me.

"Finally…" I breathed out, falling onto the ground.

"Here. I got this for you." she smiled, handing me a box of sandwiches.

I lifted my head off the ground to see the sandwiches, my nose inhaling the smell of meat. I quickly sat up and got hold of a sandwich. "Thanks, Sheele!" I smiled before taking a bite.

"You're welcome… although Akame couldn't allow me in the kitchen…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Like I told Tatsumi, when I tried to help to cook, I burned the food and made Akame upset. So, she wouldn't let me anywhere near the kitchen," She answered.

"Not once she lets you go to the kitchen?" Her response was a nod. "Wow… you must have upset her greatly then if you burnt the food."

She nods, "They tell me I'm a… 'clust'?" She said, not knowing the word.

"You mean a klutz," I corrected. "You know, airheaded and a little clumsy. Take me for example, I am the kind of guy who enjoys cloud gazing and to admit, I can be an idiot at times."

She giggled, "But you also very kind, caring and strong too…"

A blush formed on my face as I turned my head away. "W-Well, it's because I was raised that way… but to be honest… I'm not strong… I am just me… or at least I thought so after what happened to me the moment I became an Amazon…"

"Well… I think that you are strong Enrique… With… or without the cells…" she said, leaning closer, "Say…. Enrique?"

"Y-Yes?"

She simply smiles, cupping my cheek with her hand, "Enrique… truth be told…. I really like you…" She admitted.

I blinked, "... Eh….? L-Like me…?"

She nods, "Yes… since our last mission we've had.. I… slowly started to see more of you than just… who you were…" She admitted.

Am I hearing this right…? Is Sheele confessing her feelings? I have never expected this at all… not to mention, a woman like her telling me her feelings. "But Sheele… I'm an Amazon… you saw what the Spiders do? They eat meat… just like me and Mamoru… the only thing keeping us sane is the medicine in our arms…" I glanced at the Amazon Register that was around my bicep.

"Enrique… I don't care that you're an Amazon…" She smiled softly to me, "I still like you…" The next thing that took me by surprise was when she leans in before kissing my cheek.

A blush overcame my face upon the feeling as I stare at her. It was a soft touch but it felt really nice… I even felt my heart beat rapidly.

She giggled before she handed me a sandwich, "You should eat… Before we get back to training…"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before giving her a nod. "R-Right…" I went back to my eating as I began to think over what she told me. I mean… Sheele told me her feelings… I mean, I do see her as someone I care about since she and the Night Raid have helped me the day I became an Amazon, even teaching me how to fight. But how can I respond to her confession…?

' _ **Let me take over!'**_

' _No! I don't want to give in to the instincts!'_ I denied.

' _ **You have nothing to lose if you do… We can ravage her! She told us she has feelings! She's a mate worth to take!'**_

' _I said no! I am not gonna give in to those instincts! That's final!'_

' _ **Then I shall force-'**_

I took another bite of my food, allowing the proteins to help me stay in control as my inner self was thankfully unable to break free from its cage. I was afraid of allowing myself to give in to those instincts. I swear, those instincts that it once told me about must be _those_ instincts…

The instincts to mate…

I wonder how they can mate when all they do is crave flesh?

Pushing those thoughts aside, I finished up the sandwiches that Sheel brought. I gotta admit, the sandwiches are really good, even if Sheele didn't make them.

"Enrique, Sheele." Akame walked into view, "Najenda wants you two now…"

"Alright," I stood up before reaching my hand out to Sheele. "Come on, let's go see what Najenda wants."

She smiled innocently before grabbing hold of my hand before I pulled her up and the three of us head back to HQ to see what our boss wants.

* * *

As we were in the meeting room, all of us were accounted for along with Mamoru, who was sitting on the floor in front of Najenda. It was funny, at first Najenda was a little sceptical about him at first. But she quickly grew fond of him as well. Even more when Mamoru called Najenda, Mama Najenda.

"Now that everyone is here, I have to tell you that the Revolutionary Army recently lost contact with one of our groups southeast from here," She informed. "We recently sent a few soldiers and the eerie thing is that they never returned to the camp."

"Could it be the soldiers from the Capital?" Bulat guessed.

"At first, I thought so as well…" She sighed, "But one soldier we recently sent just came back… only to die a few moments later delivering this….." She reached in her pockets, bringing out what seemed to be a sketch.. Of a large humanoid ant, with a familiar armband. "Until he showed us this. I can conclude that there is an Amazon there. Possibly preventing them from progressing."

"You want us to take care of that bug meanie, Mama Najenda?" Mamoru tilted his head.

Najenda smiled, patting Mamoru gently, "Indeed. I want all of you to find that Amazon and eliminate it before it can consume any more soldiers. From what I read in those old files, these things gain power from consuming flesh."

"That explains how strong those Spiders were," Leone crossed her arms under her bust.

"So, for once, I want you all there. We can't let this Amazon continue its feeding or worse escape from its main location." She ordered.

"We'll get it done," Akame nodded before we all left HQ and made our way to the location. It was a bit of a long walk but once night time came around, Mamoru whined.

"How much longer? My legs are getting tired…" He complained.

"6 more miles. You can wait…." Akame responded.

As we walk further, Mamoru asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No," Mine said.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

A tick mark formed on Mine's head before looking at Mamoru. "NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET, OKAY!?"

I looked at Mamoru who looked to be on the verge of tears. "Look what you have done, Mine," I frowned as I approached Mamoru and gently patted him to calm him down. Akame, Leone, and Sheele on the other hand glared at Mine for nearly making Mamoru cry.

She flinched from the glare, sighing as she turns to Mamoru, "I'm sorry for shouting at you…" She apologized, though she sounded annoyed for doing it.

Mamoru sniffled before rubbing his eyes, "I-It's okay auntie pinkie…" Tatsumi, Lubbock, and I held back the laughs upon the nickname. That nickname is still too damn funny since she is heavy on the pink. After that little argument, another 3 hours past as night finally blanketed the sky before we finally made it to the area it was spotted and strangely, there was no sight of it.

"Shouldn't that Amazon be here?" Mine asked, looking at our surroundings. "This area is a place for it to attack and yet… it's not here."

Even Leone and Akame were observing their surroundings before looking at us, "Can you two sense it?" Akame asked.

Mamoru and I looked at each other before Mamoru was smelling the air while I lowered my collar and did the same. After a minute, we pointed at a certain direction. "It's that way," We pointed at the said direction.

"You sure?" Mine questioned.

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded before we both lead them through the dirt path. The few perks of being an Amazon was that they were able to smell other Amazonz that are near. That being said, we both lead our teammates to the Amazon but once we made it to an open area, we found ourselves at… a village?

"A village?" Tatsumi blinked. "The Amazon is here?"

"We can smell it…" I muttered, raising the collar up to cover my nose. "I think it sees this place as a buffet…"

"Well? Let's find the bug and squash it!" Mine said, walking ahead of us.

I sighed before Mamoru and I walked ahead as well, the both of us taking in the trail before Mamoru stopped, "What's wrong, Mamoru?" Leone asked.

"It's in that building there," He pointed at one cabin.

"Great so we can ki-" Lubbock quickly covered Mine's mouth, "Not so loud, there are still people around." he hissed, reminding her of the villagers.

"I'll deal with it…." Akame said, drawing out her blade.

We slowly surrounded the cabin as Tatsumi was with me, all of us taking cover to prepare ourselves. Bulat and Mamoru went to the front as he knocked the door. It was quiet until the Amazon jumped out, charging towards Mine first as it claws dripped blood and mouth drooled with saliva. Its body was black with a purple chest but it had the motif to a soldier ant.

Mine struggled at first until Bulat who activated his Teigu knocked the Ant away from her, the beast rolling across the ground before it got up and growled. It screeched at us, as if it was trying to intimidate everyone as it began to glare, looking for the right one to eat.

"Mamoru!" I looked at the fellow Amazon as I placed the Amazon Driver on my waist. "Let's do this!"

"Right, big bro!" He nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself while I grabbed the handle of the driver and twisted it.

 **OMEGA**!

"RAAAAH...Amazon!" I shouted before the green energy engulfed me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

With the both of us in our Amazon forms, we charged towards the Ant Amazon as the both of us began to fight against it. At first it was a little difficult but thankfully with our training, we began to help each other out as we fight it.

The Ant Amazon tried its best, but was left wide open for Akame to join in, slicing its head off before it dropped to the ground, turning into the puddle of goo and flesh. Lubbock picked up the armband as he examined it. "Guess it's done." He mused, tossing it up before it landed on his hand.

"Wait a minute…" Mine realized. "Wouldn't the villagers have heard it?"

The moment she said that, that thought came to mind. "She's right… the Ant's screech was loud enough to catch their attention…" Akame agreed, looking at our surroundings of the village.

"Then where is everyone?" Tatsumi asked, the night sky only making it slightly ominous due to the very silent village. It was like there was suddenly no one here anymore.

Mamoru and I looked at the goo and flesh before our senses kicked in, making us look back. " _ **There's more…"**_ Mamoru stated.

"What? Another one? Where?" Leone asked.

We scanned our surroundings, my instincts kicking in of the smell of other Amazonz but the smell... It is almost like… oh shit...

" _ **The entire village…"**_ I realized.

"T-That's… way too many Amazons…" Lubbock got out with a gulp. And how right we were as we saw the doors opening, revealing more Ant Amazonz. The windows shattering as more crawled out from the broken windows.

"The entire village is an Ant Colony!?" Mine gaped in shock.

Even I was shocked to the number of Ants there are. This entire village was indeed an ant colony. There was simply too many of them, even with our training, we wouldn't be able to handle the sheer number we see in front of us.

"T-There is no way we can stop them all, even with our Teigus!" Leone cried out, punching away one of the Ants.

I quickly looked at our surroundings more until I noticed an inn, " _ **There! We can get inside there before they can overrun us!"**_ I advised.

Akame cuts down another Ant Amazon before glancing where I was pointing at. Seeing the inn, she nodded in agreement, "Retreat to the inn!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Lubbock said before we all made a run for it as Mine shot down some of the Ants that were in our way. A few more got in our way but Sheele used her Teigu to literally bisect them in half while Lubbock quickly grabbed the armbands with the help of his Teigu so we can show Najenda the number of Amazonz were killed. Ever since the Spider fight, our boss suggested we were to gather them so we can keep count of the numbers we killed.

Bulat, in his Teigu armor, quickly opened the door as we all rushed inside before we slammed the door closed, the Ants trying to get inside. "Quick! Set up barricades through the door!" Bulat advised.

We quickly grabbed some furniture, even a large bookshelf as we began to barricade the doors while Lubbock used his Teigu to set up traps in case they ever get through. Once it was finished, we slowly backed away from the barricaded doors and windows as we can hear the Ants screeching while trying to bust down the barricades we made.

"Oh man! This is it! We're gonna die here!" Lubbock cried out, panicking.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Leone slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Easy with the claws, Leone!" He yelped in response.

Mamoru and I sat on the ground, reverting back to our human forms as we heard the banging stop, no doubt they were tired to trying to bust down the doors. "We don't know how long we can hold up here. Those things will find a way sooner or later." Akame informed.

"She's right, ants never get tired…" I muttered, the group looking at me. "Well, back in my world, I took a class called biology, the study of animal life and such, ants always find ways to get to their path. Since we blocked them off, they will take time to find a new path to progress."

"L-Let's hope they can't chew through wood and metal…" Lubbock gulped.

Despite the silence, we were still on guard and alert because of the Ant Amazons that were outside of the inn. To be honest, it was a little frightening upon the situation we are in.

"Ugh…. just how can this mission get worse?" Tatsumi groaned. "I mean sure handling Zank and Ogre was one thing but this? This is insane…"

"Jinx…" Akame pointed out.

Suddenly, Mamoru raised his head, looking around. "What is it, Mamoru?" I asked.

"I swore I heard footsteps," He replied since being a Mole Amazon, he can hear the slightest sound on the ground.

"H-Hello?" A young female voice rang out from above, what walked down was a young woman with short yellow hair and eyes, looking terrified and had claw markings on her person.

"Who are you?" Akame asked.

"I-I am the innkeeper of this inn," The innkeeper answered. "Why did you barricade those doors…?"

"There are some Danger Beasts outside and we are holed up here since there are too many of them," Tatsumi answered.

"T-Those things are Danger Beasts?" She got out, "They… they killed everyone they could find…"

"You gonna be alright…?"

"I-I'll be okay… please, feel free to stay… I hope it doesn't bother you…"

"Let's just hope we can live through this…" Mine sighed softly.

* * *

Almost 30 minutes have past since we have been holed up in the inn while the Ant Amazonz were still outside. We could still hear a few banging the doors, trying to get in. Every time that occurs, it forced us to remain on total guard and ready. Right now, I was sitting against the wall heaving a sigh as I look at my armband. Thinking over what Sheele told me earlier this morning… it still worries me since what I learned that every mission was a live or die task. Either we finish the task and come back alive… or die against the enemy.

I was also afraid to getting too close to her since I was an Amazon. They crave flesh… they eat til there is nothing left alive.

"Enrique…" Sheele called out to me, placing her hand on me with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

I raised my head to look at her, "Huh? Uh, y-yeah… just a little on edge because of those Ant Amazonz that are outside."

She smiled, hugging me gently as… what felt like all of my worries just disappear, "Better?" She asked me.

Upon the hug, not only I felt my worries fade but the smell… it was sweet. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat knowing that my Amazon side was basically going.

"We should find a way to get out of here…." Akame pointed out.

Hearing Akame's voice got me out of my trance before looking at Akame. "R-Right," I nodded in agreement as I stood up and stretched my arms. "I'll check the back to see if there is a way out." I volunteered.

"It's best we go in pairs of three," Akame advised. "Leone, you Bulat, and Lubbock will check the upper floor to see if there is a way to get past those Ants. Enrique, you, Sheele, and Tatsumi will check the south side of the inn to see if there is a back exit that the Ants don't know about. Mine, you and Mamoru are with me."

"Yay! I get to be with Big Sis Akame!" Mamoru smiled happily.

"Great…" Mine grumbled. "I'm partnered with the Mole…"

Akame glared at Mine who flinched upon the glare of her leader. "Is that a problem, Mine?" She asked stoically.

"N-No…" She responded.

Akame frowned before turning back to Mamoru, a soft smile on her face as she pats his head, only to receive a hug from him, which did surprise her. "Thank you Big Sis Akame!"

"You're… welcome Mamoru." She responded with a soft yet noticeable smile.

We soon split up into three groups of three so we won't get grouped up by an Amazon. Tatsumi, Sheele, and I were heading to the southside of the inn, seeing if there was another way out and try to warn Najenda of the number of Ant Amazonz there are.

"T-Think we'll get out of here in one piece?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hopefully…" I muttered lowly.

"We'll make it…" Sheele responded with a warm smile.

Upon hearing this, Tatsumi seemed to be in a better mood, "Yeah, we'll get out of here alive!" He agreed.

I smiled softly until a certain smell entered my nose, making me stop where I was. Seeing me stop, my friends took notice as they turn their heads to me. "What's wrong?"

"I smell decay…" I answered grimly. "Rotten…"

Tatsumi blinked until his eyes widen in realization, causing him to quickly unsheath his sword along with Sheele with her Teigu. Scanning the hall, I followed the scent before we came across a door, making us on guard. I reached for the knob and opened the door, revealing a stairway that seems to lead to a basement?

"It's coming from down there…" We slowly made our way down but as we did, the smell became stronger to the point Tatsumi and Sheele covered their noses.

"Bleh, something reeks…" Tatsumi muffled in disgust.

I lifted my collar up to block the scent. "Careful… Amazons could be there…" Sheele warned. After a few more steps, we were greeted with darkness but luckily Tatsumi noticed a lantern in which he twisted the key to ignite it. Once there was light, we were treated with a gruesome sight.

The basement was filled with rotten corpses, dead bodies, even what seems to be limbs as if something ate the bodies and left them here.

"Holy…" Tatsumi looked away from what we are seeing. I couldn't blame him either… it was a sickening sight you see in a horror movie.

"There must be lots of bodies piled here…" Sheele got out. "H-How doesn't anyone else notice this? Wouldn't they have realized it?"

Sheele froze for a moment, a large lump in her throat as she swallows… "Why… didn't the InnKeeper know about this…?" She questioned.

We looked at each other until it hit us like bricks, the realization of horror finally overcoming us. We quickly ran back up the stairs, and headed straight to the the others. As we did, we saw our fellow teammates looking around. "You guys! We are in big trouble!" Tatsumi shouted.

"What kind?" Akame asked.

"Excuse me, did something happen?" The three of us looked back to see the innkeeper.

Seeing her, we jumped to our teammates as Tatsumi and Sheele aimed their blades at her.

"Tatsumi, Sheele? Why are you-" Lubbock asked until Sheele interrupted him.

"She's an Amazon!"

They all went wide eyed, turning to her as the innkeeper looks confused for a moment before she grins and giggles softly, as it quickly turns into a cackle as steam began to form around her, showing her true form to us. When the steam died down, it reveals an insect humanoid. She had a maroon exoskeleton covering her body with a purple chest. Insect-like wings hung from her back and waist. She also had pointed 'shoes'. She was the Queen Ant.

"That's the Queen Ant!" I realized.

" **Hehehe…. Guess I should've done my best to make sure you didn't find the leftovers. Good meat shouldn't get wasted."**

"And just when I thought I saw uglier things…" Leone said in disgust, all of us getting out fighting stances.

She then turned to Mamoru and me, **"Fellow Amazons…. Why be with the food? With us… you will never go hungry again…."** She offered, trying to get us to join her.

Mamoru frowned while I growled.

"I won't hurt my family!" Mamoru defended.

"And I don't want to hurt anyone," I added, placing the Amazon Driver on my waist. "Ikuzo, Mamoru!" I twisted the handle as the red lenses flared while Mamoru was surrounded in steam..

 **OMEGA**!

"RAAAAH...Amazon!" I shouted before the green energy surrounded me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

We transformed into our Amazon forms, ready to take the Queen Ant down.

" **Hmph… so be it… You'll all be food for my hive…"** She responded before she made a loud, screech, shattering the glass around us with ease before everything went quiet for a moment.

The silence was broken as the Ant Amazonz were grabbing some of the items we used to barricade the entrances, some of them trying to push the stuff away before some managed to get through. Mamoru and I charged towards the Queen Ant Amazon while the others began to fight against the Ants that finally got through the blockade.

"They're getting through!" Lubbock shouted out, slicing through a few Amazons who got in.

"The Queen's call must have forced them to pass through," Akame noted, slicing an Amazon in half. "Like any colony, when the Queen is in danger, their soldiers follow."

Mamoru blocked the Amazon's attack before it swiped its claws at him. Once away, I jumped on and delivered a kick with both feet, sending her stumbling from the hit.

When it got up, it was greeted with Mamoru as he rammed her through the wall, breaking through as it opened a way for us to get out of the inn while I went after the two to help out the fellow Amazon.

"You guys, Mamoru and Enrique made a way out for us!" Tatsumi pointed at the hole in the wall.

"Hurry!" Akame ordered, as everyone quickly got out before Bulat buried the rest of the Amazon by knocking out the support beams near by.

With Mamoru and I were rolled across the ground as the Queen punched me away before blocking Mamoru's claw. The 'legs' on her back extended before it hovered over him and stabbed his back, the young Amazon roaring in pain.

" _ **Mamoru!"**_ I called out.

Akame flinched before she turned, oddly enough, very angry from that as she runs straight towards the Queen, quickly drawing out her blade, ready to cut her. Seeing her, the Queen quickly retracted its 'legs' and shoved Mamoru to her. Akane quickly caught Mamoru as she felt the black blood leaking from his wounds.

"Mamoru, hold on," she said.

" _ **It hurts…"**_ he said in pain.

"Just try to relax…." She said to him, petting him gently. She quickly pulled him away as we saw the Queen roaring out, the Ants responding as they began to surround us.

I had flashbacks of old zombie movies. This was just like those movies as we were surrounded by flesh-eating monsters with no way out.

We continued to fight back, preventing them from getting near us as Akame was swinging her blade at each one, killing them with the rest of us Night Raid doing the same, while protecting the wounded Mamoru.

"There's too many of them!" Bulat shouted out, smashing them easily, but knows when there's too many.

I looked around as the Ant Amazonz surrounded us. I gritted my teeth. This wasn't working. I needed to...I needed to tap into my instincts and let loose the beast within. I know I will regret doing this but it was worth a shot. My eyes flashed red as I reared my head back and roared.

* * *

 _The Ant Amazons were suddenly drawn towards Omega's roar._

 _And then things went wild as Omega became a green blur. The first Ant Amazon he grabbed was pinned to the ground as he grabbed it by the throat. He then squeezed hard until the head popped right off. Once he was done, as the Ant Amazon dissolved into black goo, he attacked another Ant Amazon, ripping its arms off before slicing its head right off with his forearm blades. He lunged at another, kicking it with all his might and it exploded into black goo on impact. Another Ant Amazon fell victim as Omega plunged his whole forearm into it then sliced it right in half as he brought his arm up, his forearm blades cutting through its flesh. The next Ant Amazon had its heart ripped out as Omega raised his arms in triumph at his kill._

" _ **RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH**_ _!" Omega roared again as he hacked and slashed at the Ant Amazons. He didn't show mercy as they fell. Some swarmed him and tried to bite into him and he roared again as long and sharp spikes burst right out of his body, impaling the Ant Amazons while the others took cover._

 _Omega was slaughtering the Ant Amazons. The gap in their power was clear as he decimated them one-by-one. His clawed hand plunged into an Ant Amazon's chest and he pulled out its heart before it dissolved into black goo. He tore them all to pieces as their dark blood splattered all over his body._

" _He's going out of control!" shouted Mine._

 _Clapping was then heard, loud enough for the Night Raid and the Ant colony turn their attention to someone on the rooftop on one of the houses. Sitting on the rooftop was a man who looks to be in his thirties with black hair with the tips dyed blonde and had a very short, scruffy beard. He was wearing a dirty brown overcoat over a black shirt and brown slacks. He was also wearing brown boots._

" _Nice show so far, Night Raid." he commented with a slight grin before reaching to his side and peels a hard-boiled egg in his hand before he popped it into his mouth._

" _Who the heck are you and what are you doing here!?" Tatsumi demanded._

" _I'm just out here hunting some bugs," the man said as he took out a belt that was similar to Enrique's. He strapped it on and twisted the left handle._

 _ **ALPHA**_

" _Amazon," He announced before red energy surrounded him, like hot flames as the color was different than Enrique's transformation. Once it died down, they were treated with something that surprised them._

 _His head was a mix between a lizard and an amphibian with large green eyes and a horn that was silver with a round gold tip. It almost reminded them of Enrique's previous Amazon form, only with a closed jaw. His body had green markings that reminds those of scars with the chest being silver and runs down to his waist. However they saw large scar on the right side of his chest. His forearms and legs were covered in black armor with the edges being webbed like an amphibian but the claws were almost reptilian with his knees having black armor pieces, welded into his body._

" _You're an Amazon!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in surprise as the new Amazon jumped onto the ground._

 _The newcomer scratched his scar as if it was a habit for him. Despite his transformation, by his belt were pouches, carrying rations of food._

 _Omega roared and rushed at the red Amazon. However, his arm was caught and with a circular motion, Omega was tossed to the ground. The red Amazon pinned him down with a foot on his chest and leaned down so his green eyes could look into his green counterpart's red eyes._

" _ **You got potential kid, but it's wasted if you go out of control like this,"**_ _the red Amazon told Omega. Omega growled in response._ _ **"You need more than just brute strength to win. Let me show you."**_ _He removed his foot from Omega and strode towards the Queen Ant Amazon._

 _The Soldier Ant Amazons all blocked his path, but he easily took them down with a swift swing of his arms._

 **VIOLENT SLASH**

 _His forearm blades sliced through them and they turned to goop after dropping to the ground. But the red Amazon was still calmly approaching his target. He ducked under a swing, elbowing the Ant Amazon before he grabbed it by its throat and tossed it away. He then dashed towards the Queen Ant Amazon and leapt up to land a couple of kicks. The kicks came in contact as it sent the Queen Ant flying across the area, impacting a house, destroying it. He looked back at the Omega Amazon. "_ _ **That is planning and using brute strength, kid."**_ _He gestured to what he did to the Queen Ant Amazon._ _ **"But you could also refine it with some real skill."**_

 _Omega growled as he morphed back to human form._

* * *

I was exhausted as I returned to normal. Going nuts like that, that wasn't really me...or was it? I couldn't tell what I am anymore after what I did. The red Amazon stared at me, the members of the Night Raid on guard from seeing the new Amazon. He scratched his scar once more before reaching to his side, grabbing one of the pouches on his belt and tossed it to me.

" _ **You gotta recharge, kid. There are boiled eggs in that."**_

I looked at the pouch before we saw him turning his head to the Queen Amazon who was getting out of the rubble, screeching at us in anger. The rest of us got prepared as we saw the remaining Ants that were with her, protecting their queen.

I opened up the pouch and grabbed one of the boiled eggs. I unwrapped it and took huge bites out of it. Seeing what these Amazonz can do… myself being one to kill them. I couldn't let myself become a beast like before or like the Amazonz in front of us. No, I wasn't a monster...

I placed my hand on the left handle and gripped it tightly before twisting it.

 **OMEGA**!

"RAAAAH...Amazon!" I shouted before the green energy surrounded me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The energy died down, revealing myself in my Omega form only this time I wasn't letting the instincts overcome me. I charged forward, rushing past my teammates as I went after the remaining Amazonz. I lunged at one as I twisted its head in a complete 180. The next Ant bit onto my shoulder before I turned around and slashed its chest, black blood spilling onto my armor. Once it fell, I punched it, my fist impaling its torso before I pulled back.

I roared at the remaining Ant Amazonz and their Queen before rushing towards them. Despite the numbers finally dwindling, I was slaughtering them. Fighting them… it felt so… right…

I recalled that my Amazon was my inner self, a part of who I am…

Maybe it _is_ who I am… someone who does like to fight… don't know if I should be scared or take pride but right now, I had to kill these Ants. Reaching to the right handle, I twisted the knob before pulling it out, the black goo spilling from it before it hardens, forming a scythe.

" _ **Y-You… you can't do this to us… You're an Amazon too! You're just like us!"**_ The Queen shouted at me.

I sliced a Soldier Ant in half, its body bisected vertically as my armor was completely covered in their blood. " _ **I AM HUMAN!"**_ I rushed towards the Queen, cutting down the remaining soldiers before I finally reached to her and quickly swung the scythe down.

What felt like seconds, the body slowly separated itself diagonally and landed on the ground before its body melted into goo and flesh. The scythe melted as well before I placed it back in the Driver.

Seeing all of the Ant Amazonz dead, I roared to the sky in triumph.

" _ **Hmph… Guess that's all I need…."**_ The Red Amazon said, turning around as he began to walk off, only for the tip of Akame's blade to be pointed at him. **"** _ **Ho? You plan on trying to kill me, girl?"**_

"Who are you and how did you get a belt like that?" She warned.

" _ **You can say I know that you are hunting them like I am,"**_ he answered, scratching his large scar again.

"If you are an Amazon like them…. Then you shall die like them…" She glared, "I don't trust you…."

" _ **Trust is never an option in times like this, girl,"**_ he chuckled, gently moving the blade away with his bladed fins. " _ **And I am doing the extermination of the Amazonz. Either get eaten by them or fight back and make sure to live."**_

"W-Wait then how are you… tame?" Tatsumi asked.

The red Amazon glanced at Tatsumi. " _ **That's a secret,"**_ he placed his finger to his jaw, as if putting an emphasis to the answer.

"Do you plan to hurt them?" Akame glared, before glancing back at Mamoru and myself.

" _ **No…"**_ he said until, " _ **Not yet anyways…"**_

Upon hearing this made Akame growl in anger, taking a swing at the red Amazon with all of her might but the Amazon blocked it. The red Amazon quickly swung its bladed arm, only for Akame to block the attack.

" _ **Oh? Nice reflexes,"**_ he commented. " _ **This is a Teigu huh? Hmm… Murasame the One-Cut Killer."**_

"If you know it, then you should be honored to die by it…." She responded coldly, swinging once more but the Amazon ducked before leaping greatly to the rooftop, looking down at us.

" _ **Honor it may be but I should go now,"**_ He waved off before looking at me. " _ **And new blood, I will expect to see you when we are the last ones. Either die or live and remember what I said, try and refine your brutal skills. Ja ne."**_

With those parting words, the red Amazon took off. He jumped high into the air, easily gaining a lot of distance between us.

"Get back here, coward!" Akame shouted, her anger clearly showing for once.

"There's no point in going after him," Bulat advised. "We have to get Mamoru patched up."

"He's right," Lubbock agreed, picking up all the armbands that were scattered across the ground.

"Please Big Sis…?" Mamoru said tiredly and in pain. "I wanna go home…"

She looked at him, a worried look on her face as she sigh, sheathing her sword before she pat his head, "Alright then, Mamoru…"

For me, I stared at the spot the red Amazon vanished. I was still in my thoughts from the advice. If I were to get stronger, I have to refine my fighting skills…? Even more that guy kicked my ass easily too…

"Just who is he…?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

We soon made it back as Akame quickly got the first aid kit, working on Mamoru's wounds as tenderly as she could while we approached Najenda about the mission. When we told her the results, she was quiet for a moment before looking at us. "So it wasn't one but a large number of them along with a Queen…" she muttered.

"It was not easy either…" Bulat muttered. "We were holed up in an inn for almost an hour until we learned that an innkeeper was the Queen of the Ants."

"And you also mentioned of _another_ person capable of Amazon transformation with a belt?" Our boss added.

"Yeah, and the strange thing is that the belt said 'Alpha' and he acted… tame as if he has full control of himself."

Najenda was quiet, thinking over the report as she nods softly, "I see… We will make sure to keep an eye on him… Just to see if he's hiding anything that could pose a threat to the Rebellion."

"He _is_ a threat," Akame said. "He threatened Mamoru and Enrique."

"Akame… You know what I mean.. After all, we are expendable. But the forces of the rebellion is more important than us…." she responded. "But… I will tell them to make sure they find any new information on him, to send it to us… Just in case he is part of the Empire… you all get rest, you all had a tough day."

Hearing her words, we left the meeting room as well all went back to our respective room. When I made it to my room, I fell into the bed, letting out a sigh of relief upon feeling the soft bed. "Finally…" I muttered.

"Enrique?" Sheele's voice rang out from behind my door.

I raised my head before getting up and walked over to the door. Seeing that it was Sheele, I opened the door and greeted with her. "Hey Sheele. What's up?"

She smiled, raising a plate of… burgers? "Akame and I made these… sorta came to our heads." She giggled softly.

"So she finally allowed you in the kitchen?" I teased.

"Only if she's there…" she said sadly.

"Oh…" I chuckled before I grabbed a burger and took a bite. The moment I took a bite, my eyes lit up upon the taste. "Wow! This is really good, Sheele!" I began to devour the sandwich, savoring the taste.

"Heh, thanks. Akame added some garlic butter, honey… and I think pickles?" she tried to remember what she added.

"Well you two did a good job!" I praised. "You two should do this more often since Tatsumi and I are often stuck with most of the cooking."

Sheele blushes softly from the compliment, "Thank you Enrique…"

I smiled at her as I finished the burger upon the last bite. "You're welcome, Sheele." I responded before walking back to my room and sat down. "At least we all made it out alive…" I sighed. "To be honest, that was scary; going against all those Ants Amazonz."

"Um… E-Enrique?" Sheele called out, still outside my room.

I looked at her, "Hm?"

"I-I'm… scared of storms…" She said softly as I heard the rumbles of the storm overhead.

I blinked before I laughed, making her fluster in embarrassment. I mean, who wouldn't when you hear a woman who is the same age as me, is afraid of storms when she is an assassin? "S-Sorry, Sheele." I apologized. "I thought it was funny and cute to hear that you would be afraid of something like that."

"Y-You find me... cute?" she got out.

Upon her question, I realized what I just said to her, making me wave my hands. "Y-Yeah, I mean, I think, I don't know, w-well..." I tried to find the right answer.

She didn't say anything, only to place her hands on my cheek before bringing me into a full on kiss. My eyes widen upon feeling her soft lips against my own. This took me by total surprise as my heart was racing. But she didn't stop as she began to press the kiss on, slowly moving us into my room, I could even hear her heart beating rapidly.

It felt… soothing and bliss upon this feeling. Even if I am an Amazon… this gave me a feeling of peace. What felt like minutes, Sheele pulled away from the kiss, a heavy blush on her face while I was left speechless and at a loss for words from what she did.

"Enrique…." She said softly, a smile on her face before she lays her head against my chest.

I lowered my head to see her as I could smell the sweet scent once again. It felt like it was drawing me in… wanting to… I quickly shook my head to push those kind of thoughts aside and look at her. So it was true… Sheele does love me… but how can I respond to that? I mean… after what happened to me, I didn't want to get myself close to anyone and yet… Sheele has been doing just that...

"Enrique… I… I just wanted to.. Oh.. how do I say such a thing?" She asked, flustered and confused.

I stared at her before asking her, "S-Sheele… what you said earlier… was that really true…?"

"Yes…." she admitted with a warming smile.

' _ **TAKE HER! SHE IS OURS NOW!'**_

(Start of Lemon)

I shook my head, trying to push that thought away again. I didn't want to give in to those instincts

Sheele then cupped my cheeks, making me look at her as I see her warm smile once more, "It's okay Enrique… Go ahead… After all, I love you..."

My eyes slowly widen before the cage in my mind finally broke loose as I suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning her to bed as my eyes became slightly clouded with a red tint. But the only thing I know I could relax with, is seeing her face.

I slowly leaned to her neck as I felt my teeth sharpen before biting her, not with a lot of force but enough to leave a mark on her, marking her as mine…

When I pulled away from her neck, I could see the bite mark I left on the crook of her neck as I could see Sheele flush a bright red color as she stares at me.

"K-Keep going..." she pleaded, a large blush on her face as she pants softly.

' _ **SHE SAID IT! TAKE HER! MAKE HER YOUR MATE!'**_

A heavy blush spread across my face as I look at Sheele's beautiful eyes. "S-Sheele…" I called out. "I… I do have feelings for you… and…"

"And…?" She asked, flustered.

"A-And there are times I… I think of some… thoughts… my inner self… myself being an Amazon…" I swallowed heavily. "I-I also developed not just brutal instincts but m-m…" I took a deep breath. "M-Mating instincts…"

She smiled softly, placing her hand on my cheek once more, "I see… then… do you want to try it?" She asked me bluntly.

"Are you sure Sheele? I don't want to make it sudden?" I asked, sheepishly. "I mean we just admitted that we love each other."

"I know it's a bit soon, but I really do love you." She said, as she cupped my cheek. "We're assassins, Enrique. Which means we can be captured or killed at any moment. I want a chance to love you, before anything has a chance to happen to either of us."

I looked at Sheele once more, as I was quiet for a moment before I slightly tighten my hold on her wrists and leaned in, kissing her as she began to return the kiss. I felt all of my mind going dizzy from the kiss as it deepens to a more passionate one, causing me to release my hold on her.

She wraps her arms around my neck as we continue the kiss. She kissed me with much passion. On instinct, I returned her kiss and rubbed her waist. I poked her lips with my tongue, requesting entrance inside. She allowed it and I teased her tongue with mine, causing her to moan. She followed suit and we fondled our tongues, fighting for dominance. I won the fight and intensely rub my tongue within every nook and cranny of her mouth. When our lips departed, a saliva trail connected them and Sheele moaned in disappointment.

I moved my hands up and down her body, making her shiver under my touch. She brought her lips to mine and we moved in tandem. Sheele reached under my shirt and touched my chest. I broke the kiss and removed my shirt, exposing my bare chest. Due to the extra training, my skinny form had been replaced with a well-toned body. I wasn't buff at all, but still looking fairly decent.

We went back to kissing as each as Sheele's hands wandered my body. She hummed softly, "You have a nice body, Enrique… Very well toned…" She said softly.

I smiled inwardly before pulling away from the kiss once again. My eyes still having the red tint but I still feel like myself. With a sly grin, I kissed her neck, hearing a cute moan from her. It only made her more cute to be honest.

"E-Enrique…" she moaned out.

When I finished the kisses, I looked at her eyes and gently grabbed her glasses. "May I…?"

She nodded softly in which I removed her glasses and placed it on the nightstand. Once it was placed, I looked at her once more as a part of me wanted to do something. I didn't know why but I grabbed Sheele's cheongsam and _ripped_ it off of her. When it was removed, it revealed Sheele only wearing a lacy purple bra and panties, finding myself ogling at her slender and beautiful body.

"You are beautiful…" I got out, rather wondering why would I say that out loud.

"Thank you…" she smiles softly.

Seeing that she was only in her bra and panties, I decided to remove my pants as well, leaving me only in my briefs. I slowly reached my hand down to her lower region and began to tease her, causing her to elicit aroused moans.

"E-Enrique… ah..." she moaned out as I tease her.

Looking at her, I unhooked her bra and removed her panties, her body now naked and even more beautiful than before.

"D-Don't stare so much…." she said shyly.

"I can't help myself, Sheele," I admitted before I placed my hand on her chest and began to move it around, fondling her as she was aroused.

She gasped and cooed softly, looking at me with a smile along with her large blush as she reaches her hand downward, rubbing my manhood softly through my boxers.

I jolted upon the touch as she continued her movement. I felt the pleasure as she rubs it, making me groan softly.

"Please… don't make me wait any longer…" she said.

"Are you ready…?" I asked.

She nodded, making me set her down gently as I removed my boxers, the both of us now fully naked. I positioned myself at her entrance. Pressing my manhood against her, I slowly entered before I noticed some slight tears in her eyes, making me realize that it was hurting her as I push it in. I also took notice of some blood, showing that this was her first time. "Sheele, I-"

"I-It's… okay Enrique... " She shivered, clawing my back from the pain, "J-Just… go slow…."

I slowly nodded before I began to slowly thrust in and out of her, causing screams of pleasure. I could feel her nails clawing slightly in my back. However due to myself being an Amazon, the minor wounds healed slowly as I chose to ignore the pain and slowly increased the pace when she got used to it.

"Enrique, it feels …so good. Do it harder."

I did as she commanded and vehemently thrust in and out, hitting her spot as much as I could. Sheele began to moan loudly as I drove deeper into her. Since this was my first time, I could feel myself reaching my limit. "Sheele, I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, it's a safe day!" She moaned out. "I want it inside me!"

I sped up even more to give her maximum pleasure. With one final push, we both climaxed at the exact same time, saying the other's name in the process. We were both breathing heavily as our fingers were intertwined. Seeing each other's faces, we smiled as we cuddled in each other's warmth, feeling the onset of sleep to take over.

(End of Lemon)

Outside in the hallway, Leone spied on the two before quietly walking away. A part of her couldn't believe that her mate likes Sheele. While she is a little disappointed that Sheele experienced it first before her, she was glad that Sheele finally loves someone after what happened to their previous member.

* * *

 _In Akame's room, the red-eyed assassin was tending to Mamoru who was wearing bandages around his chest due to the attack earlier. Akame was worried at first until she recalled that he and Enrique have rapid healing, one of the traits to being an Amazon._

" _So, how are you feeling?" Akame asked Mamoru as he devoured a burger._

" _I'm feeling much better, Big Sis!" Mamoru beamed. "And this is delicious! Thank you!"_

 _Akame gently stroked Mamoru's head, and then started to have flashbacks of her own sister. A small, saddened frown formed upon the memories. While her sister is part of the Empire, the young Amazon in front of her isn't._ _She understood that Mamoru isn't like her little sister but seeing him call her big sis, she didn't mind at all. After all, he had no family before he met the Night Raid._

" _Is something wrong Bis Sis?" He asked._

" _It's… nothing Mamoru…." She said softly, "I… was just worried about you all when that Red Amazon showed…"_

" _Is he a bad guy like the Empire meanies?" He tilted his head._

" _I don't know…" she shook her head, "But.. I promise.. I won't let anything happen to you, Mamoru…"_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise," she smiled softly at the young Amazon._

 _Mamoru hugged Akame, "You're the best, big sis. You, big bro Enrique, even Big Sis Leone. You guys make me happy, being family."_

 _She was taken back by the hug, but smiles warmly as she wraps her arms around him, hugging the young amazing lovingly._

* * *

The moment morning arrived, the sunlight was beaming down from the window, making me mumble as I slowly open my eyes and closed them again and turned around a bit. When my senses regained, I realized my hand was on something soft. When my vision cleared up, my face was nestled in soft hair and my hand was cupping a woman's breast. Eyes snapping open, I sat up and looked to my side to see Sheele.

She moaned softly before opening her eyes, revealing her beautiful purple eyes.

"Heh, morning Enrique…" She giggled happily.

I looked at her, taking full notice that both of us had no clothes on whatsoever and her hair was a little messy. Even more our clothes were scattered across the floor… well more like her clothes look to be torn apart...

I then realized how it ended up like this… Sheele and I slept together. "Morning, Sheele."

"That was an amazing night…." she sighed happily, nuzzling my chest.

I blushed upon the memory, remembering how she- I quickly shook my head. "Y-Yeah… sorry about your clothes…" I glanced at the said clothing that were in pieces.

She giggled once more, "It's alright. I kinda liked it."

I rubbed the back of my head before I walked to the closet and handed her some of my clothes. "H-Here." I offered.

"Thank you…" She smiled, quickly getting into my shirt as she looks around for her glasses.

Oh right, Sheele could barely see without her glasses. Scanning through the room, I found her glasses by the nightstand. I walked over and grabbed it before handing it to Sheele. "Is this what you are looking for?" I smiled.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you," she smiled, taking her glasses before she pecks my cheek.

"You're welcome Sheele," I replied with a smile. "I'll go get breakfast for us. You can wait here, okay?"

"How sweet of you." She giggled.

I chuckled before leaving the room and closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. When I made it to the kitchen, I started to make breakfast for Sheele and I. Remembering some of the foods back home, maybe I should make one of those meals so she can try a delicacy from another world. As I cook I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm surprised you are cooking this early in the morning." I looked back to see Leone.

"Oh, hey Leone," I smiled. "I'm just making breakfast is all."

"For who… Sheele?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"W-Well, yeah and also for me," I answered nervously.

She didn't say anything, only to walk over to me before she patted my shoulder, "Treat her right…. Okay?"

"Eh?" I blinked before moving the pan aside so the food won't burn.

A sly grin formed across her lips, "I saw what you two did."

"W-WHAT!? Y-You watched Sheele and me have s-s-sex?!" I stammered with a heavy blush.

"I gotta say, you sure know how to pleasure her," She teased. "Even tearing her clothes off? Who knew you had it in you to screw her that _hard_." I quickly lifted the collar of my coat, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"If you're that much of a beast in bed… I wonder how well you can far up to me?" She purred, getting closer to me.

I gulped, "N-Now Leone, I am with S-Sheele now." I pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she can't share…" She grinned at me.

"B-But I don't think it's right," I stuttered. "I-I mean…"

"In time…. I will give you the time for your life… But for now… treat Sheele right.." She licked my cheek, "Otherwise Mine will kill you."

When she left the kitchen, I let out a sigh before placing the food onto the plates and began my way back to my room. Seriously, why would Leone spy on us both? I mean why did she had to watch Sheele and I…? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I finally made it to my room. "I'm back."

She smiles at me, "Welcome back…."

"Here you go," I handed her meal as she took notice of the food.

"What's this?"

"Oh it's something back in my world that we often eat for breakfast, try it out." I responded before I began to eat my breakfast which was nothing but eggs due to the protein. Sheele blinked and looked at her plate before she grabbed the utensil and took a bite of the food. Her eyes widen as she took another bite as a smile graced her lips. "What do you think?"

"It's so delicious…." she responded, eating more until her plate was clean.

"Glad you like it," I smiled. "It's one of the few things I often cook back at my home world."

"You must've been a well known world chef there…"

I shook my head, making her surprised. "To be honest, there are other people back in my world who are famous chefs. I am not _that_ good at cooking. I just learn as days go by since I live alone and all."

"Well, I think you made it perfectly." She kissed my cheek.

I chuckled sheepishly before I continued to eat my breakfast. When I finished my meal, I fell back on the bed as I feel satisfied from the proteins I consumed.

"Man I'm stuffed from the food," I let out a sigh of relief, making Sheele giggle.

"Well, for now you can relax and lay here…." she said, placing my head on her lap.

I smiled with a small blush, "Hey Sheele…"

"Yes?"

"Well… when I arrived in this world, that goddess told that when it is all over, I would be able to return home…" I explained. "I was wondering, when this is all over, do you… wanna go with me?"

She blinked, a warming smile form on her lips as well as several tears of joy and nods, "That would mean the world to me, Enrique…." she answered me.

I held her hand upon seeing her smile. Despite Sheele being a clumsy assassin, she is a very kind woman. It was one of the things I like about her. I just hope that I can live through this. And not just me, everyone in the Night Raid… they are good people…

Even if they are assassins, they are not just my friends, they are starting to become a family to me.

And I will stay by their side to the very end.

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT HUNT)**

"Upset? More like furious!" She stomped her foot, "Everything was fine… We ALL were fine until you three showed up…. Until we learned that you Amazons were actually around.. And now everything has gotten worse! To think there are people in the Capital and the villages, being nothing but cannibalistic monsters."

I shook my head, reminding myself that I was helping the Night Raid to take down the corruption of the Capital. It never gets easy to kill…

The man chuckled as he made his way back to the window. "Just ask yourself, 'what do you fight for?' Being a new blood and an assassin, you should realize no matter how much you fight, death is always around to take a life." He then turned to me, "And soon, you'll be just like them… Killing anyone without feeling a thing."

 **Next time:** Kill the Doubts

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoy the moment between Sheele and the Rider. However, to let you all know, there will be an event that will change him, and I am sure what event I am talking about. Remember, the assassins can die at any moment when they are on a mission hence why they had their special moment. As for the trust between Omega and Mine, it is still strained since she still thinks he will go berserk. Don't forget to check out the other stories and such and look forward to see more. I will see you all later! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: Kill the Doubts

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the seventh chapter of The Wild Omega! I do apologize for the late update since I was working on my other stories as well as being busy with college.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **The Wings of Drive (** Kamen Rider Drive x Sekirei **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

 _In the village, the red Amazon, now back in his human form, was crossing out images of the Ant Amazon colony along with the Queen Ant._

" _Guess they were able to handle it," he chuckled. He glanced at the folder that was separated from the rest._

 _One folder showing a file about the young Mole Amazon while the other didn't have much since he could tell that the other Amazon was recently new. Not to mention, it wasn't mentioned in any of the folder he gathered. It was strange, the green Amazon was new to him but at the same time, wondering what the group he worked with did back in the day before that incident._

" _Hmm…" He pondered until he saw the pot boiling, making him move it aside from the fire before he checked the eggs and saw they were ready to be consumed. With the food done, he began to see which Amazon to fight next on the list._

 _By that, he chooses a random folder with his eyes closed._

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kill the Doubts**

Several hours have passed since Sheele and I woke up in bed together as well as eating breakfast. She was happy that I asked her to come to my homeworld when this is all over. I mean, that Goddess did mention that I will be brought back home when the situation in this world is taken care of.

I yawned, still slightly tired after last night and all that Sheele and I did… I quickly slapped my face, forcing myself to forget that moment last night.

"Stupid instincts…" I grumbled under my breath as I made my way to the training grounds. Upon making it there, I noticed Mine using her Teigu, Pumpkin I believe, as she was shooting left and right on target marks, each hit being precise and effective.

She seemed a little upset about something but I chose to watch as she finishes off the last few targets, the last one being more brutal than the others, causing me to swallow. "H-Hey, Mine." I waved.

"What do you want?" she frowned at me.

"I-I'm just here to train is all," I responded. "I guess you are too, after that Ant Incident?"

"No… I'm just here shooting the heads off of these dummies that resemble you and the other two newbies…" She rolled her eyes.

I glanced at the said dummies and saw they poorly resemble myself, Tatsumi, and Mamoru. I gulped as I look at Mine, "Look, Mine, I get it you're upset about Mamoru and myself helping out and-"

"Upset? More like furious!" She stomped her foot, "Everything was fine… We ALL were fine until you three showed up…. Until we learned that you Amazons were actually around.. And now everything has gotten worse! To think there are people in the Capital and the villages, being nothing but cannibalistic monsters."

"Mamoru and I are not monsters," I defended.

"Then explain how you killed all those Ants yesterday? Explain how you, Tatsumi, and Sheele, found countless corpses that were from that 'Queen Ant'?"

I wanted to argue but lowered my hand. "Look, I had to tap into those instincts or we would have died! Either I had to do something or we all would have become their next course on the menu."

"More like you're just pretending to…. I swear, if you just plan to eat us, I will make you regret joining the Night Raid…" She frowned, "Sides, at least you being here is the only problem…"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. Mamoru is nothing more than a child, and Tatsumi is an idiot. You're the only real problem here buddy." She pointed at me. "But at least that's all I have to worry about. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see if Sheele wants to go shopping."

She walked past me as I watch her leave while I stared at the dummies. I shuddered at the image if Mine would have done it for real to the three of us or worse, me.

"ENRIQUE!" Mine's voice shouted out, and she sounded angrier than before. I turn to see her walking towards me before gripping my shirt, "Explain… Explain to me right now, why Sheele is in your room with _your_ shirt on her?!"

Oh crap… I was getting the feeling that Mine acts like a _very_ protective sister to Sheele as I swore there was fire burning in her eyes. "W-Well…" I gulped, very nervous.

"Spit it out before I tear out your tongue…."

"Okay! Sheele and I are in a relationship!" I answered.

"WHAT!? You and Sheele are together!?" Mine shouted at me. It sounded like she didn't like that one bit.

"Is there something wrong with me being with Sheele?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It is when she is with someone who is a monster, craving flesh!" She pointed at me accusingly. "You are an Amazon! You eat meat and I rather not let Sheele get hurt by you!"

"Mine, look, I understand you don't like me for what I am but I wouldn't hurt Sheele," I responded. "Sheele is a very kind woman even if she is a little clumsy. I do care about her and I love her. I would never harm Sheele."

"Break up with her…."

Hearing this made me look at her, making sure I wasn't hearing this. "You want me to what…?"

"You heard me! I want you to break up with her, right now!" She repeated.

"I won't do that," I denied. "I care about Sheele, Mine. At least she sees me as someone than a something. She sees me as who I am than an Amazon."

"I could care less if she sees you more than an ant! I don't want Sheele to date some….. Some… Monster!" Mine shouted out, her grip tightening.

"Mine, that is enough!" We both turn to see Najenda there, smoking and a very disappointed look on her face. "Regardless what happened to him, Enrique is a part of Night Raid. He is not like those other Amazons."

"But… Captain-"

"No buts. And due to both of you not acting like a team. I believe this next mission calls for you two, to work together." She said, holding up a scroll for the next mission.

"You want me to work with him?!" The pinkette pointed at me.

"It's either him or Lubbock. Your choice." She smirked softly.

"I-But-" Mine tried to find the right choice before she sighed irritably. "Fine… I will work with him…"

"Good, you two will begin the mission tonight," Our boss nodded, handing Mine the Scroll before walking away.

Mine was quiet for a moment as I stare at her, "Mine I-"

"Save it," She said before glancing at me. "And another thing."

I blinked until I felt a kick right where it hurts, making me fall to the ground. "Ow…" I squeaked in pain.

"That's for doing it with Sheele," She huffed, walking away for now.

I groaned before I got up on my knees at first before I finally got back up. It hurt like hell… Easing off the pain that took about a couple of minutes due to that kick of hers, I walked back to my room and opened the door, seeing Sheele reading another book of hers. "Hey Sheele…"

"Hey…." She smiled sweetly before kissing my cheek. When she pulled away she took notice of my expression. "Are you okay?"

"Well… it's about Mine…" I answered as I fell onto the bed. "She thinks that... I shouldn't be with you… since I am an Amazon..."

"Enrique…." Sheele placed her hand on my cheek, "Don't let what Mine say get to you…. She's just trying to protect us is all." She said to me, "You see…. Right when I joined, I was also like you. Unsure if this is what I wanted, despite my calm exterior when I kill… But I didn't know at the time. And during that time, we had another member… One… who I loved as well…."

This had me surprised, Sheele had an Ex? "R-Really?"

She nodded, "He helped me out, and was even the one who not only gave me, my Imperial Arm but helped me become the assassin I am today…. I did love him truly…. But…" She soon frowned, "It turned out he was a spy for the Empire…. And killed a lot of our other members…. Until Mine shot him… Once Najenda figured out that we were compromised, we moved here ever since…." She then turned to me, "So when she's being rude, harsh, and mean to you. It's not because she hates you… She just doesn't trust you yet, and it will take the time to see her true colors."

"But what if she doesn't…? What if she still hates me since I am an Amazon…?"

Sheele placed her hand on my cheek, kissing my forehead as it calmed me down, "Enrique…. She may never tell you this… But she told me, she thought you having these powers, is one of the coolest things she ever saw." She giggled softly.

I blinked, "She does…?" Sheele nodded.

"She told me and Akame when we were in the bath." She giggled, "As well as some secrets from Akame, but that's better for another time."

I stared at her before I sighed, "A-Alright…"

Sheele smiled before hugging me, pressing herself against me, while I noticed her wearing the shirt from the last mission on her person. "I see you are still wearing the shirt I gave you."

"It has your smell… and it relaxes me…" She said softly to me.

"O-Oh…" I recalled that Mine and I will be going on a mission tonight. "I forgot to tell you that boss wants me and Mine to do a mission tonight."

"Well, then this is going to be a good experience for you and Mine!" She clapped with a smile on her face.

"Except she will try and order me around…" I sighed.

"Give it time…. And I'm sure you'll be good friend by the end of it." Sheele smiled, "I mean.. Isn't that what this story tells?" she said, holding up an old book about two enemies becoming friends, but… It was in the style of a children's book.

I chuckled upon seeing Sheele reading it. "You do realize that is a children's book?" I teased.

"But…. it has nice pictures.." She said, showing me them.

"Still, it is a children's book," I patted her head.

* * *

As night came through, Mine was waiting at the entrance to this base. Waiting for me to arrive and get this mission over with. She sighed as she looked at the night sky, easily figuring the time from how it all works.

"I'm ready," She turned to me, seeing myself having my coat on as I lifted the collar, hiding the lower half of my face.

"About time… Let's just get this over with…." She sighed in annoyance.

I nodded before I followed Mine to the location. However, as I follow her, she was moving faster as if she didn't want me near her but I understand why after what Sheele told me. I don't blame her either. I was then out of my thoughts when Mine stopped, causing me to stand beside her as the both of us were on a rooftop. She was stared at the place of the target.

"Mine… I understand why you hate me…" I responded quietly. "Sheele told me why…"

"Don't… Even.. Dare…." she glared at me, "You piss me off, I _will_ blow your head off…."

I flinched before turning away, "I am not like that 'Ex' you killed, Mine…"

She flinched, grabbing me before tossing me to the ground. She didn't say anything as she pointed the barrel of Pumpkin at my head, charging up and ready to fire. Seeing this now freaked me out as I could literally feel the heat that was emitting from her weapon. "Mine, please, I just want you to trust me," I explained. "I know you hate me for what I am but I didn't ask for it… I didn't ask to become an Amazon. I just… All I care about is living…"

She still didn't say anything until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, causing me to hold back the pain and held back the urge to scream. She actually shot me!

"That is your only warning…." She said coldly before she continued to walk to our destination.

I cringed as I held my shoulder, feeling the pain from it. Since I wasn't in my Amazon form, it was gonna take longer for the wound to heal. I followed Mine a little further until we saw our destination. "Guess this is it," I observed.

"Think you can go in and fish out the target?" She asked, setting up her Pumpkin.

I rubbed my shoulder before I nodded, "Y-Yeah…" I grimaced from the stinging pain. I placed the belt onto my waist and twisted the handle.

 **OMEGA!  
**  
"RAAAAAHHH...Amazon!" I roared before the green energy surrounded me.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

I was now in my Omega armor the moment the energy died down. Looking at the wound on my shoulder, I saw the wound was healing rapidly.

"Geez, can you be any louder? Why not send a signal flare to tell them where we're at?" Mine yelled at me.

"Either that or I won't be able to go into my Amazon form to finish what we were supposed to do." I countered.

"Just when can you stop being so useless?" She sighed in annoyance.

I rolled my 'eyes' before refocusing on the task at hand. This was another mission that involved spilling blood again. Not the Amazons but another human being…

The feeling was unsettling and sick to my stomach the first time I killed back when I got Mamoru out of that hellhole. Even if my inner self enjoys it, the other part of me didn't…

But remembering how dark and corrupt the government is, it gave me a reminder to how twisted people can be. Even the criminals that do god knows what to the innocent people here in the capital. I hopped into a tree that was by the building, my armored skin helping me blend in as I began to scout the area. I soon noticed two guards about to walk under the tree I was in, beginning to hear a conversation between the two.

"What do you think the boss is doing now?" The first guard asked the fellow person.

"Who knows? Probably another peasant torture or the occasional battle fight with some random orphan against a low-level Danger Beast." The second guard responded, seemingly bored.

I had to hold back against my instincts that were flaring, my anger boiling.

"Speaking of danger beasts, have you heard rumors about those weird ones appearing around the capital? That gives me the creeps."

"You're telling me, and I thought they were not able to get into the capital."

As they were under the tree I got prepared, taking a deep breath to what I was about to do. I quickly grabbed the guard who was close to the tree and pulled him up. He muffled before I held him in a vice grip, increasing the pressure against his neck before he stopped breathing, his body now limp.

"I know," the other guard said, oblivious to the loss of his fellow guard. "Wonder if he'll let us watch? This job is just dull and boring… what do you think?" He turned his head, seeing his fellow person gone. "Hey, where did you go!? You better not have left when I was talking!"

I stared down at the guard who was looking around.

"Come on, man! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" He shouted out once more, turning around to look for him.

I slowly crawled down the tree as his back was facing me. I approach him like any animal would do as it stalks its prey. I grabbed the right handle of my Driver before I unsheathed a dagger from it.

"Dude.. this is getting a bit creepy. Just show your-" I covered his mouth before I slammed the dagger into the temple of his head.

An instant kill…

His body went limp before I dragged him into the bushes to hide his body. I shook my head, reminding myself that I was helping the Night Raid to take down the corruption of the Capital. It never gets easy to kill…

It never does. Like my dad, he too did the same in the military but it was only to protect our home country. Right now, I was doing this to liberate a nation from a corrupt government. I just needed to focus on the end result to take my mind off what I had just done..

The inside of this mansion looked to be made out of pure gold. It lined the walls, ceiling, and floors everywhere! It literally looked like someone just grabbed a mountain of gold and molded it into the mansion. This was the worst way to use money and it was disgusting!

Even further showed several paintings of the target. He looked to be a skinny man with a small beard and a monocle on his face. But his attire screamed that of someone who would toss 100k into a fire to get warmth, and his smile showed that of golden teeth as well and below him showed many of the servants of the mansion, holding him up like he was on a throne.

I growled in disgust upon this. It also made my blood boil in hate but I had to keep control of myself. I continue to spectate the target as I took deep breaths.

Inside what looked to be the throne room, the target was relaxing on the throne, chuckling to himself as he glances at the few servants, trying to put up a new statue of him, "No no no! To the right!" He called out to them.

One of the servants looked tired as she lost balance and nearly fell. "Get back up!" He shouted, standing up and walking towards her, "I said get up!" He shouted, kicking her side, though he noticed she was too exhausted to even stand up anymore. He then simply frowned before pulling out a revolver, pointing at the girl before only the sound of the gun can be heard.

He growled in annoyance as he turned to the guards, "Get rid of this useless body…" He ordered, walking back to the throne before the guards grabbed the body and dragged it away, allowing the other servants to continue.

I clenched my hands upon seeing this. No innocent person deserves to be treated like this… they don't deserve any of this…

It was time to get the job done…

When the guards were gone, I stared down at the bastard as he watched those servants put up that statue. Since my Amazon was that to a reptile, I held onto the wall as I crawled to the wall. Upon so, I reached my arm out and hopped onto the ceiling, holding my own as I look down at the target until I was directly above him.

A small glimmer from outside, was Mine, signaling to see if the shots are lined up yet. I stared at the target once more as he stood up the moment the statue was put up, approaching its glory.

I raised my claw before clenching my hand into a fist, giving the signal. In a split second a small, slim beam of energy shot through, hitting the target through the skull before he dropped to the ground, dead. Though, this did surprise the servants for a moment before they simply dropped the statue on the ground, quickly tearing off the collars on them before rushing out of the mansion, free at last.

"Halt!" A voice of the guards told the servants. I grabbed the handle, hoping this wouldn't turn out.

The guards shoved them aside before they saw the body. They then turned to the servants, though they did look like they wanted to retaliate, they quickly dropped their weapons, hugging some of them as they began to pick what they could carry, mostly food or some currency for their travels.

Seeing this made me release my grip and let out a breath of relief before I crawled outside and onto the rooftop. Upon so, I fell on my rear as I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Never easy, is it?" Mine said, now walking up on the roof to me.

"It's never easy…." I responded lowly.

"It's the life of being an assassin…. Only always drawn in by blood…" She said, sitting next to me, "And one that will never go away as long as there are kingdoms."

I was quiet, "It was the same thing with my old man…" She raised an eyebrow. "Back home, he was a soldier for the military, not like this military though… I once asked him why he had to 'hurt' the enemy. He told me 'Killing is a bad thing but there are reasons behind it that leads to that result. For us, we don't unless the enemy tries to harm them.' He regrets killing but he was doing it for the protection and safety of the country…" I raised my head, looking at the stars. "A sin can't be washed away… no matter how much you try, you can't turn away from what you have done…"

"Nor a sin for being from another country…." Mine frowned.

"You still hate me don't you?" I muttered.

She sighed, "That still has yet to be seen…" She responded, "but…. I understand why Sheele likes you." She turns to me, "I saw you struggling to keep it together and kill them easily. But you restrained yourself and did this as a team. So there's some hope for you yet." She smirked.

I turned to her upon hearing her words. I focused on the cells, my body reverting back to human form as I removed the Amazon Driver. "Thanks, Mine," I thanked.

"Don't get so mushy… I'm just acknowledging that you did a good job… for once." She huffed.

I chuckled. It's official, she is indeed a tsundere. And I thought they were seen only in anime. "Come on, let's head back so we can tell boss our report," I said, standing back up.

"Right," she nodded.

* * *

The both of us made it back to the HQ as we gave Najenda our report. She felt amused that we didn't mess up on the task as well as working as a team for once since she knew that Mine and I don't get along very much. Not as much as Tatsumi and her since they were slowly warming up to each other but for me and Mine, it was like putting a dog and a cat in the same room.

"Well, glad to hear that the mission was a success. I hope this mission gave you two some more insights into one another?" Najenda smiled softly, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Good. But you two aren't done yet." She said, standing up as she then handed me and Mine… aprons? "You two are preparing dinner, for today."

"Great, first I had to cook with the newbie and now him," Mine grumbled.

"Think of it this way. At least you two can try to fix any more kinks in your teamwork." She pointed out. She literally was like a mother, leader, and friend at the same time. Najenda was an enigma through and through.

With that said, Mine and I had to cook dinner. Usually, it was Tatsumi and me which annoyed us both at first but got used to it eventually. Now, it was me and Mine doing the cooking as I was in the middle of boiling some of the food while Mine was cutting up some of the ingredients.

"Stupid boss… why must she torture me with idiots…" Mine muttered to herself, scolding under her breath until she cuts her hand, yelping in pain.

I stared at her before I sighed and approached her, "Let me see."

"I'm fine…" She said, wincing in pain as I take her hand, checking her hand. "You don't have to do this, you know… I'm not helpless…."

"But that wound would get infected if not treated," I countered as I gently looked at it. Reaching in my pocket, I brought out one of those bandages I carried with me. She was confused to the little piece of 'paper' but I gently cleaned her hand and unwrapped the bandage before placing it on the wound. "There."

"Uh… thanks…" She said, "You sure know a lot about survival, huh?"

"I learn a few things along the way," I admitted as I noticed she was staring at my left arm that was wrapped in the white bandages, the fabric reaching up to my elbow and covering my hand while the Amazon Register was still wrapped around my left bicep.

"A reminder, I take it?" She pointed to the fabric.

I glanced at the said arm, making me lower my gaze at it. "Yeah… of that day I contracted those Cells when I arrived in this world," I answered. "But it serves as a reminder that I still am me… but… 'different'..."

Mine was silent, a sadden frown on her face, "Enrique…. I'm... I'm sorry for what I said earlier… I'm… just not too keen on someone getting close to Sheele again and hurting her…"

"I understand, Mine," I nodded slowly. "But I won't let myself hurt Sheele. I do care about her; she means a lot to me."

"As she does to me…." Mine sighed, "Look…. You can still be with her… But…" She glances at me, "Act like a boyfriend and do your best to be by her side and protect her… Cause if she is harmed, and you wouldn't do a thing to help, I _will_ end you…" She then gained a small smirk, "Now, let's hurry up. We need to get this finished quickly."

"Alright," I chuckled.

"And this doesn't mean you have my full trust!" She pointed at me.

"Tsundere…" I muttered.

"What was that?!" She growled.

"Nothing!" I waved my hands.

* * *

After we all cooked and finishing eating dinner, I made my way back to my room since it was getting late and I deserved some rest after earlier. I yawned slightly, showing my sleepiness before finally making it to my room. I opened the door before closing it behind me and fell onto the bed, feeling the comfort of the bed once again. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt somewhat relaxed.

"Rough time killing, eh other Amazon?" That familiar voice rang out nearby.

I quickly sat up and there by the window was that guy from before. Wait, how in the hell did he find us!?

"How did you-"

"Depending on how strong the Amazon is, we can smell where they are," He tapped his nose. "I thought this place was a simple area with Amazons, guess it was just you and that Mole from before, living here at this… base."

"Just who are you?"

"Name's Jin. Takayama Jin." He chuckled.

"And why are you here?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Beats me." He shrugged, "Maybe I'm hungry, or maybe…. I want to kill you and the Mole."

I quickly grabbed my Amazon Driver but I noticed he laughed. "Relax, I was joking… somewhat anyway." He assured.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I frowned at the red Amazon.

The man chuckled as he made his way back to the window. "Just ask yourself, 'what do you fight for?' Being a new blood and an assassin, you should realize no matter how much you fight, death is always around to take a life." He then turned to me, "And soon, you'll be just like them… Killing anyone without feeling a thing."

He fell back, causing me to rush to the window, only to see him already in his Amazon form, climbing up and vanishing from my sights. And in seconds, the door was busted down by Leone, in her Lionelle form as she growls, looking around the room.

"Where is that, bastard? I knew I smelled him…." She said, her eyes glowing in the dark.

"He climbed up, already gone by now," I answered, sitting down on the bed. "But I found out his name…"

"Well... it's a start…" She sighed, though not changing back to normal. "What is his name?"

"Jin Takayama," I replied. "He thought this was a hiding place for some Amazons but he left thankfully. But… something he said bothered me…"

"What did he say?" Leone asked, now near me.

"He asked me… what do I fight for… even more was that he told me I'll be like them… killing without feeling a thing…"

Leone was quiet as she sighed, "And… he isn't wrong…." She admitted. "We all begin to kill other without feeling any remorse or regret. Heck, sometimes it's replaced by peace and pleasure."

I grimaced at the thought. I remembered when I killed that ringleader, I didn't feel any form of guilt. Nothing. But I didn't want to have the feeling of enjoyment of killing… it felt disturbing.

"Hey…." Leone called out to me, now snapping me out of the trance before I quickly see her face, as she was now inches away from me, a devious smirk on her face as her tail swished, "You know… you look good in the moonlight…"

I gulped before I moved away from her, "Leone, I told you, I'm with Sheele," I reminded the brawler.

"And like I said.. I'm sure she won't mind… Sides…" She grinned, "I see you staring at my breasts." she pointed out.

I quickly looked away, moving further away from her, hiding the blush on my face. "But I mind," I responded.

"If you mind, then why are you blushing and thinking about those thoughts?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'm not thinking of that!" I retorted, moving further to the point that I was at the edge of the bed.

"Oh? Then why may I ask you get so flustered around me? Usually, the only people who do is when they have hidden feelings for me…" She grinned, crawling after me until she was on top.

"Leone, my heart is with Sheele," I explained. "Can you please leave my room…?"

She purred before licking my cheek, "I'll make you mine one day Enrique... And you'll have the best night of your life…" She said, backing up before her tail tickled under my chin before she left the room.

Seeing her gone, I let out a breath of relief as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Feeling my heartbeat go back to a normal pace, I felt complete relief. Seriously, why does Leone want to continue on when I am with Sheele…? I rubbed my forehead to stop a headache from forming.

"Enrique?"

I looked up to see Sheele there, a soft smile on her face, "Think I can sleep with you, tonight?" She requested.

Seeing her, I smiled in response. I was happy she was here, it would have kept my mind off of things. "Sure I don't mind, Sheele," I accepted. "You are always welcome to sleep here."

She smiled as she walked in, as I noticed her attire, being a simple blouse that reached her knees before she crawled in, wrapping her arms around me as she sighs softly, "I don't think I can sleep anymore by myself, Enrique… This feels too comforting…"

I chuckled as I gently stroke her hair. She was always a kind person. As the night continues, I was staring out the window as she was sleeping softly. I was back in my thoughts from what 'Jin' told me.

The disturbing feeling of enjoying to kill… being like the other Amazons… it was honestly an ominous and scary feeling I don't want to go through…

"Enrique?" Sheele called out. I turned around to see Sheele. "Is everything okay?"

"I…" I started before closing my eyes. "I honestly don't know… I mean… it's just that I'm afraid of ending up like the other Amazons who kill without feeling a thing… I don't want to end up killing for enjoyment…"

Sheele frowned before she placed her hand on my cheek, "Enrique… As far as I can tell, you won't become that type. I don't kill others because I enjoy it…. I do it, not only to help out others, but it's also because well… I'm really good at it." she giggled, "But you have a type of mindset and heart were you won't feel a thing for killing those who are just the worse types of humans."

"Sheele…" I felt touched by her words. It felt like some of the worry was lifted off of my shoulders, causing me to pull her very close to me. "Thank you…"

She smiles upon kissing my cheek as she snuggles into my chest, a heavy yet satisfying sigh escapes her lips as she lays there.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly to see her like this. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Morning rose, making me open my eyes as the sunlight was beaming down from the window. I grumbled under my breath before my vision cleared, my eyes met with the ceiling of my room. I let out a soft sigh before turning my head to see Sheele still sleeping. Smiling, I kissed her forehead before pulling away as I sat up.

"Ngh.. morning already?" Sheele groaned, "Don't wanna get up…" She mumbled in her sleep, hooking her arms around my chest.

"Come on, sleepy head," I teased, poking her cheek. "You should wake up. It is the morning after all."

"Nauh….." She shook her head, "I wanna stay in bed with you…." She whined.

I pondered for a moment before I decided to pull the blanket off of her, tossing it aside. "We have to eat breakfast you know?" I reminded.

"Can't we eat here?" She complained.

I sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll go get us breakfast."

With that said, I left the room and made my way to the kitchen. As I made my way there, I noticed Mamoru on Akame's back.

"Yay! Keep going, big sis!" Mamoru cheered. "Onward to victory!"

Akame simply smiled as she nodded, continuing to piggyback him through the HQ's hallways. She seemed to really lighten up with Mamoru since he came here. They were now basically inseparable.

"Morning you two," I called out.

Akame quickly stopped what she was doing as Mamoru beamed before he got off of Akame and rushed up to me. "Morning big bro!" He greeted. "Ne, ne! Big sis Akame was giving me a piggyback! It was fun!"

"Really now?" I smiled.

Akame though glared at me, "Don't… say a thing…" She warned me. "I'm.. just doing this for Mamoru…" She said, looking away from us.

"It's okay, Akame. I won't tell anyone," I promised. "It was nice seeing Mamoru happy," I patted his head, making him smile with a laugh. "So what else happened Mamoru?"

"Um… oh! Uncle Lubbock told me some stuff!"

"Really? What kind?"

"Mmmm… something about 'pleasing a woman'? Though, I didn't understand it all…"

I swore a record scratched in my head upon hearing this. "He… what?" I uttered. My eye twitches for a moment before… "LLLUUUUUBBBOOOOOCCCCKKK!" I yelled.

"I think he's in the garden… Something about Big sis Leone and Mama Najenda being there?" He said with confusion. I quickly rushed towards the garden like no tomorrow.

Mamoru blinked, "Did I say something wrong, big sis?" He asked Akame.

She shook her head, "Of course not Mamoru." She then smiled at him, "Come on, let's get some meat."

"Meat!"

With me, I finally made it to the garden before I spotted the green-haired assassin. "LUBBOCK!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

He turned his head and saw my anger, causing him to panic as he was about to run but I quickly tackled him to the ground, holding him down as I held his arm. "Lubbock, what the hell are you thinking!?"

"Enrique, what's going on?" Najenda asked.

"T-There's nothing to worry, Najenda!" Lubbock gulped.

"Oh?" I glared as sweat beaded down his face. "Then tell me… why did you explain to Mamoru about stuff he isn't supposed to know yet!?"

"What kind exactly…?" Our boss raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, really!"

"He told Mamoru how to please a woman," I answered.

And just like that, Najenda glared at the assassin. Her cigarette now on the ground before looking at me.

"Enrique…. Mind handing me, Lubbock?" Najenda asked, cracking her knuckles.

The look on Lubbock's face showed he was screwed. As Leone walked out, now in her Lionelle form as well, "I've been wanting to add his rear to my wall…" Leone grinned.

Lubbock looked at me, his face pleading for help. "Sorry Lubbock but there is a saying back home, 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn'." I tossed him to Najenda who grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "He's all yours boss."

"Thanks, Enrique… Now, please leave us for now… We need to talk with him, alone…" Najenda ordered.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded before I turned around and walked away.

"Enrique, come on! You can't leave me like this!" Lubbock panicked.

"Hold him down… I plan on giving him a good scar, where he'll never forget…" Leone smirked, her claws shining from the sun.

"Have mercy, Leone!"

I heard the girlish scream from across HQ, making me chuckle in amusement as I carried a plate for Sheele. As I turned the corner, I saw Tatsumi being sent flying as I noticed his nose. "What happened?" I blinked.

"DIE IN A HOLE, PERVERT!" Mine's voice shouted out.

"What did you do this time, Tatsumi?" I sighed.

"I didn't do anything! I tried to knock on the door to talk to her," He explained. "I thought she wasn't in her room so I opened the door and realized she was there but…"

"But?"

"She… _really_ likes pink…." He said with a blush.

"Ohhh… I see now," I teased the teen. "You did deserve it."

"How did I deserve it when it was an accident?!" He snapped.

"You saw her in her undergarments, that's why" I chuckled. He blushed upon the memory. "Just double check before you even enter the room." I walked to my room and knocked on the door before opening it, noticing that Sheele wasn't in the room. "Huh… guess she must have gone to the study." I set her plate on the nightstand before I grabbed some of my other clothes for today.

I then walked towards that outdoor bath they had since it was one of the only places to take a bath. It was uneasy for me at first since it was out in the open but I got used to it so it didn't bother me. As I approached the area, I swore I heard the sound of water being splashed? I blinked, patting my head and to make sure I didn't head.

"Guess I must have been hearing things…" I shrugged.

But upon entering the area, my face turned even more red than fire as I saw Sheele in the water, fully nude. Thought she did quickly notice, "Oh, hello Enrique." She said nonchalantly. I began stammering, my words being nothing but gibberish. "I'm sorry!" I quickly turned around. "I didn't know you were here, Sheele!"

She giggled, "It's okay. But please, join me." She patted the water.

"Eh? You want me-" I gulped. "To join you in the bath…?"

"We are in a relationship," she pointed out with a giggle.

She… did have a point…

Why am I feeling so flustered for pete's sake!? I saw her naked last time when we slept together. The memory of that night came back, causing me to slap myself to prevent further thoughts of that night from coming back.

"I'll wash your back for you!" She giggled cutely.

I took deep breaths as I calmed myself down before removing my clothes and entered the water, avoiding eye contact with Sheele.

"Mmmm…. That's the young man I know of…" She said seductively with a giggle.

I chuckled inwardly, keeping my eyes closed as I heard the water being splashed ever so slightly until I felt some pressure being applied to my back. "It's just that… I never expected to bathe with a girl, Sheele." I admitted.

"Well, now you do." She smiled sweetly. "Plus, I had nice time during our…'intimate' moment…" she blushed.

"I-I see…" I opened my left eye before I quickly closed them upon seeing Sheele.

"Enrique… you don't ever need to be nervous around me… We're together now… And plus, this is minor compared to our first time." She smiled softly at me.

I felt her hands on my cheek, causing me to slowly see Sheele, still having no clothing as the water trickles down her beautiful skin. I mentally calmed myself down as I stare at her purple eyes. "You're right about that…" I slowly nodded.

She simply smiled before kissing me gently. Though once she started doing that, she began to push me gently until she was now on top, still continuing the kiss.

"S-Sheele…"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna… you know…" I asked nervously.

Sheele smiled softly, "Why else would I be doing this?" She said with a seductive whisper.

Without any more reason, Sheele and I had another moment together.

* * *

The sun was already setting as I lifted up the collar to my coat, hiding the lower half of my face as Sheele had her arms around my left arm. Only I was acting as her support to walk after what we did earlier.

"What made you want to do this, Enrique?" Sheele asked, turning to me, "You know, we don't have to go this far off from the base for a date…"

"Well, firstly you couldn't walk right after… earlier…" I started.

She blushed, "R-Right… but why out here and this late? We could've just walked around the base's interior…." She pointed out.

"Its nicer this way," I smiled.

"I like nicer…." She smiled dreamily as she hugs my arm.

Seeing her smile made me happy to see her like this. When we made it to the entrance, I saw Mamoru by the entrance. "Hey Mamoru," I called out.

He turned his head, a smile on his face. "Big bro!" He rushed up to me. "Mama Najenda wants us to be in the meeting room! We have another mission!"

"Alright," I nodded.

"Is Big sis Sheele okay? She's walking a little funny." He noticed.

"Hehe, I'm fine Mamoru. Just a sprain." She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, okay! I hope you feel better!" He smiled before he walked on ahead before we followed to the meeting room.

"Now that you are all gathered, there are separate targets that you all will handle in separate groups," Najenda informed us. "Leone. I want you, Lubbock and Bulat to handle the first target. Akame. You, Mamoru, and Mine will handle the next target. Sheele. You, Tatsumi, and Enrique will handle the third target."

"Alrighty," Leone grinned.

"Okay, Mama Najenda!" Mamoru nodded.

"We'll do our best." Sheele bowed.

"Good and remember, be careful."

We nodded before we all went to the Capital to begin our mission. Once night settled in, Sheele, Tatsumi, and I were on the rooftop as I was in my Omega form. " _ **Hey Tatsumi, how's your nose?"**_ I chuckled, recalling how it was when I saw him sent flying from Mine's kick.

"Shut it.." He huffed.

" _ **I was just asking,"**_ I raised my hands in defense.

"Yeah, right," He muttered. "Oh what was that girlish scream earlier at HQ?"

" _ **Oh, Lubbock got what he deserved after he told Mamoru a few things a 14-year-old shouldn't know yet,"**_ I replied. " _ **Najenda and Leone did something to him for telling Mamoru that kind of stuff."**_

"Heh, serves him right for that." He chuckled.

"Be glad, though." Sheele called out, causing me and Tatsumi to turn to her, "If Najenda wanted to, she would have asked me to cut them off." She said, turning to us though with a sweet smile, spite the words she used were kinda cruel.

Tatsumi and I gulped, shuddering upon the ghost feeling. Even in my Amazon form, it still sounded scary. "Noted," Tatsumi said while I nodded in agreement.

Sheele then turned to the ground, "They're here…." She notified us of our targets.

Tatsumi and I followed her line of sight, now seeing the target in question. Below showed a small group of people, each one having on the official attire of the Empire, each one holding a large amount of gold in their bags as they chuckle, laugh or grin from the successful amount they forced people to give them.

"I count three…" Tatsumi whispered as he unsheathed his sword.'

"Any possible Amazons, Enrique?" Sheele asked me.

I shook my head, " _ **They don't have the armbands and they don't smell like one either."**_

"Could they have found a way to hide their smell? I know the armband can be concealed with long sleeves,"

I recalled how each Amazon has a time limit for their armbands. " _ **They would have become Amazonz immediately if they didn't have the armbands and for the scent, I don't think you can hide Amazon scent,"**_ I recalled.

"I was just saying…" Tatsumi huffed.

"We're only cautious, Enrique. But thank you." Sheele smiled.

I needed to steel my heart again for this. Killing Amazonz was one thing, but killing humans was still something I was uncomfortable with. I wonder if this is what dad felt when he went to war, when he knew he had to take another life to protect the lives of his comrades.

Take a life to save a life.

I shook my head to keep things together as I grabbed the right handle of the Amazon Driver before pulling out the dagger form. " _ **Ready…"**_ I told the two.

Sheele and Tatsumi nodded as they draw out their weapons as well, holding off until the right moment for the targets to approach. We remained quiet as we dissolved in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike.

Just as that group was about to pass, we quickly jumped down behind them. Sheele was the first to strike the one on the left before Tatsumi stabbed the second one through and through. For me, I rushed towards the third target, who was panicking up seeing us before I thrust the dagger into his chest.

"Nice work you two." Sheele complimented.

"Wonder if anyone heard us?" Tatsumi pondered for a moment.

I stared at the body I killed then at my dagger, seeing the blood as well. The Amazon part of me wanted to taste the blood but my real self didn't want to enjoy it… even though I couldn't feel guilt, it still bothers me greatly for what I have done.

"Enrique?" Sheele placed her hand on me, "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath, "I'll be okay… I just don't enjoy doing this… but it is for the sake of freeing these people from corruption and those Amazons…"

Sheele nodded, taking my hand, "Come on… we best get home…".

I slowly nodded as I reverted back to human form but kept the Amazon Driver wrapped around my waist. I know I am not like the others of the Night Raid but I have to do what is right to help them reach the goal of freeing the innocent people. Cause if I don't then I'll surely become what I'm trying to fight for and against.

I wonder if I keep killing humans, spill their blood, would my Amazon side completely take over?

* * *

 **(ON THE NEXT HUNT)**

"People have been disappearing under a bridge?" Leone raised an eyebrow.

"It was still alive this whole time!?" Mine exclaimed.

I grinned under my metal skin, a feeling of thrill as I fought back against the Amazon.

 **Next Time:** Kill the Crawler

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it for this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sadly they didn't fight any Amazons in this chapter but they will in the next one. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well as my newest one and look forward to my upcoming story as well. Stay in the shadows and I will see you all later.


	8. Chapter 8: Kill the Crawler

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Welcome to the eighth chapter of The Wild Omega! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the late update! Gomen! I was in a Writer's block and I was stuck during my writing. Hopefully, this helped and hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Kamen Rider Eternal: The Song of Eternal' (** Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear **),** **A Wizard's Fate (** Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us continue the crossover of Kamen Rider Amazons (2016) and Akame Ga Kill.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

 _It was a soft day as the sun slowly began to set, several carriages were making their way towards the capital as several families, including two exclusive carriages carried a few nobles as the group was making their way through a new route that the drivers were using._

" _Excuse me, but are you sure this is the new and quickest way to the capital?" One noble questioned, annoyed, "It's growing dark and I don't want to be out here with these rats and thieves."_

" _I've gone on this path a few times, sir. I do know this is the quickest way." The driver reassured._

" _A.. 'few' times?" The noble frowned as the carriage driver frowned softly._

" _O-Only twice…"_

 _The Noble growled, wanting to smack him, but decided against it for the sake of not wasting any energy on him, "Blasted brat. Once we reach, I believe the dungeon would serve you well for lying to me and taking us through here."_

" _I-I assure you, this path is quicker."_

" _Fine... But if it reaches night, I_ will _have you thrown in the dungeon forever."_

 _The carriage driver flinched but complied as he continues the travel as they could see the tunnel ahead. "There's the shortcut."_

" _Hmph, about time!" The Noble said with a huff._

 _Once the carriage made it to the other side of the tunnel, there was no sight of any human being in the carriage or riding it. Only the horse as it continues to pull the carriage to the Capital._

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kill the Crawler**

It was another day for us Night Raid, we have been getting through with our tasks and routines. The missions have been doing okay, a few troubles here and there but it was handled. As for the trust between me and Mine? Well, it is still strained but we came to a small form of trust since that mission and to say the least, I am glad she is starting to trust me. Right now, I was currently in a sparring match with Leone since I have been relying on her to help me improve my close combat skills and thankfully it was helping me a lot. Though as we do, I notice she always tends to place me in a hold or position just to tease me. Speaking of….

"Hehe, remember that they could also have some rope with them too." Leone giggled, the blonde brawler poking my forehead as I slightly began to swung on the rope that dangled me upside down.

I crossed my arms with a look of slight annoyance. "You _really_ had to do this?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I did." She giggled, before she smirked, her cat ears twitching in delight, "You know… You are very vulnerable right now…" she licked her lips.

I jabbed her forehead, causing her to flinch, "Leone… I am with Sheele, for the 34th time."

"Yeah, yeah, and you love her _very_ much." she taunted jokingly, "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop trying to make you mine, Enny."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I really didn't like this at all, not one bit. I bend my back forward to grab the rope that wrapped my ankles and untied it but I failed to remember the-

"Ow…" I groaned, my face hitting the dirt from falling off the rope.

"Could've asked me, and I would've caught you, Ya know?" Leone said, crossing her arms before she helped me up. "Regardless of my teasing, you are doing very well with this. Might be able to actually make me get serious in a year?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. I am with Sheele, Leone. You know that won't happen."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about your fighting prowess." She corrected, "You're smart and able to adapt your fighting style with ease. If you keep it up, you might make this fight serious enough for me to use all of my power. Something to where only Akame has been able to do."

This surprised me, to be somewhat close to the same level as Leone and Akame? I never thought of it now that she explained it. Possibly due to my Amazon instincts, it allowed me to adapt to the fighting. But… what concerns me was losing my own humanity if I ever embrace my Amazon side.

"Hey, look alive. Your girl is here." Leone smirked, pointing behind him.

Turning around, The both of us see Sheele walking towards us, a warm smile on Sheele's face as she kissed my cheek before wrapping her arm around mine, "Mind if you join me for a calming walk?" She asked me.

"Sure I don't mind since I just finished up my training with Leone," I replied.

"Make sure to keep it in your pants, you two!" Leone chuckled.

Sheele blushed heavily while I blushed softly. I mean, sure Sheele and I have slept a few times but it was intimate and that is that. Shaking my head, the both of us decided to take a walk as we left Leone behind by the tree.

"How did the training go?" Sheele asked once we were out in the woods.

"It was well. Although, Leone once again made me end up hanging upside down again" I replied with a sigh.

"She sure does love her rope." she noted.

"More like using it on me that the others."

"Well… at least it's better than being shot at by Mine, right?"

I shuddered upon the memories of those moments. Whenever Tatsumi and I spar with her, she uses Pumpkin for her sick pleasure as we had to run from the shots she sent.

"T-True…" I nod softly.

Sheele only smiled, as she kissed my cheek again, snapping me out of that train of thought as I smile, "There's that smile I love so much." She said before hugging my arm tightly with her own smile.

I was thankful to have Sheele by my side. She was the only person to see me as someone and not a monster. Reminding me that I am only human…

You know… I just realized that I have never asked myself that question. I know that I kept telling myself that I am but am I really considered human when I am an Amazon who could kill and eat meat?

"Is…. something wrong, Enrique?" Sheele called to me.

"Huh? Oh, I…" I trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Well… Just… some doubts…"

"What do you mean?"

I averted my gaze, pressing my lips, "Am I human… or a monster?"

"Oh, Enrique…" Sheele frowned softly. "You are no monster… You're as human as me…"

"But… what about with what I have done?" I questioned.

"You've stopped several people and beings who would harm others… What's not to get?" Sheele smiled, "Enrique, regardless what happened, you're no monster."

I stared into Sheele's lilac eyes before exhaling softly to calm myself from the doubt. "I… I think I understand it…" I replied.

"Good." She smiled before she made me look at her as she soon leaned in and kisses me gently, making me melt with her touch. She truly was the best thing to happen to me and I'm so happy to be with her.

"Big bro!" Mamoru's voice called out. I was gotten out of my moment before turning around to see Mamoru running up to the both of us.

"Something wrong, Mamoru?"

"Mama Najenda wants all of us to meet up in the meeting room."

I sigh softly as I look at her, "Another time then?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled, "Let's head back and see what she wants."

* * *

We all regrouped at the meeting room as Najenda was lighting her cigarette." Glad to see you all are here. We have been receiving reports of missing individuals."

"What do you mean?"

"People have been disappearing in a bridge tunnel that isn't far off the Capital." She clarified.

"People have been disappearing under a bridge?" Leone raised an eyebrow. "Since when did the Empire ever care about missing people?"

"They wouldn't care if commoners went missing," Najenda said. "But a lot of nobles have gone missing as well, so now they're trying to investigate. From what I heard, they suspect it was bandits or even us."

"So you want us to look into this?" I assumed.

Our boss grinned, "Then you know what has to be done. Make sure you apprehend whoever is taking these people in the tunnel."

"We'll get it done."

"Though, question? Are we _all_ going?" Mine asked, crossing her arms with a huff, glaring at Tatsumi, Mamoru, and myself, of course.

"Yes, you're all going this time. Just in case there are multiple enemies." Najenda answered, "So no, you won't be with someone else, Mine. You're all working on this together."

"... Fine," she conceded.

Once she came to an agreement, we prepared ourselves for the night to arrive. When it did, we all began our mission and made our way towards the bridge tunnel where people have been vanishing. The scenery currently being nothing but trees and the dirt road.

"It looks like it's going to rain…." Sheele said, looking up at the sky as the clouds loomed lower over us. She turned to me before smiling as she wrapped her arm around mine, "I love watching the rain fall, it's calming. Do you like rain, Enrique?"

"Well, sometimes I do," I admitted with a shrug. "Other times it is a bit bothersome."

"Much like you…" Mine scoffed. I could only glare at her in annoyance. She still hates me, even if we trust each other. Then again, she is a tsundere.

"Now, now, how about we just relax a bit?" Tatsumi said, only to gain a glare from the pinkette.

"Oh, that reminds me, Enrique." Akame called out, "I packed enough burgers for you and Mamoru today, just in case the enemy is strong and you both get tired out."

"Yay! Akame's burgers are the best!" Mamoru cried out happily.

I chuckled and ruffled Mamoru's hair, making him laugh in happiness. We just hope it doesn't lead to that since we haven't dealt with tough enemies.

"Look alive, there's the tunnel," Bulat said, pointing ahead.

"And we will find our target."

"Question is how will we draw our target out?" Tatsumi pondered.

"Why not send in the mole and the slug?" Mine pointed to me and Mamoru.

"Hey!" I barked with annoyance.

"I thought big bro was a monitor lizard?" Mamoru tilted his head.

"She was just insulting me, Mamoru." I frown with my arms crossed.

"That, and since you two can sense Amazons, it'd be much safer for you to go in and sniff them out, should there be any in there." Mine explained, "Plus, if anything, they wouldn't attack you since you're all the same."

"Mine, will you just stop being discriminatory?" Tatsumi frowned. "They aren't like the others you know?"

"Until they finally taste human…" She responded.

"Mine…" Akame frowned.

"It's true, you know? They may act 'buddy buddy' now, but one drop of blood touches their taste buds, and then they'll be the same as the other monsters." she stated.

"I'm not a monster…" Mamoru whimpered, not only offended but discriminated.

"You know, I think this time you can go in first, Mine." Leone said, crossing her arms with a frown

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you're being a brat. Now get in there, or I'll toss you in." Leone responded.

The sniper sighed with a groan, "You know what? Fine, I'll do it!" She marched ahead as the tunnel slowly consumed her due to the darkness.

"Am I monster…?" Mamoru asked, sniffling.

"Of course you're not, Mamoru…" Akame smiled softly, petting him gently before handing him a burger, "You're a sweetheart who just was given this power without consent."

He slowly nodded before he began to eat his sandwich. The others stare at the tunnel as two minutes passed. "So… shouldn't Mine be out of the tunnel by now?"

"Guys? You might need to come in for this…." Mine called out, as the tone of her voice sounded troublesome.

We all looked at each other before rushing in the tunnel. The lighting in the tunnel was barely visible due to the rain and the night but we managed to see ahead and noticed Mine who was staring.

"Mine, what's wrong?" She didn't answer as we look what she was seeing and we gasped upon what we noticed. A large pile of bodies by the wall, all covered in some silk but the odd and strange thing was that their bodies were shriveled up, as if something emptied their insides _completely_ , leaving behind _nothing_ but husks _._

"A-Anyone want to tell me how _that_ is possible?" She questioned us, pointing to the bodies.

"I… I don't know…" I uttered.

"Maybe a Danger Beast? We did notice a few along the way here." Lubbock swallowed.

"I-Is someone there!?" A frightened voice called out. Hearing it, they brandished their weapons and carefully walked ahead but when they did, they saw a commoner who was covered in the same silk from before.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I…. I don't know…. Me and…. My family were just traveling through here… but… everyone, just start to.. disappear…"

"Did you see _anything_ that attacked?"

"I-It was too dark… I couldn't see anything…"

"Damn, so how are we going to find this Danger Beast?" Leone tsked.

Mamoru munched on his sandwich until he stopped as he noticed something watery landed on his favorite food. "Aw… water got onto my food…" he whined.

"Water… Mamoru?" I turned to him, "We're in a tunnel."

We froze as an inhuman gurgle was heard, hoping we were wrong. Slowly lifting our heads to the ceiling, we couldn't see anything. That was a flash of lightning from the rain made it visible for a moment before it went dark again.

"Y-You saw that right?" Tatsumi uttered.

"I-I wish I didn't…" Mine responded with a gulp.

With another flash of lightning, we saw it wasn't there, much to our alert. Whatever we just saw, it vanished!

"T-This is getting creepy!" Mine whined, "Can't you two do something about it?" She turned to us.

"In case you haven't noticed, the storm and all those dead bodies are preventing us from sensing whatever that was gone!" I argued until we heard a scream.

We turn to see the commoner, now a husk. This made me worried about how fast this enemy could be if it's able to drain someone that quickly.

"We need to stay put and get in a circle." Akame said, "If we are all around one another, we can pinpoint its location and strike."

We all nodded as we stayed as a group, not willing to leave each other's sights as we focus on where it was. With the storm, it was well on taking its advantage with it.

"Anyone got a clear visual?" Leone asked.

"Nothing on the south east," Bulat informed.

We continued to look at our surroundings as the lightning echoes in the tunnel, brightening it every so often. As we thought it vanished, I noticed a shadow above me. What stood above on the ceiling was an Amazon was almost chubby but it had the motif of a green caterpillar with black limbs on the legs.

"An Amazon!?"

"That thing is so fat…." Mine got out, though this somewhat ticked off the Amazon as it spits silk at us, we dodged in time, but what was there, was part of Mamoru's burger. The Amazon then shot some needle at it and within moments, drained it of its juices and nutrients.

"You were saying?" I turned to her as the pinkette gulped.

"Still, we found the cause. Time to exterminate it…" Akame said, holding her blade up. "Enrique, Mamoru, quickly change as we distract it."

Both Mamoru and I nodded before I strapped on the Amazon Driver onto my waist, twisting the knob.

 **OMEGA**

"RAAAAAAAAHHH! AMAZON!"

 **EVOLU-EV-EVOLUTION!**

Once the energy died down, revealing my Omega form, Mamoru and I rushed towards the Caterpillar Amazon as we struck its hide but shockingly, its skin was very rough and unable to cut through, it merely stumbled an inch. Almost as if all the food it ate made its body more sturdy than before.

"What's wrong?" Leone called out.

"We can't cut it!" I responded.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Mine cried out.

"Just try to find at least something akin to a weakness and strike it!" Akame responded as she dodged its needle attack.

Complying with her order, I tried again but I stumbled as it knocks me back with a headbutt before it unleashed its silk at me, the material slowly covering my legs and up to my chest.

I growled in annoyance as I try to remove the damn silk that my arm and leg were trapped in.

" **Big bro!"** Mamoru cried out, rushing to me only for the Amazon to smack him away, before silking him up too. It seemed defensive against us. But then I notice it… It was drooling as it slowly turned back to the others, ready to devour them.

I felt panic swelling in my mind but it was then replaced by my sudden protective instincts, my claws digging in the dirt, a growl emanating from my faceplate. My growl increase as I could feel my armored skin boil.

" _ **Leave them ALONE!"**_ I screamed to the top of my lungs before I felt the spikes come out of my body, hitting everything except the member of Night Raid and stuck the Amazon into the wall.

"H-Holy… crap…" Tatsumi gawked with shock. And it wasn't only him, everyone else was shocked from that as they look around to see the spikes piercing through the tunnel like paper. As for the Amazon? It's body hardened and turned grayish black as it remained still. It was odd since usually when they die, the turn to goo, but this one only became hard. Could be due to the type or it ate so much.

I panted, slowly standing up and walked over tiredly to my comrades, freeing them from the silk. Once removed, we all looked at the solidified Amazon.

"What are we going to do with that?" Lubbock asked.

"I suggest we take it back with us," Tatsumi said.

"Were you born an idiot?" Mine glared at him.

"I'm serious! What if we study its body? This is the first one we found that wasn't turned to goo. We could figure out an easier way to not only stop them but maybe even cure them of this?" He stated.

"As much as I don't like that… Tatsumi is right. It could give us what we need." Bulat agreed with him. "Sides, we could also find a cure for Enrique and Mamoru, and maybe even help create an Imperial Arm from the studies?"

"Seriously!?" Mine exclaimed. "We are taking that thing!?"

"Would you want the Empire to find this body?" Tatsumi questioned. Mine opened her mouth before closing, turning her head away.

Bulat and Leone lifted up the body as I stare at it. There was just something about it… I swear there is something about that Amazon that is bothering me. All would turn into goo but solidify? That's new entirely.

* * *

"You must be joking…" Najenda saw the body that Bulat and Leone set down in front of her. She never expected to see them return with a body of an Amazon. An intact one too.

"We are as surprised as you are boss," Bulat said. "This is a first for us to bring back an intact one."

"Not just that, but why bring it here?" She questioned.

"Cause, we could study it?"

"And… _who_ can do that here?"

"Uh…" Tatsumi realized he never thought of that outcome.

"Blame him for the idea," Mine accused the brunette.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know!?"

Najenda sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'll… contact someone and figure this out… For now, just toss it somewhere, where I don't have to look at it…"

"I'll take it to the training area. Might be handy," Lubbock volunteered as he grabbed it and began to drag it. "Damn this thing is heavy as steel." He grunted as they all watched him drag it away.

Once gone, Najenda looks at us. "So… how many?"

"From what we saw… 54 bodies…" I replied softly.

"Damn.. this thing was a binge eater…." She frowned, "Well, at least it's gone."

"There is just something about it that bothers me," I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't all Amazons melt upon death? If so why that Amazon didn't? Not to mention its type looks like a caterpillar…"

"A caterpillar? What the heck is that?"

"Small worm-like bugs that eat a lot." I shrugged. "Back home, caterpillars can eat a whole plant within a day."

"Wait… so… it binge eats plants all day?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Uh guys… you might want to get here, now!" Lubbock shouted.

We were confused before we all decided to go where Lubbock was. We saw him stepping away from the body. "What happened?" Leone asked.

"I-I swore I saw it move!"

"What? It's dead, how can it?"

"I swear I did! I saw it move!"

Tatsumi decided to see as he approached it and tapped it. And nothing. "Are you sure?" He asked, earning a nod. Tatsumi rested his head on it before he heard something… something moving inside.

"S-See?! It is moving!" Lubbock cried out.

"Was it just playing dead the whole time?" Najenda said. "Enrique… what else do these 'caterpillars' do?"

"Oh, they eat to grow until… oh shit…" I finally realized.

"What?"

"They eat until they can turn into a chrysalis."

"Chrysalis?"

"A cocoon that helps them undergo metamorphosis. You know what metamorphosis is right?" I swallowed.

"Like… something animals do change their bodies?" Leone answered. I nodded, causing everyone to slowly step back from the body.

The 'body' of the Caterpillar Amazon was slowly developing cracks. We saw the body slowly cracking open as pieces were falling off. Before we knew it, the shell burst open as a new figure stood above the husk.

The Amazon was humanoid that had the motif of, strangely, a butterfly. Its body was black and colored glass-like. On top of its head was a top hat that had the design of wings, literally attached while its back had its wings folded.

It was a Butterfly Amazon. No wonder there was something off about that Amazon! It did a safety measure and crystallize itself!

"The Amazon was alive this whole time!?"

"And it changed!"

"My question is… is it still a binge eater?" Mine gulped.

The Butterfly Amazon turns around, seeing us as the curled tube on its face flickered for a moment.

"W-Well, they tend to be in order to absorb nectar…" I gulped. "But since it is an Amazon…. _We_ are its nectar."

"You just had to say that…." Mine glared at me.

The Butterfly Amazon then rushed at the others, tackling Bulat before it's curled tube straightened out and pierced the fellow assassin's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. We rushed over as we knocked it away before it could drain him at all as it soon hissed at us.

"Damn…. That thing is fast.." Bulat gritted, holding his wounded shoulder.

Every one of us had to avoid it whenever it attempted to swoop down. We looked back and saw it was not around us but the door that leads into the base was broken.

"Crap! It went inside the base!" Najenda cursed. "Night Raid, eliminate that Amazon before it gets more food. If we don't then it will get more difficult!"

"Roger!" We all said in unison.

"And split up into teams, nobody goes in there alone!" She said as we began to choose our partners. "That Amazon is swift and careful."

In pairs of two, we took separate locations around the base in search of the Butterfly Amazon. I was partnered with Leone, the both of us carefully exploring the west side of the base. With how moderate the size was, there is no telling where it was hiding.

"Ugh… this bastard… I can't even track it with Lionelle." Leone frowned, only sniffing a bit before she started to sneeze.

"Like bees, Butterflies often tend to release pollen in order to spread it through the environment. Plus some were known to confuse their predators from eating them." I explained. "Not to mention, some can camouflage."

"Smartass much?"

"Hey, I am just stating the facts. Some things are unknown to you guys so at least I am helping to provide it." I admitted.

"Still… without my sense of smell…" Leone said before letting out another sneeze, "I won't be able to tell where it's at…"

"Hey, don't be so glum about it," I assured. "Sometimes being useless isn't necessarily true. I mean some things may look useless but if you play smart, it can be useful. Like a stick. While it may be some useless branch, you can make it a wooden dagger, firewood, or even a stake."

"Heh, quite the bookworm too." Leone chuckled, "Makes me eager to test you out someday."

I felt my cheeks heat up, moving away from her a few inches. "Leone, for the 35th time, I am with Sheele." I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't help it! I marked you as mine and I can't help but chase after these desires." She said, "But for now, I can put that aside so we can deal with this Amazon before we become its next meal…. At least it won't eat you and Mamoru."

They continued to walk through before they came across the kitchen, and not only was everything scattered, but anything with meat or juices was sucked dry to the bone. Even more so the sugar they all had was also fully gone too.

"God… it's like it got even more hungry than before…." Leone gawked, "But… this could mean we're close to it."

"Seems like it." I agreed.

"Any idea if it's near?" She turned to me.

I lowered the collar of my coat to track the scent of the Amazon. The smell entering my nostrils and flared. "It's close, that's for sure," I confirmed. "We are almost at its location."

"Alright, we should be ready just in case it's waiting for us." Leone said, quickly donning into her Lionelle form.

I grab my Amazon Driver for a moment but, I began to realize what has been going on the more I use it. It has honestly bothered me. Not that I hate it but… it just bugs me that a part of me enjoys it. Shaking my head from those thoughts, for now, we carefully progress as the smell was getting stronger the closer we approach.

Slowly seeing one of the doors, that leading into Akame's room, was open opened. We both peeked from the edge, only to see the Amazon eating all the meat.

"Well… there goes Akame's meat stash," Leone commented.

"If we don't kill it, she and Mamoru will…" I gulped, not wanting to imagine their anger from that.

"Then let's take it down," Leone grinned.

Leone rushed ahead, swinging her claws at the amazon, but it blocked them with its wings, leaving no scratch and surprising the brawler. It then went for an upward slash but she quickly dodged it before moving just in time to dodge it's curled up tube.

"T-That was close…" Leone gulped.

I lunged to assist the busty blonde, punching its temple, the Amazon reeling from the hit to its head. The Butterfly Amazon darted its head to me before it grabbed me by the hem of my collar and tossed me out the window, the glass shattering upon impact.

"Enrique!" Leone called out, dodging another attack from its tube. She growled as she tried to swipe more, only for it to block its body with it's wings. She couldn't get closer any other way without being injured or struck with the tube.

Groaning, my body felt like hell, my own back sore from the harsh impact from the glass as I slowly sat up. I winced when I could literally feel some shards of glass in my back. "Damn it…" I grimaced. It was painful to just move my own back as I felt my skin heat up, no doubt my Amazon traits were trying to heal but with the glass in my back, it could only leave it unhealed until they were removed. I had to do something to stop that Amazon… but how? It's not like it ate so much because… because it wanted to fight...

Fight…

When I saw it fight, a part of me wanted to join in on the fight and destroy it.

" _ **Why hesitate?"**_

That voice…. I remember it now… its is the voice.. Of me. My Amazon side.

" _ **Why hesitate against this enemy?"**_

What if… I can't…

" _ **You enjoyed it don't you? The rush, the adrenaline? Don't you want to**_ **fight?** _ **"**_

I felt my heart beat slowly, my hands slowly clenching tightly, my grip slowly holding the Amazon Driver. Was the part of me really like that? Was it really all about fighting…?

Remembering everything that I have done as, not an Amazon, but myself, I began to realize what is important. Looking at the Amazon Driver once more, I place it on before twisting the handle, "RRRRRAAAAAUGH! AMAZON!" I screamed out.

 **OMEGA!**

 **EVOLU-EV-EVOLUTION!**

Steam and energy poured out of my body before it soon died down. I panted, as my healing factor shot out the glass shards in my back. I then started growling at the Butterfly Amazon before I leaped into the base and tackled the Amazon away. The kaijin darting its head at me, the both of us circling like predators challenging the other.

Flexing my sharp claws, I lunged at the Butterfly as it was pummeled to the wall. Punching it across the face, it avoided the next punch and spins, the wings hitting me while pushing me back. Grabbing the upper frame of the door, I swing my legs forward, hitting its chest as the Amazon stumbled further.

I could feel a grin threatening to split my face further under my metal skin, a feeling of _thrill_ as I fought back against the Butterfly Amazon. The Amazon swung me to the pillar but I landed my feet against it, before propelling myself towards the kaijin, the both of us crashing through the wall.

We wrestled as we try to get the upper hand against one another before I grab its arm and twisted it completely. The kaijin roared out in pain before I pulled its arm off and used its own limb to swung it across its head, sending it stumbling.

The rush of battle, the high of an intense life or death struggle. I could feel my blood boiling. Boiling with excitement. Is this what it really felt like? Is that was the other me was? Or… was it fully myself?

"Holy cow…." Leone got out, watching the fight unravel.

The Amazon could only growl, howling out at it lunged it's curle tube at me, but I simply caught it. I gripped it tightly before I yanked on it, bringing the Amazon towards me as it couldn't even use its wings to stop itself from approaching me. I gripped my driver before twisting the handle, ready to end this.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH**

With the blades on his forearms extended and sharpened, I leapt into the air and delivered a swift and brutal strike at the Amazon before landing on my two feet. The Amazon however was cleaved in two as its two halves landed behind me before melting into goo. Breathing heavily, I looked at the goo and my hands. It felt… _exciting_. Hearing multiple footsteps, I quickly turned around to see the others.

"Woah…. That was one heck of a fight, Enrique." Tatsumi complimented.

" _ **How… long have you guys been there?"**_ I asked them.

"Since you transformed." Akame noted.

Focusing on the cells in my body, steam surrounded my body before I reformed into my human form.

Sheele walked up to me before she smiled as she took my hand softly, "For some reason… your eyes? They look like you're at… peace."

I took a deep breath, lifting the collar of my coat up to cover the lower half of my face. "I… had to accept a part of me…" I confessed.

"Accept a part of you?" Sheele asked.

"One of the few things of my Amazon side… fighting." I explained, glancing at the goo. "I realized that my inner self enjoyed the fights and it made me enjoy it. It made me open my eyes to know that the inner self _is_ me. I did… enjoy… the fight."

"So.. you're accepting every bit of yourself?" Tatsumi questioned. I nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that, Enrique…" Sheele smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks…" I smile softly at her.

Lubbock reached in the gunk and grabbed the armband as he tossed it up in the air before catching it. "Looks like we got another Amazon down for the count." He said.

"Yeah but we learned one thing," Akame said.

"Next time we bring one in, we make sure it stays as goo," Leone finished.

* * *

The next day arrived for everyone in the Night Raid, I was currently relaxing on top of a tree branch, enjoying the cool shade. Ever since the incident with the Butterfly Amazon, I allowed myself to relax from what happened, especially accepting the enjoyment of fights. While it irked me at first, I know I had to accept it sooner or later.

As I sit on the branch, I begin to ponder more on the fight yesterday, along with my Amazon side. Oddly enough, ever since then, I haven't heard it's voice… Making me wonder if acceptance was all that it wanted from me.

Inhaling deeply, I opened my eyes to see the sunlight leaking through the shade of the tree branches. Maybe it was the right choice that I made. My inner self _is_ me. Exhaling softly, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen if I ever fully embrace the Amazon side.

The sound of the grass being stepped on, I look down to see Mine and a few others walking. "Hey guys." They stopped, looking up to see me. "Are you guys heading somewhere?"

"We're going swimming in the river." Leone said, "Care to join us?"

"What? You guys are heading to the local river?"

"It's not everyday when boss gives us some time off." Mine crossed her arms. "It's one of the few private places where us of the Night Raid can relax."

"So, what do you guys do at the river?" I asked.

"Just chill. If you're coming along, you gotta bring a swimsuit like everyone else."

This honestly surprised me. They actually have swimwear in this world. Then again, there was some stuff that was existent. Hopping off the branch, I landed on my two feet, lifting up the collar again. "Sure, I don't mind coming along." I shrugged.

"Then grab your trunks and meet us at the river." Leone winked.

Deciding to tag along, I head back into the base, in my sleeping quarters to grab the needed clothes to go swimming. Once I grab the needed swimming clothing, I rejoined the others and made our way to the river. When we did, we had to go to separate spots and change into our swimming clothes. I was wearing black swimming trunks that reach to my knees.

Mamoru was wearing his own but he had on a white shirt as the Amazon Register still hugged his arm. Tatsumi wore a blue color swim shorts and Lubbock had a green colored shorts. The greenette had a giddy grin, rubbing my hands together.

"I have been waiting for this day! The sweet, _sweet_ time of day we get to relax at this spot!" He said.

"You mean the spot to see the girls change?" Mamoru asked him.

"Lubbock… what did you tell Mamoru?" I frowned.

"Uh… I um….." Lubbock tried to think of something before he dashed off.

I rushed after him with a need to kick his ass for trying to corrupt Mamoru. "You are so going to get it, Lubbock!" I shouted.

"Is he going to be alright, Big Sis Akame?" Mamoru asked, turning to her as she walked into view. She had a two piece with black coloring, red frills, and a few white markings on her swimsuit.

"Lubbock is Lubbock," Akame assured. "Either Najenda, Leone or, now, Enrique seem to be the ones to correct him."

I chased after Lubbock before I finally got him and gave him a few… words to stop corrupting Mamoru. Oh the way he was, he was so pale you could write on it like paper. That being said, I rejoined the others while dragging Lubbock back with us.

"Glad you could join us." Akame greeted, already making some meat for Mamoru and herself.

"Yeah, had to teach this pervert a lesson," I gestured to Lubbock as I tossed him into the river. "He literally has to stop telling Mamoru stuff he is too young to know."

"At least that's one thing you're good at." Mine huffed, sunbathing on a towel.

"What's that suppose to mean? Didn't I recall saving your necks when I had to fight that Butterfly Amazon?" I remarked.

"You were just lucky!" She argued.

"Lucky enough to save your asses." I huffed, only for the pinkette to glare at me.

"Ne, ne, Enrique!" Mamoru waved, chewing on some meat with Akame, "Have you tried this? Akame added… 'seasonings' and 'spices' to this! It's so good!"

"Maybe in a bit, Mamoru," I replied.

"Okay!"

"Hey Enrique~!"

I turned around but froze upon seeing Leone.

"Whaddya think? I'm hot, huh?" She asked.

Leone posed provocatively with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward a bit. Her swimsuit was a yellow bikini with orange vertical stripes.

I was literally silent upon seeing her beauty. Guys back home would have killed just to see this. I'm sure Zack would have passed out if he were here.

She was absolutely stunning… and hot.

…...

Wait, why am I thinking like that!? I'm with Sheele!

"W-Well…" I swallowed. "You look stunning…"

"Oh?" She grinned. "Anything else?"

What else could I say? Sure Leone is a buxom woman who is not only beautiful but also stunning. "You look beautiful…" I admitted. "N-Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna see Sheele."

Walking past her, I let out a breath of relief; I swear that I felt my instincts as an Amazon were flaring. Not to eat her though, that finally passed the moment I accepted myself. But her delicate and smooth ski-

I slapped myself to get out of that thought. Damn it, it can be bothersome due to my Amazon instincts...

"Enrique!" I raised my head to see Sheele who was wearing a purple two piece. "What do you think?"

I smiled and decided to give her a compliment. "You look stunning, Sheele."

Sheele's cheeks grew a tint of red as she fiddled with her fingers. It was a cute sight to see to be honest. "You really think so?"

"Of course, why would I lie?" I smiled before kissing her lips.

She smiled, kissing back, "It's just been awhile since I've had someone tell me about my beauty… Not since…. Well…" She said, a small frown on her face and she somewhat remembers about the guy who stole her heart, then shattered it.

"Hey, don't remember that time, okay?" I said. "Right now, just focus on the fun okay?"

She smiled softly, nodding, "Of course…. Thank you, Enrique."

I nodded, "Come on, we can't miss the fun, right?" I motioned her as we joined the others in the water. We all began to enjoy the relaxation from all the missions we did. Each of us enjoyed the time. Lubbock had his giddy, perverted grin upon seeing the girls. Tatsumi was enjoying the cool water as he sighed in relaxation. Akame was spending time with Mamoru who was having fun. Mamoru was enjoying himself as he splashed around in the river. It was hard to imagine the kid was an Amazon when he was so childlike.

Sheele and I were having a special hide and seek in the water, though as I do look for her, I soon feel Leone sneaking up behind me, hugging me tightly with a excited look to her face, only for me to push away and into Sheele who only smiled before kissing me under the water.

The both of us were enjoying our moment together. Sheele may be a little clumsy but she is a very kind and caring woman. And she is one who deserves so much better once this is all done, and I know when this is all over, she can live peacefully back at home with me.

Remembering my home, I came to realize that it has been four weeks since I was brought here. The thought of my home has finally brought me to realize what I have been doing. I spilled blood… what I have done was not just to free the people, but murder…

I killed…

God knows what I was wrong despite the reason...

To arrive as someone who was found by assassins, return home as a person who killed.

Sheele noticed before she soon took my hand, and giving me a warm smile. Her eyes showed it all and said to me, 'There's nothing to worry about.' And that just soon made me feel at ease.

I know what I did was wrong but remembering all the innocent people who were treated poorly by the nobles.

Allowing myself to calm down, I look at Sheele. "Sorry Sheele. It's just… just thinking about my home… to return home as one who killed…"

"It's okay, Enrique…" Sheele smiled, "Yes, we did murder, but without our help, so many people would suffer…. Take a few lives to save many."

"I know… but back home… killing people like the ones we killed… it is wrong." I look at the water. "No matter what, be it for revenge, or for reasons, it is wrong…"

"I understand… But at the same time, Enrique. You would be doing some good. The masses may think otherwise, but those in charge will know the truth and understand your reasons. Not everything is black and white to the people."

Glancing at her, I look back at the water with a sigh. "I hope so…" I mumbled before feeling Sheele resting her head on my shoulder, her hand placed on my own.

"It will be alright… okay?"

* * *

We sat down by the river to eat. Akame made sure to pack plenty of burgers for Mamoru. The young Amazon enjoyed them greatly as they were made by his favorite Onee-chan. The two were acting like they were actual siblings and seeing Mamoru happy was a good thing to see. Even Akame didn't mind having him around as company. You know… I was starting to get the feeling that they were starting to become inseparable with the sibling-like bond they share.

"Ne, ne! Big bro!" I turn my head to Mamoru. "Can you tell me what it is like in your home?"

Looking at the younger Amazon, I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Well, the city I live in is close to the ocean while being 3 hours from the nation's Capital."

"Wait, even your home has capitals?" Mine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Remember how I mention the states?" They nodded. "Well each one has their own capital. However the one i am mentioning is the country's capital. Washington D.C."

"Wait, so even though there are 50 capitals, your country has one big capital?"

"Yup and the place the most important man of the United States resides. The president."

"Is that some kind of weird king?"

"No, no. He is the one, along with congress-"

"Congress?" Lubbock interrupted.

"A group of people who make laws to which the president accepts or declines. You remember when I told you guys how my home has laws and made important documents?" They nodded. "Well, the United States Constitution was made way in the past to form laws, new ones made decades or so later. So far 27 national laws exist. Anyways, the president is one who is also a commander in chief."

"My head hurts…" Mamoru pouted, unable to process this.

"Basically he accepts or declines laws that are made, is the true leader of the military, and often meets other world leaders around the globe." I made it simpler.

"So your own home and other countries have leaders…" Bulat tapped his chin, seemly interested in the history.

"Well, yeah," I shrugged. "My hometown is often quiet but sometimes a few troubles here and there. Its fairly nice if you live by the ocean. Oh and I forgot to mention this: no commoners or nobles, just average citizens."

"Hold on!" Mine snapped. "You are telling me that you guys have no commoners or nobles!?"

"As i said, average citizens. But we often have discrimination…" From my vision, Mine seemed to flinch upon that word.

"Seriously? What for?"

"... Skin color."

They all blinked for a moment before they laughed. "Seriously!? You gotta be-" They saw my heavy frown. "Wait… you are serious…"

"Yeah and in the past, discrimination was a big problem. Not to mention the language barriers between people who can't understand. While others may not see it, discrimination still exists but often noticeable…" I recalled the news, even the history.

"That's so sad…" Sheele frowned. Mine seemed oddly silent. I wonder why?

"I dislike discrimination, and to be honest, I simply wish everyone would see each other as equals. While it is difficult, it doesn't mean they should try. Doing something is better than nothing." I concluded.

"Well, I think I agree with you there," Leone said, munching on her meal.

"Though, even among all of that, there are lots of people who do care about others, regardless of skin and more. While our world may not be perfect, there is still a lot of good things about it."

"Like… what?" Mine asked, of all things.

"Well…" I know they are aware of the law enforcement and military since I told them about it. However.. "I do know that there are people who have deep understanding to them. Places that treat people like them. Heck, my own country is becoming multicultural all because of people from other countries that move to the States."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even myself. I developed an interest in the Japanese culture. Not because of the place but its history. Inspiration comes in many forms after all." I smiled. "No matter what, even in a imperfect world, there are people who wish to make a good purpose for their lives, others, and to their home."

"Japanese?" Leone questioned. "What's that one about?"

"You remember my explanation about the samurai and Japan?"

"Yeah and-ohhh! Basically locals who were born and live in that country!"

"Correct," I confirmed.

"Hah! I knew it!" Leone said with pride.

"Can we hear more about Japan?" Sheele asked.

"Well, maybe another time," I honestly answered. "Besides, it is starting to get late if you haven't noticed."

"He has a point," Akame agreed. "We all should head back to base."

"Aw…. but I wanted to hear more!" Mamoru pouted before yawning.

"You are falling asleep, Mamoru," Akame said.

"Okay…" he yawned again.

We all returned to the base as everyone was preparing for rest for the day. I myself was putting on my pajama shirt to prepare for sleep. Looking at the coat that was hanging on the closet. The feeling of what I have been doing made me grimace slightly.

A few knocks rung on my door, as Sheele walks in, wearing her nightgown, "Hey…." she said softly with a smile.

"Hey…" I looked at the coat.

She frowned slightly, "It still bothers you?"

"It does Sheele… I mean. Yes while it is true I am doing good for the innocent and stopping the corrupt, it… irks me that I have to keep doing this. Just how much blood do I have to spill just to rid the corruption? How many have to die before we can stop them? How much longer can I endure all this before I go insane? I wasn't raised for something like this…"

Sheele soon walked over, as she pulled me into a hug, holding me close as I soon felt that familiar comfort warmth from her. "I know it's hard… And it feels like that sooner or later you'll lose what made you, you. But trust me on this one, Enrique, this needs to happen… and once it's done, we both can relax and hide all of that away for good."

"What if we can't? What if you or the others get killed? Or worse…" I grimaced upon the sheer thought of what they would do to the female members of Night Raid.

"I won't ever die on you, Enrique." Sheele said, "I promise, I'll live and stay by your side, forever…" she soon kissed me gently. "No matter what, please keep your heart pure…. Consume it by revenge, anger, or hate will only lead you to becoming just like those in the capital, and just like those Amazons we hunt…. Remember to be a kind man…. Not a monster…."

Looking into her eyes, I understood why she wanted me to focus on that thought. So I wouldn't go insane in this dark hellhole. To focus on what is ahead… a chance for a new life for everyone in this land. "You… promise…?" I asked hesitantly.

"I promise with all of my being." She smiled before she kissed me once more. I began to feel more warmth from her loving kiss. My footing was starting to feel slightly weak, each step going back until the back of my legs hit the bed and we fell onto it. "Hehe, guess I'm staying here for the night." She giggled, while on top of me as the moonlight beams in, illuminating over her and her beauty.

"Y-Yeah…" I swallowed, feeling the blood rising to my cheeks.

She blushed softly, as she started to press herself against my chest, "Think… we could have another go?"

"W-Well…" I scratched my cheek. "I-I don't mind…"

She smiled sweetly before everything soon became loving and bliss.

If anything, Sheele was everything to me. Hoping that we can both find a life together after the corruption ends...

* * *

 **A/N:** Woohoo! The chapter is done! Again, I am so sorry for the very late update due to Writer's block but hey, hopefully it was worth it. Our Amazon has accepted the fighting part of himself, thus leading him to be victorious. And yet doubt still makes him question if he is a monster or human. What part is he really? We will have to find out soon enough. I know some of you wonder if any of the Night Raid members die? The answer is yes but there will be reasons. How? You will find out soon enough. So, that is it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! See you all in the next chapter! Oh and I would also like to announce an upcoming story that _isn't_ a crossover. Which one you ask? Well it will involve Persona 5 (Man I love that game.) Can't tell you when though, that is a secret.

See you all in the next chapter! Favorite, follow, and review! Stay in the shadows everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Kill the Imperial Arms

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I am very very sorry for the late updates. Work and college have become a pain and kept me very busy. Anyways, welcome to the ninth chapter of The Wild Omega! I do apologize for the late update. And also I read your comments about the consideration of the offspring. Well, let me give a few pointers.

If you all remember in the show, Haruka was a new type of organism that was created, which is neither just pure human nor Amazon. In other words, he was neither. Haruka's Amazon self began to manifest before his human nature emerged.

But this time for our protagonist, he already has his human nature and then his Amazon nature. So for our character. He is neither. He may be part Amazon but he is also part human as a result.

And if he were to mate, the next generation would be the same: neither human or Amazon. Plus, they would make sure they develop their human nature. So there you have it.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including ' **Remnants of Desire: After the Fall' (** Kamen Rider OOO x RWBY **),** **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity (** Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear **)** , and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the crossover of Kamen Rider Amazons (2016) and Akame Ga Kill, The Wild Omega.

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE DARK THEMES AND SOME INTENSE VIOLENCE DUE TO THE CONTENT FROM KAMEN RIDER AMAZONS (2016) AND AKAME GA KILL.**

Amazon!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

" _ **Amazon Form"**_

* * *

 _In the outskirts of the Empire's hold, night drew quickly as many people were heading home or already asleep. Some stayed up for drinks, or business, while others were readying themselves for the next day. But out towards a dead quiet area, one man was heading to his place._

 _A smirk on his face was shown as he was looking over the new money he obtained by tricking a few people and more. He only needed a bit more before he could find a way out of this dump and maybe into the lifestyle he has wanted for so long._

 _Or so he thought._

" _What do you think you are doing, criminal?" A voice asked._

 _The man blinked as he turned, looking to see a young girl and some dog. The only thing that drew his attention was her outfit. She was part of the guard, while he was worried, he knew he wasn't in trouble._

" _Isn't it past your bedtime, girl?" He chuckled, "Look, I'm a busy man so why not head home and play with your dolls?"_

" _I saw what you have been doing and it won't happen any further in the name of justice." She declared._

" _HA! Justice? Girl, there is no justice. Just greed and corruption." The male laughed, "And what pray tell, did 'I' do?"_

" _For tricking the people just to steal money from the civilians."_

" _Oh, little girl… I wasn't stealing. I only played some games with them and they betted against me. They should've realized not to mess with a pro."_

" _I didn't say how exactly you did the crime," the girl grinned._

" _And what are you gonna do about it? There are no laws on having people bet and lose." He patted her head, "Why don't you do yourself a favor and run to mommy?" He said before turning away and about to walk off before something grabbed hold of him. "Hey! What are you-"_

 _ ***C~RUNCH!***_

 _Something big and large bit down on the man's head, easily killing him as it soon began to devour the rest of his body as Seryu stood there with a smirk on her face._

" _Who said it was me?" She said turning towards the large creature, "Good job Koro! Make sure no drop of his evil essence remains."_

 _The creature shrunk into what seems to be a small dog-like creature with stubby arms and legs as it burped out some money that the man held._

" _It won't be long… soon I'll rid this world of evil…. All for you, Master Orge…." Seryu said, clenching her fist tightly before running off with the dog, as it was dragged by the leash it was on._

* * *

 **The Wild Omega**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Kill the Imperial Arms**

Another day has begun for us at the Night Raid HQ as two days passed since our previous battle, that being against that Caterpillar Amazon that eventually became a freaking Butterfly Amazon. We came to an agreement that if we were to ever bring back a 'dead', Amazon, make sure it stays as goo and not a chrysalis.

I still couldn't forget how I felt the excitement when I fought the Butterfly Amazon. But right now I didn't want to think about that. So now I was currently training with some push-up. The sound of laughing was heard on my back as Mamoru was sitting on my back, waving his hands as he was going up and down with each push up I do.

"Ne, ne, Big Sis Akame! Wanna train with us?" He called to the young girl as she was in view.

"Maybe I will in a bit, Mamoru." She smiled softly, as she walked over with two burgers in hand, as she handed it to the young Amazon who quickly picked it up and ate it. Once finished he burped, causing him to cover his mouth. "Excuse me." He said innocently.

I chuckled upon seeing this before I stood up and walked over, patting Mamoru's head as he looked happy.

"Ne, Big Sis Akame? Think you can help me train with a sword?" He asked her, surprising both of us.

"Mamoru, are you even sure you want to?" I asked nervously. I know it brought a concern to me for sure she Mamoru is practically 14 and a kid. While he has been helping to fight Amazons, I was still nervous about him fighting against a human being.

He nods, "Yes! I…. I want to help out more than just help you all defeat these meanie Amazons… I want to help without changing." He said, turning to Akame, "And I want Big Sis Akame to train me! She's the best person out there who wields one!" He complimented.

"You sure you want to?" Akame asked. The young Amazon nodded.

"Yes. I want you to train me, Akame…" He pleaded with her.

The red-eyed assassin stared at Mamoru for a moment of silence before she said, "Alright. I can." She accepted. Mamoru beamed with joy before hugging Akame.

"Yay! Thank you, Big sis! You are the best!" He smiled, hugging her tighter.

I chuckled upon seeing how it is for the two. "Looks like Mamoru really looks up to you, Akame." I teased.

"It's…. Nice…." she said, though a faint smile formed on her face along with some red on her cheeks.

"You and big brother Enrique are the best!" Mamoru said to the both of us.

"Thanks, Mamoru…" She smiled, patting his head. Just as she shows her affection to Mamoru, we heard footsteps, causing her to move away as we saw Bulat.

"Hey Bulat, something up?" I asked.

"Mission. Big one… Second time all but Najenda is deploying…" He informed.

Hearing this information surprised me. If she is sending all of us then it is a very important mission. While this will be my seventh mission involving killing a human being still unsettled me but I had to remind myself the reasons why we do this.

Akame looks at Mamoru, "We will have to do the training later, okay?" She said.

"Okay…"

"Come on… We better see what Najenda wants." Akame said.

We nodded before we followed her and Bulat to the meeting room.

Upon entering the meeting room, we saw the other members of the Night Raid gathered as Najenda sat on the chair as she looks at all of us.

"Good to see you all gathered," She said. "This mission you are about to do is very important so I want you to listen carefully to what I am about to say." We all nodded. "You all will be put into groups of two to handle Chibul and his associates. They will have a lot of security so tread carefully and make sure they won't cause any more horrendous acts."

"Yes ma'am," We all said while Mamoru nodded.

"Mine. You and Sheele will handle Chibul himself." Najenda started as the said two nodded in response. "Bulat, Akame, Lubbock. You three will handle his a few of his associates. Leone, Tatsumi, you will handle one of the slave trades they have been doing. And Enrique, Mamoru, you two will handle some of the security."

"Yes, ma'am!" We all said in unison.

* * *

With all of us in our respective teams, we all made our ways in the Capital as the sun was still in the sky and so it was a good idea to plan ahead and be ready once dusk approaches. Mamoru was on my shoulders as he was cheering in delight.

"I can't wait to get home and train with Akame!" He said with glee.

"Remember to be patient Mamoru," I said as I look up at him since he was on my shoulders. "Plus we don't know how long it will be."

"I know…. But I can't help it. I like to spend time with Big sis!" He said.

"You really consider Akame like a big sister don't ya?" I smiled under the collar of my coat.

"Yeah! She is the best big sister ever!" He nodded happily. "I am glad that I met you guys."

"It is the least we can do, Mamoru. We are always here for you, just remember that, okay?"

"Mhm!" He smiled, nodding.

Mamoru really was one of the few people to stay positive no matter the atmosphere or situation. He was only a kid and yet in this godforsaken city, he still remained happy after all he went through.

It just showed how strong-willed he is unlike me. I let out a deep sigh, recalling the day I ended up in this world. I couldn't forget just how screwed up this place is. I… I just hope I can continue my days in this world without losing my mind… or my humanity.

"Something wrong, Big bro?" Mamoru questioned.

"Huh? Oh… just in my thoughts is all," I replied.

"Thinking about big sis Sheele?"

"That and with how things have been going on lately…" I admitted.

"Well, maybe after this you should go on another date together?" He offered the idea.

I chuckled, "I might do just that, Mamoru." We both heard our stomachs grumble in hunger as the both of us stopped. Seeing it hasn't reached night yet, I look at the fellow Amazon. "You gonna get some steak or meat while we wait for it to be nighttime?" I offered.

"Meat!" He cheered.

* * *

After eating a satisfying amount of cooked steak, Mamoru and I left the restaurant and we noticed that dusk was nearing. Seeing that it was almost night, the both of us went to the location of our target as we hopped onto the rooftops. Reaching for the Amazons Driver, I placed it my waist as the lenses light up in the dark. "Ready Mamoru?" I asked as I grabbed the handle.

"Ready, big bro!" he nods.

Twisting the knob, I prepared myself.

 **OMEGA**

"RAAAAH! AMAZON!"

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

The flames died down as I was on my Omega skin while Mamoru changed into his Amazon form as well.

" _ **Remember the plan Mamoru. We have to sneak in to find that target."**_ I reminded.

" _ **I understand,"**_ Mamoru nodded. The two of us hopped over each rooftop before landing on the tallest one as he looks down below to see some guards walking around.

The guards were chatting as we heard them talking about the recent 'peasants' they took this money from, one of them holding in hand as they laughed on and on and basically giving them an easy ticket for us to eliminate. We didn't waste any time as he grabbed them and drew the two guards away so they don't sound anything off before sending them to their maker.

We peek from the corner, looking left and right. " _ **Anything Mamoru?"**_

The Mole Amazon kept quiet, using the senses of his mole form to track the movements on the ground, feeling the disturbance to it. " _ **Over at that hall,"**_ he pointed.

I nodded as the both of our progress. Mamoru dug underground while I had to access the rooftops, giving the both of us a way of tactics to corner the target. When I heard the door about to open, I cling to the ceiling as another guard walked out of the door, oblivious to my presence as I look down at him. Once he was gone from our sights, I landed on my feet before squeezing through before the door fully closed.

I tap the ground to give Mamoru the signal, prompting him to come out as he shook the dirt off his head before getting out of the hole. We nodded to each other as Mamoru moves a statue to the door to prevent anyone from entering through the door as I see a larger door that looks to be where our target is.

I approached as I open the door by a hair to see what was going on. What I saw angered me. The head of the security group was looking over the money but by the corner was a young woman with barely any clothing on as she looked violated.

" _ **Mamoru. Keep watch while I handle this."**_ I said.

" _ **Okay, Big Bro!"**_

Once the target was no longer facing the door, I quietly opened the door before I approach the man. The young woman took notice of me as I approach the head of security. She felt afraid that soon realized what I was about to do.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded to the girl.

" _ **Me."**_ The man slowly turned around, greeted with my large red 'eyes'.

"What the-" He was about to call for help but I grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall. His eyes were filled with fear as growls emanated from my mouthplate.

" _ **You have not only made yourself an accomplice to the damn corrupted but harmed an innocent person."**_

"I-If you want her, g-go ahead! She's been used too much for me any-" I increased the grip on his neck, his face turning blue.

" _ **The only thing I want is for you to pay for your sins…"**_ I grabbed his neck tighter before an audible snap was heard, his body falling limp.

Seeing this, I released my hold on him before removing the cape he had and approached the young woman, covering her with it.

She soon reached up and hugged me tightly, her body shivering from what he did but relieved to know she's free now, "Thank you… thank you…" Was all that she was muttering.

Remembering how messed up this world was, it reminded me why I had to do this… the killing was wrong but with the corruption, someone had to stand up against them. It is what we had to do as Night Raid.

" _ **You're… welcome…"**_ I responded softly before looking at the door. " _ **Mamoru."**_

The Mole Amazon peeks from the door. " _ **Make a tunnel and get this young woman away from this place,"**_ I said.

" _ **Okay, Big Bro!"**_ He smiled as he made a tunnel towards a safe place for her to escape.

" _ **Just go through the tunnel. It will lead here out of this place."**_ I advised. " _ **And be careful."**_

The young woman nodded softly as she held onto the clothing and went into the tunnel to safety. Looking at the dead body, a part of me wanted to eat it but I had to keep myself in control. I didn't want to fully give in to the Amazon instincts.

All I can do now it follows after Mamoru and makes our way back to the HQ.

* * *

 _After dealing with the target, Mine and Sheele called it a night as they had to return to HQ so they can give their report of the success._

" _Never thought that our target had so much security for his protection…" Mine sighed._

 _"It was pretty smart to use the fire as a way to block the guards while we-" Sheele was cut off when someone crashed into the ground in front of them. The two members of Night Raid all leaped back to put some distance between themselves and the possible threat. "Is it an enemy?!"_

 _The person they were seeing was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes as her hair was styled in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground,_

 _"Who is she..." Mine thought, noticing that the girl was wearing the armor of a garrison guard. "I didn't sense her presence at all...she's completely different from the other guards..."_

 _"I knew it..." The girl said in a dark tone. "You're definitely Sheele from the wanted posters...You're a member of Night Raid! And judging by your friends Teigu they're members of Night Raid as well! I knew waiting until nightfall would prove fruitful...At last..." A maniacal smile spread across the auburn-haired girl's face. "At long last, I've found Night Raid!" The girl let out a sadistic laugh. "I am with the capital garrison! Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice...I sentence you all to death! I will eliminate all of you!" Seryu's eyes hardened as she stared at the assassins. "My father died fighting evildoers like you! And your group killed my mentor and captain! I will never forgive you!"_

 _"The you're willing to fight us. Fine by me..." Mine said, rotating Pumpkin's barrel so that it fired in fully automatic. Without warning, Mine opened fire on Seryu. "Those who make the first move are victorious!" However, Mine was surprised when Seryu made no attempt to dodge her volley of fire. "Did I get her?" When the smoke cleared it revealed that Koro had enlarged itself and acted as a shield, which absorbed all of Mine's shots. "Tch, figures...things can never be easy."_

 _"Mine, that's a teigu!" Sheele exclaimed as she unsheathed her Extase._

 _"Yeah, and it's a biological type as well..." Mine said with an annoyed huff. "This is gonna be tough."_

 _"Eat this!" Seryu yelled, raising two tonfa guns and opening fire on the assassins. But Mine and Sheele were prepared for this and retreated to a safer distance. "Tch, they're too far away for these to be effective." Seryu then turned to her teigu. "Koro! Prey!" The biological teigu roared as it raced towards Sheele, it's massive mouth open revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. But Sheele remained calm and stood her ground. Sheele took this opportunity and chopped the teigu in half with her Extase._

 _"I'm sorry..." Sheele said as she stalked towards Seryu. But instead of showing fear, Seryu grinned wildly. There was a sudden rumbling behind Sheele, and she turned to see that Koro was back on his feet and he looked extremely upset. But before the teigu could attack, Mine blasted it at near point blank range. Koro was sent flying forward by Mine's attack._

 _"Remember Sheele..." Mine said, running up to the purple-haired woman. "Biological teigu have hidden cores somewhere in their bodies. They keep regenerating until you destroy them."_

 _"What a pain," Sheele said as she adjusted her glasses._

 _"Koro. Arms." Seryu ordered, immediately huge, muscular arms replaced Koro's usual stubby arms._

 _"That's just wrong..." Mine said as she cringed at Koro's hideous appearance. "We only have one option now, Sheele."_

 _"Got it," Sheele said, taking a defensive stance._

 _"Koro! Crush them!" Seryu yelled as she pointed at both assassins. Koro charged towards Sheele and Mine, unleashing a barrage of attacks as it ran._

 _"Stay with me, Mine!" Sheele exclaimed, sliding in front of Mine and raising Extase. The purple-haired woman grit her teeth as she used the giant scissors as a shield to block Koro's attacks. Suddenly a piercing whistle sounded throughout the park._

 _"Reinforcements will be here in less than five minutes! It's all over for you Night Raid!" Seryu yelled with a crazy smile, as she lowered the whistle from her lips._

 _"First this bastard is unleashing a whirlwind of attacks, and now she's called for backup," Mine said, her eyes filling with determination. "Looks like we're in a real pinch now. Let's do this!" Mine leaped into the air and aimed Pumpkin at Koro. Mine fired a massive beam of energy at the teigu. The combination of the fire and Mine's attack kicked up a large amount of smoke and debris._

 _"Her firepower increased!?" Seryu yelled in disbelief, as she watched chunks of Koro's body fly off. "But..."_

 _"Damn it!" Mine grunted, landing back on the ground. "That thing is already regenerating...what a pain in the ass!"_

 _"Don't underestimate the durability of teigus!" Seryu exclaimed in a cocky tone._

 _"Ah, but teigus are simply tools," Sheele said as she burst out of the smoke next to Seryu. "If I take out the user, it'll stop!"_

 _"She and that other girl have been gunning for me since the start!" Seryu thought, backing away from Sheele._

 _"I finish her with my hidden skill!" Sheele thought as she raised her Extase. The giant scissors suddenly began to glow with blinding light. "Extase!"_

 _"A golden light!" Seryu yelled, raising her hand to block the intense light. "What the hell is this!?"_

 _"It is the end for you!" Sheele shouted as she stabbed her scissors at Seryu. However, the garrison guard managed to block all of Sheele's strikes, just barely. "She's quite strong!" Koro tried to help his master, but he was stopped when Mine shot a hole through his side._

 _"No, your fight is with me," Mine said, blowing the smoke off the end of Pumpkin's barrel. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." Releasing a calming breath, Mine took aim once again. "Now that I'm not in as much of a pinch, I can't finish this bastard off..."_

 _"You're mine!" Sheele exclaimed as she gave a particularly powerful thrust with her Extase. The strike was enough to knock Seryu off balance and cause her to drop her tonfa guns._

 _"Shit!" Seryu screamed, seeing that Sheele's scissors were coming in for the kill. Seeing no other option, Seryu raised her arms to block the attack. With a sickening sound, both of Seryu's arms were severed clean off. The auburn-haired girl screamed in pain, as her arms gushed blood._

 _"She may have sacrificed her arms, but this next attack will finish her!" Sheele thought as she sprinted in for the finishing blow._

 _"You will be..." Seryu yelled hysterically, raising one of her stump arms. Sheele's eyes widened when a gun barrel sprouted where Seryu's arm used to be. "Served justice!"_

 _"Bionic upgrades!?" Sheele thought as she prepared to use Extase to block the shot._

 _"This is a trick Captain Ogre taught me!" Seryu roared, aiming for Steele's head. "And now time for the finish! When he uses it he overheats and can't move for months...but I have to use it!" Seryu grinned wickedly and turned to her teigu. "Koro...Berserker!" The biological let out a deafening roar as his body began to morph and change. Koro's body became even more muscular and took on a blood red hue. The teigu somehow became even more intimidating than before. Once his transformation was complete, Koro released a roar so powerful that it caused Sheele and Mine to cover their ears._

 _"Damn it, this girl had a hidden ability too!" Mine thought, barely able to think with Koro's piercing wail assaulting her ears. But Mine was so distracted by Koro's roar that she couldn't stop herself from being captured by the beast. "Shit!" Mine grunted in pain as Koro's fist tightly wrapped around her small body._

 _"Mine!" Sheele yelled._

 _"Crush that pink-haired bitch! I want to see her pop!" Seryu yelled in an insane voice, a crazy smile on her face. Koro followed his master's order and began to crush Mine to death. Mine screamed when she felt her left arm shattered. The pain was so intense that tears began to fall from Mine's eyes. "Good! Kill her!"_

 _"Keep your hands off my friend!" Sheele screamed, using Extase to slice through both of Koro's arms. Mine crashed into the ground battered and beat, but alive. "Looks like I made it in time."_

 _"Thank you, Sheele," Mine said, as she clutched her broken arm. But Mine's relief was short-lived, as a gunshot rang out. Mine's eyes widened when she saw blood spraying from Sheele's chest. "No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!" Off to the side, a manically smiling Seryu laughed, as a still smoking gun barrel poked out of her mouth._

 _"My body...won't move..." Sheele muttered weakly, feeling her entire body go numb. The purple-haired woman could faintly hear rumbling footsteps approaching, and she knew that Koro would attack her any second._

 _"Justice...has been served!" Seryu shouted as Koro held her down with a powerful grip as Seryu grinned maniacally as she to finish Sheele off._

 _"I'm glad that in the end...I could be of some use..." Sheele thought as she closed her eyes. The purple-haired couldn't help but smile, as she remembered her precious memories with Night Raid over the past few years and her recent memories with her lover Enrique. "Night Raid is truly where I belonged...It was my true home...I had fun...I'm sorry Enrique...Goodbye, everyone...I loved you all!"_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _Smoke poured out of the gun as Seryu stood there, a satisfied, yet disturbed look on her face. A single hole was shown on Sheele's head as blood dripped from it and pooled below the ground._

 _"SHEELE!" Mine screamed in agony, slowly rising to her feet. "You bitch! How dare you hurt Sheele!" Mine was beyond enraged as she limped towards Seryu. "Even if my arm is broken...I will kill you!"_

 _"There they are!" A group of guards yelled as they ran towards Mine. "They're still fighting! Call for more help!"_

 _Mine cursed as she needed to run but Sheele is gone… she lost her best friend. She wanted to fight… but in these odds? She only had the choice to run. Tears running down her face as she soon stood up and shot the ground, creating a smoke screen for herself._

' _I'm sorry…' Mine closed her eyes before running back to HQ._

 _Koro waved its monstrous hands across the smoke, showing that the other member left. It was angry that it's food got away._

" _Don't worry, Koro we will get that bitch for you to eat." Seryu cooed to her precious Teigu._

* * *

Mamoru and I returned to HQ to give our report. When we made it to the meeting room, the atmosphere drastically changed, we both saw everyone wept silent, bitter tears.

"What happened?" I asked until I noticed Sheele wasn't with Mine. "Where's Sheele…?"

Mine walked up to me as she held her head down, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Mine… where is Sheele?" I asked, my mind racing in panic.

"She's… she's gone…" She answered.

My heart dropped, my eyes in shock and horror. "N-No… Mine, please tell me that isn't true. Please tell me."

"I'm sorry, Enrique…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "She…. she was killed…."

"That can't be true! Sheele can't be gone!" I denied. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I'm sorry…. I… I couldn't do a thing to stop it…" She turned away.

"Why didn't you do anything to save her!?" I demanded, pinning Mine to the wall. "Why didn't you save her, damn it!"

"I did try to save her… but I couldn't…" She said softly, tears running down her face as her body shakes in pain.

"Why didn't you do anything!? Why didn't you stop those bastards from killing her!?" I demanded more answers until Leone pulled me away from Mine as I try to make her let go of me. But with what happened, I was too heartbroken as I now cried in grief.

"Hey…. She tried her best, Enrique." Leone said, while trying to keep calm as well, but holding back her tears as she placed her hand on me.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I snapped in sudden anger. I shoved Leone before running to my sleeping quarters.

Memories of my time with Sheele flashed back in my head. Sheele couldn't be gone… it can't… it can't be right…

I slammed the door open before closing it but when I did, I lost all control as my emotions spilled into utter grief. Sheele's gone…. it couldn't be true… I… I…

"Damn it… damn it…" I whimpered.

I was grieving from what happened to Sheele. After what happened, I chose to stay in my room and I haven't left for the past 5 hours, even locking the door so no one would bother me.

Leone, Akame, Tatsumi, Mamoru, even Najenda, and Mine tried to come in and talk. But I didn't say a word, they remained there for hours until dusk came as they finally left me in peace and grief.

I look at the other side of the bed, seeing the book she always reads resting on the pillow. Slowly reaching for it, I got hold of it and brought it close to me.

"Sheele…" I said to myself quietly. Memories of how she helped me out, loved me, and basically was everything to me. And now… she's gone.

Covering myself with the blanket, I stare out the window before my I allowed myself to drift into sleep.

* * *

 _There was Sheele, waving at me. I smiled as I approached. However, suddenly, something went wrong. An arm suddenly burst right out of her chest and withdraw. My eyes widened in horror as Sheele collapsed and standing behind her...was me._

 _It was myself, in my Amazon form, but without my 'helmet'. My-his eyes were red as he licked the blood off his hands then locked eyes with me._

" _ **She tastes delicious…."**_ _My other self said,_ _ **"And do you know why? It's because it's your fault for leaving her. Your fault for letting her die. You're the one to blame for Sheele's death."**_

" _I-It isn't my fault…!" I denied. "I didn't leave her!"_

" _ **You left her side for an hour! YOU CAUSED HER TO DIE!"**_ _My other half shouted, pointing to my legs. I look down only to see a bloody blade in my hand, and Sheele dead on the ground beneath me._

" _I didn't! I wouldn't hurt Sheele!" I collapsed to my knees._

" _En...rique… Why? Why… did you…. Kill me?" She asked before turning to a pile of ash in my hands. As the voices of everyone in Night Raid kept repeating the same words. "It's all your fault." over and over again._

 _I covered my ears but the voices kept going as I closed my eyes shut until I felt something warm on my hands. I slowly look to see it was blood, causing me to look down to see the corpse of Sheele. Seeing this made my eyes panic and my heart race rapidly._

" _SHEELEEEEEE!"_

* * *

I screamed as I shot up from my bed, sweat beading down my face. I frantically looked around before looking at my hands.

"Enrique? Are you alright?" Leone asked, barging into the room, worried.

I couldn't say a word as tears stream down my eyes, crying from the nightmare that involved Sheele's death. The blame. Everything...

Leone held me in her arms as I cried my heart out.

"It's ok, Enrique. It's ok." She whispered softly.

I couldn't speak as I cried in her arms, it felt so painful for me after losing Sheele. I loved her so much… and now she's gone from my life. I lost the woman I loved so much.

"I know…. I'm sorry…." Was all that she said as she kept me in her embrace to comfort me. I didn't want to let go or push away. I was already too broken down from what happened.

This was just too much for me…

It was so painful to lose the person you love. I continued to cry to the point that it soon made me fall asleep but fearfully not wanting to experience another nightmare.

* * *

 _In the capital, Seryu was feeling victorious upon defeating one of the members of the Night Raid. With the Teigu that Sheele once wielded now in their hands, it was going to be useful. That being said, she was leading the prime minister Honest to show the proof of the defeated Night Raid member._

" _So, you really defeated a member of Night Raid? You honestly expect me to believe that, Seryu?" Honest questioned her._

" _Of all things Justice, the wanted member, Sheele has been terminated," Seryu assured._

" _Then you best show me proof… Otherwise, I'd have to remove you from the Royal Army for wasting my time." Honest huffed before chewing on some meat._

" _Rest assured! Koro made sure no one else goes near the body so I can show proof." Seryu said as she approached the room but noticed Koro wasn't by the door. "Koro?" She rushed to the room and noticed Sheele's body wasn't here but for Koro, he was hanging upside down, wrapped in chains along with rope as a bone on its mouth as it chewed on it._

" _Well? Where's the Night Raid's body, Seryu?" Honest crossed his arms._

" _Koro! What happened!?" She demanded the dog as she set him free from the bindings and tossed the bone aside to get its attention._

" _I don't see a body Seryu…." Honest gruffed, "Pack your bags…. You're removed from duty from the Royal Army…"_

" _Wait! I still recall of the Night Raid member's Teigu we still have!" This earned Honest's attention. "The Extase."_

" _So you do have proof then."_

 _Seryu nodded as she made sure it wasn't stolen and sure enough it was still here. "Does this provide a form of proof?"_

 _Honest grinned from seeing this, "It seems so. Well done, Seryu." He praised. "Just remember not to make another mistake."_

" _Yes, Prime Minister." She bowed as Honest leaves the room. Seryu looks at the spot where the body vanished. Just who took it and why?_

* * *

Morning arrived as the sunlight was hitting my eyes. I slowly opened them, my eyes still feeling tired from last night. Slowly sitting up, I wiped away the dried tears from all the crying last night.

"Hey…" Leone said softly, walking into the room with breakfast and water. She must have known I don't wanna leave my room as she places the tray near me. "Najenda said it's fine for you to take time off to recuperate. Since she understands what you are going through."

I kept quiet before I slowly reached for the tray of food before I began to slowly eat. As much as I didn't want to… I had to keep my Amazon instincts stable.

From the corner of my eye, as I eat, I noticed Leone about to reach her hand out to me but I moved away slightly. "Don't…" I said.

She frowned softly but nodded as she then backed off, giving me room and respecting my space for now, but unwilling to leave just in case.

After I finished my meal, I stare at the empty plate as my hands shook slightly. I gritted my teeth before I tossed the empty plate to the other side of the room.

"Enrique, calm down." Leone said to me.

"Just leave me alone…" I said.

"Look… you need to rest and relax…. It's hard. But you can get past it…." She said, placing her hand on me.

I forcefully moved her hand away. "How can I? I lost Sheele to that girl Mine mentioned. Her killer is still out there."

"I know. But you're emotionally unstable. You can't leave this room…. Boss's orders…" Leone informed.

"So you guys are going to do nothing?" I clenched my teeth.

"We mourn, we pray them well, and we move on until the Empire falls…. That's how we've always done it and continue to do it." Leone said.

I only kept silent as I turned away from her. "Get out…" I muttered.

"Enrique, I can't let-"

"GET OUT!"

Leon flinched as she slowly backed out, only for me to slam the door in her face. I locked the door before I felt my blood boil in anger. They won't do anything to go after the person responsible for Sheele's death. I felt something itching in my own mind. The words of the Inner self.

Kill **…**

 **Kill** _ **...**_

 _ **Kill...**_

 _ **KILL**_ **!**

I clenched my hands tightly as I chose to make a decision. If they won't go after her killer…

... _Then I will._

* * *

 _Leone stared at the door, feeling hurt from her teammate's words. Everyone knew how hurt the Amazon was and it affected him greatly._

 _She knocked on the door of his room to make sure he was still there. "Enrique? Can you open the door?" She asked but heard nothing. "Look I know you are upset and in grief but you have to focus on what's ahead."_

 _Again she heard no response. She frowned slightly before grabbing the knob and forcefully pushed the door open. When she did, Enrique wasn't here and the window was wide open._

 _She frowned heavily as she sighed, "Oh Enrique…. You idiot…" She muttered, looking around the room for clues on what he was thinking._

 _After a while, she came across one of the books Sheele read to him over and over again. It then caught her attention, he truly was about to race out and kill the one who killed Sheele. And she couldn't let that happen._

 _And as painful as it may be, she can't let him go…. Or…. at least not go out there alone. She made her way to one of the carrier pigeons they use as she wrote a message to one person she thought could help, and hoping he would reply and watch him until he gets back to base._

* * *

When dusk finally approached, I was on the hunt. I needed to find who killed Sheele and make them pay. They deserved it for taking away the woman I loved.

I searched for what felt like minutes, hopping across the rooftops to search for the killer from above. Sheele needed the peace she deserved and that is what I planned on doing. To avenge and kill the person responsible.

"Grr! I can't find anything!" I groaned out loud. I needed something! I needed some way to track that killer down! Just how am I supposed to…

Suddenly my Amazon instincts took the scent of something that was so familiar to me. I could smell the small sign of Sheele's scent, it was large and it was the smell of her blood. I found my target…. And it wasn't that far from here. I'll make her pay, Sheele…. I promise….

A growl escapes my lips before I gave chase for the target as the smell was becoming more stronger as I get closer. Once I landed on another rooftop, I look down at the walkways as there wasn't anyone… except one.

The person I saw was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes as her hair was styled in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. In her metal arms was a small dog, making me remember the details of the person Mine mentioned. Even the faint smell of Sheele's blood on her.

It was her, the woman who killed Sheele. The one who killed the woman I loved. I could feel my instincts pushing me further. It wanted me to kill her. Kill her to the point there would be nothing left. I could feel myself wanting to attack immediately…

And.. I want to kill… _kill_ the one responsible for Sheele's death.

I hopped on the ground, landing across from her. I could hear that 'dog' bark at the girl as if it was warning her but I didn't care.

"Hm? Who are you? You best get back to your home since you have the curfew." The girl frowned at me. "And quit that glare! You're dealing with a Royal Guard."

My teeth gritted in anger before I reached for my buckle and placed it on my waist. I saw red as my eyes glowed and I gripped my Amazon Driver's lever.

 **OMEGA**

"This...is for Sheele! AMAZON!"

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

With a burst of energy and flames, it died down to reveal my Omega form before I roared with bloodlust at the woman.

Her eyes widen before she grins, "Oh! You're a freak of Night Raid!" She grinned deviously, "Perfect! Now I get to take out another evil bug!"

I reached for the lever and pulled it out, black goo dripping off until it reformed into a large blade.

"Coro! Eat that evil bastard!" She commanded as the small dog turned that into a large monster, as it roared loudly before charging at me.

I didn't feel afraid as I ducked from the attack before using the large blade to cut off its arm. Looking back, I see the arm fall and the dog growling in anger. I return with a growl of my own as I was allowing my rage to grow. Suddenly it grew back its own arm before slamming me into the wall. I grunted before shaking my head to see the Teigu charging towards me. It was at arm's length before I pushed my arms out as I slowly stopped it in its place. We were fighting over strength but with my own bloodlust and anger, I slowly begin to lift up the beast before tossing it to the woman who killed Sheele.

"Get up, Coro! Purge this evil trash!" Seryu shouted out, ordering the Teigu.

Reaching for the buckle, I twisted the knob.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH!**_

The blades in my arms grew as I rush at the Teigu charged at me. When it brought its fist down, I jumped onto its head and used my arm blades to swiftly cut through it, both arms and head and hopped off of it, landing on my feet.

" _ **I am gonna kill you for what you did!"**_ I roared.

"Koro! Berserk Mode, now!" she ordered, as the large beast soon grew again in size, towering over me like I was a child as It soon rushed and swatted me away into the building nearby.

I got up but saw the beast as it was now a whole other ball game. For something that looked so ridiculous, her Imperial Arts was a powerful beast. I growled and snarled as Seryu grinned at me.

"Coro, destroy that monster in the name of justice!"

The said Teigu roared before it lunged at me. It lunged with its jaws before I grabbed hold to stop it from taking a bite out of me. It tried but I could barely hold. I snarled until I reached for my belt once more but it grabbed hold of me. It swung me left and right before it tossed me away from the two.

I slowly got up, black blood leaking from my wounds as they slowly healed. I have to kill her. I won't stop until Sheele's killer is done for.

"Well, quite a party," a familiar voice said.

I look back to see that Jin guy from before.

" _ **You…"**_

"Looks like you need help," Jin said as he walked over.

" _ **Jin..."**_

"I don't usually fight humans, but since I'll need you to make my fight against the Amazonz easier, I might as well help, after all, your blonde friend sent me a message about this."

 **ALPHA**

"Amazon."

 **WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**

The energy and steam surrounded Jin as he changed into his Amazon form.

"So, another monster," Seryu grinned. "Two evil monsters! It's my lucky day! I get to rid the world of monsters!"

" _ **She's a piece of work,"**_ said Alpha.

" _ **She killed Sheele."**_

" _ **Ah, so this is about revenge. Count me in then. If we take out the girl, this thing will go down, right?**_ " Alpha asked me.

" _ **Yeah**_ ," I growled out.

Alpha chuckled before he got into a stance as the both of us face the duo. " _ **Then let's face them shall we?"**_ He said.

" _ **Easier said than done,"**_ I snarled at the Teigu.

" _ **Ah, you still have so much to learn kid. Watch and learn…."**_ Alpha said, walking over to the beast calmly as he scratched the mark on his chest. When the Teigu brought its fist towards Alpha, he moved aside before cutting the arm off. Once there, he punched it away from him. " _ **Are you going to help or not?"**_

I nodded before rushing towards the Teigu as it tried to heal its arm but I slice off the newly regenerated arm before creating a spear from my buckle and lodged it in its left eye. It roared loudly as it covered it's eye, trying to pry the spear out, but unable to.

"Coro, stop them now!" Seryu ordered.

Alpha and I performed a double kick as it sent the monster stumbling as it tries to remove the spear.

" _ **Split up. I'll take care of this thing."**_ Alpha advised.

I look at Alpha then at the girl. " _ **Alright…"**_ I growled as my sights were set on the twisted girl. I rushed after her as she takes notice of my chase.

Seryu growls as she runs off, knowing that she can't afford to fight me one on one in brute strength. She made her way through the alleys and corners, running as far as she can from me…. For now.

* * *

Seryu ran and ran through the corners as she tried to avoid the Amazon. She didn't expect another one similar to the green one. And now, the red one was facing her precious Koro while the other was after her. She turned another corner and realized she needed reinforcements. Reaching for the whistle, she was about to blow the whistle until a black spear pierces through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall, causing the whistle to fall to the ground.

She quickly looks to see me as my eyes flashed in utter rage. " _ **You aren't running away from me! You will pay for killing the woman I love!"**_ I roared as I approached her.

"You don't even deserve to live you monster! I need to purge you all for the sake of justice!" She shouted out, pointing a gun at me and fired.

The bullet hit my shoulder but I growled before I grabbed the gun and crushed it in my hand. I then grabbed her leg, " _ **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!"**_

I _ripped_ off her leg as she finally screamed. " _ **THIS IS FOR HURTING HER!"**_ I grabbed her other leg and did the same. " _ **THIS IS FOR PUTTING A BULLET TO HER CHEST!"**_ I grabbed her head as her eyes widened in fear. Now she really has something to be afraid of. Me. " **THIS** _ **IS FOR KILLING SHEELE!"**_

" _ **Hold it, kiddo."**_ Alpha said, pulling me back and away from that demon girl, _**"That blonde also asked me to make sure you don't kill someone right now."**_

" _ **THAT BITCH DESERVES TO DIE!"**_ I argued as I shoved him aside before I grabbed the girl again. " _ **She has to pay for what she did to Sheele! I am going to show her what she has done to the woman I loved!"**_

" _ **But would Sheele approve?"**_ He called out. _**"Giving into your Amazon side and killing her?"**_

I growled as I aimed my claw at her.

" _ **If anything, if you kill her like this, you are no better than these scum of the Capital."**_

I wanted to kill the woman so much for what she was done but hearing this was causing me to shake. I… I have to do this to give Sheele peace but… but why is it not allowing me!? She has to pay!

Suddenly Sheele's words rang back in my mind.

" _Enrique… no matter what, please keep your heart pure…. Allowing it to be consumed by revenge, anger, or hate will only lead you to become just like those in the capital, and just like those Amazons, we hunt…. Remember to be a kind man…. Not a monster…."_

My arms shook more before I lunged my claw but it didn't kill her, my claw was plunged into the wall instead. I pulled my arm away before I pulled the spear out of her shoulder and tossed the woman away. When she landed on the ground, her Teigu showed up as it took notice of its master.

It roared as it charged, but only to bash us away before it looked down at its master, whimpering softly. Koro then picked Seryu up as she was in pain from the loss of her legs. The teigu growled at us but it knew that its master's safety was important and so we watched it run away.

" _ **Are you going to eat that?**_ " Jin asked me as I was still holding Seryu's severed legs.

My jaws watered for a moment before I shook my head and tossed them to the ground. " _ **I am not…"**_ I responded before turning around and walk away.

" _ **You know, you should thank blondie. She was worried enough about you to ask me of all people to help you out."**_ Jin noted.

" _ **Just shut up. I am not in the mood…"**_ I growled before heading back to HQ.

* * *

Leone sat at the entrance, waiting for someone to come. She constantly looked every since she sent that message, hoping he'll be okay? It was still night time but very late as she waited and waited but no one showed up. Just as she thought it was bad news, she noticed the familiar assassin walking towards her.

"En...rique?" she called out softly.

I didn't answer as I walk past her and into the meeting room. I really wasn't in the mood to talk...

However, the moment I entered, I saw Najenda with a very harsh glare, her arms crossed and a frown marred her features as the cigarette she had was burning slightly. I knew I screwed up, big time since I never seen her like this at all.

"Najenda…" I muttered softly.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know? Now they truly know your abilities. Something I've been wanting to keep secret for awhile." She motioned for me to follow and I had no choice but to obey as I followed. Once we were in the meeting room, she sat on the chair as she looks at me with her frown still present.

"What you did was out of line and you didn't follow any orders, even acted on your own," Najenda frowned. I could only lower my head in shame as Najenda scolds me.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized softly.

"If anything, they may possibly know your identity and will be out for you knowing your capabilities as an Amazon, Enrique," Najenda slammed her fist on the armrest, causing me to flinch. It felt like I was getting scolded by my own mother. "Do you know how serious this situation is for you and what it has become due to this? No one has ever seen what an Amazon can do and with you doing just that, they will try to go after you just for that."

"I… I just…"

"You were out for revenge that I know," Najenda leaned forward. "For now, you won't participate in any mission until you get your head straight and to help around the base as punishment. Is that clear?"

"I…"

"I repeat myself, 'Is that clear?'"

"...Yes, ma'am…"

"Remember, you're an assassin. That means being discrete and out of sight."

"I… I understand…"

Najenda regained her composure as she took a puff of smoke. "Alright. You are dismissed."

I slowly nodded before walking back to my room. When I opened the door, I walked onto the bed before falling onto it. Just what have I done…

I fuckin screwed up and nearly was put into total rage. Damn it...

There was then a few knocks at the door, "Enrique? Can we come in? It's Leone and Akame." Leone called out softly, understanding the situation but wanting to help.

"Just go away, please…" I muttered softly. "I have done enough already…"

"We only want to help out, Enrique." Akame said, "I brought food…"

"You guys did enough already…" I hugged the book close to me.

"But… Enrique… We just-" Akame tried to say something before Leone stopped her, shaking her head before the two walked off.

I felt tears burn my eyes as I couldn't forgive myself for what I did. I gave in to my revenge and nearly killed all from that. If I did, I wouldn't be any better than the Capital and their corruption. It was painful. I really regretted what I have done. All I needed is sleep. I just wanted to sleep…

* * *

I knelt in front of Sheele's grave, gently placing some flowers onto it along with a book. Sitting down in front of it, I cleaned off the leaves and useless plants it had to keep it maintained. I took a deep breath before calming myself. It has been two days since her death and a day since I nearly went on a revenge kill all of anger. Right now, I couldn't do any missions until I get my mind together. I was still angry yes, but Sheele wouldn't want me to lash out at all.

"Hey…. Mind if I sit here?" Leone asked, holding some flowers as well, not wanting to interrupt my moment.

I lifted up the collar a bit to keep it well as it hid the lower half of my face as I nodded. Leone sets down flowers before sitting down next to me. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

I kept quiet before saying, "I… I don't know… I feel angry but I still feel grief" I admitted. "I screwed up… I practically gave in to what I am..."

"I…. understand. More than you realize…" She said softly.

"Like hell, you would know how I felt… you weren't there," The collar hid the frown I had. "You didn't see what happened and you didn't witness what I have done to the person responsible for killing Sheele…"

Leone frowned as she then stood up before gripping my arm and dragging me off somewhere. After a while, we soon reach her room, and upon entering, I notice a photo, with a few small flowers around it. In the frame were a younger Leone and a male with her. I never knew she had a photo kept in her room.

"You know who that is?" she points, asking me as I shake my head, "He… was my first love. He died in my arms... During my time growing up in the streets, before I was recruited to Night Raid. I wasn't the only one who looked after the others in the slums. During our time growing up, we looked after each other and eventually I liked the guy. I wanted to tell him my feelings but by then…" She lowered her head. "I never got a chance…"

I look at her and noticed her teeth clenched, her anger showing slightly. "He was… killed… wasn't he?"

"Damn right… by some greedy nobles…" She hissed. "And I returned the favor but even after that, I still didn't feel better."

"I… I am sorry for your loss…" I muttered softly but looked away.

"Enrique. When I say, 'I understand' I truly do mean that. I know what it's like to lose you loved and get revenge…. It doesn't satisfy or cure that pain." Leone said, placing her hand on my own. "So, as someone who does understand... I truly think it would be for your best to try and let us help you out…"

I stared into her golden eyes before lowering my head, "How can you…"

"All I can do is help out as best as I can… along with the others who are here… We'll do our best to help you out and get you back on your feet, Enrique…." Leone said softly.

* * *

 _In an undisclosed place, which looked like an underground lab, Sheele's body was placed on a table. She was stripped naked and her body was cleaned._

" _Injecting Amazon cells." The person in the shadows declared, injecting the cells. On the table was an old folder and next to it was… an Amazon Driver._

* * *

 **A/N:** Before some of you raise those pitchforks, I am here to point out that the reason to this is to provide development for all members of the Night Raid and if you saw how it ended, you will know what comes next for Sheele, in other words, character development for Night Raid. And so, while I have more ideas coming up, this will be the eventual start of the arc involving a certain Amazon Rider. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one. Plus I will be updating one of my other stories real soon so look forward to that too! Stay in the Shadows, everyone.


End file.
